Caved In
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: On the trip of a lifetime, things take an unexpected turn for the worse when an avalanche hits the mountain they're climbing. Stuck together, Edward and Bella need to work together in order to survive, but will they manage that with their conflicting personalities? R&R, BPOV and EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a couple of months now, but I've been delaying posting it due to _all_ my other stories. Now, however, I've decided I can't wait to post it, so I'm just gonna go ahead with it.**

**Some aspects of this story may seem a little unrealistic at times, but remember - it's just a story. I'll try and make it as realistic as possible, of course, but at times that won't always be possible.**

**The other chapters are going to be much longer than this, but this is only the first introduction chapter. The next chapter will probably be up Monday or Tuesday next week :)**

**Oh, and Edward is gonna be pretty out of character. Expect lots of swearing (as you'll see in chapter two ;D). Also, with POV's, they'll be alternating. One chapter Bella, the next chapter Edward :)**

**Summary: On the trip of a lifetime, things take an unexpected turn for the worse when an avalanche hits the mountain they're climbing. Stuck together, Edward and Bella need to work together in order to survive, but will they manage that with their conflicting personalities? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 1**

Climbing up Mount Foraker should have been the best experience of my life.

Should have.

This year, as part of my Geology course in my last year of high school, the trip was to Alaska, or, more specifically, to climb Mount Foraker. Yes, it could be dangerous, but it was an opportunity I wasn't going to miss. I'd never get a chance like this again. My mum and dad bought me a mountaineering book, which has many survival tips like what to do if you encounter a bear, or if there is an avalanche.

I've read the book again and again, trying to make sure the knowledge stays with me. Hopefully there won't be any incident where I need to use the information. But, it's always best to be prepared.

The morning before we begin our climb, our guide tells us all the things we need to make sure we have in our huge rucksacks. We have been on practise climbs of smaller peaks before, but never anything this big. Or cold.

"Now, everyone make sure you have your food and boiling pot. These are probably the two most crucial things you can have. Without these, if you get lost or stuck, you won't survive a day." The guide reminds us.

In total, there are 20 people on this trip, with us split into four groups of five, each with our own two guides. After the final safety talk, we're told we can begin.

Two hours later, my body is beginning to become accustomed to the cold weather, but my back is aching. The heavy bag on my back containing a tent, some clothes, a sleeping bag, my food and other necessities is beginning to weigh me down.

That night, we camp out, and continue in this fashion for the next eleven days, and I have to say I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. The sights we can now see are amazing, and I can't help but take several pictures of neighbouring mountains in the Alaska Range.

I walk with my friend, Angela, and we talk about random things to take our mind off our aching backs. It works, partly, though at the end of the day the pain is still there. Still evident.

However, day twelve is when the trip takes a turn for the worse.

Everything seems to be going fine, until all of a sudden there's a rumbling beneath my feet and all around me. We all stop, even the guides seem a little shocked and confused. That is, until, I see a wall of snow heading right to us. Avalanche.

What did the book say about avalanches? Plunge ice axe into ground, and if caught up in one keep your hand in front of your face so you still have room to breathe.

I can't remember anything else! Why didn't I read the chapter more thoroughly? Why didn't I make sure I knew everything!

Suddenly, strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, pulling me away. Almost as sudden as this whole avalanche was, I'm being pulled to the side and thrown down on rough floor. Floor that definitely isn't snow covered.

Landing in a heap – not at all gracefully – I'm pretty sure I must bruise myself. It would appear my saviour, whom I don't know yet, got tangled up on me. I'm lying practically on top of him, but right now, that's not my biggest worry.

I look around myself, figuring out my surroundings, and realise I'm in a cave. It's almost pitched black, but the bright white snow creates some light. The cave itself is no bigger than my bedroom back in Forks. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic.

That's about the only good thing, though. I guess you could add to the small list the fact I have my rucksack still on my back, so at least I have food and some of my survival things. But, first on the list is trying to get out of the cave.

However, the only exit has snow covering it.

I'm trapped.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward:**

**Day 1**

I don't know what's going through my mind when I grab the girl and jump into the cave. Self-preservation, perhaps? I can't even tell who the girl is; I just grab her, really. God, that makes me sound like a pervert. I just grabbed a random girl.

I didn't really look at who I was grabbing. She has dark brown hair, hidden under a hat, and dark, chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of snow, making her freeze. Heh, freeze. It's freezing cold and she… Never mind. Focus on more important things.

"Edward Cullen?" The girl asks, quickly scrambling off from how we fell. With her on top of me. She blushes deeply, while I smirk. I've still got it.

I now recognise the girl as Isabella Swan. Otherwise known as ultimate nerd of Forks High School. _Great…_ Least she'll probably have some big book on surviving. Could be worse, I guess.

"Oh god, we're trapped! Shit, how the hell do we get out! I can barely see a fucking thing in this…whatever the hell we are in!" I rant, pacing and tugging at my hair as I suddenly realise the situation. She seems to be a lot calmer than me. Why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to jump in a fucking cave? I just saw a wall of snow and panicked. Fight or flight; I chose flight.

"For god's sake, stop whining! Would you rather be out there, in the rush of snow, possibly dead?" Isabella shouts at me, but she's not finished. "We're in a _cave_, and wait one minute for me to get out my light!" she huffs, dropping her bag to the floor and rummaging around in it.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop with the shouting. Dude, we don't want to start another earthquake thing," I snicker to her. If only Emmett was here to witness my comedy. Isabella doesn't seem to appreciate it.

"Earthquake thing? That was an _avalanche_," Isabella tells me slowly.

"Same fucking thing," I mumble as she finally finds that light.

"Do you have to swear in every sentence?" Isabella lights up the light thing somehow, setting it down in the middle of the cave. I really should've paid attention in the survival lessons. Ah well, at least one of us did.

"Yes I fucking do. Do you have to not swear at all?" I retort childishly. "Now, why the hell do you have such a large bag?" I take mine off and compare the size to hers. It's about half as big as her bulging bag.

"Because it has all the important stuff! Like food, a boiling pot, survival books, clothes, a tent and other necessities!" Isabella shouts at me, her hands flailing wildly.

"Look, Isabella-" She _cuts me off_ by holding up her hand. What the hell? No one ever fucking cuts me off mid-sentence! "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you lost me at survival books. Why d'you have them?" I ignore her hand, annoyed that she had the audacity to cut me off.

"Um, to _survive_," Isabella rolls her eyes at me, sighing loudly.

"You really looked like you were trying to survive when the wall of snow was coming towards you," I mutter angrily. God, this girl! She's infuriating. Thinking she's better than me just because she has books.

"What?" Isabella hisses at me. Woah, nerd girl's got fire in her.

"You fucking froze! What woulda happened if I hadn't saved you? Huh? Maybe a little thanks would be nice, Isabella," I huff petulantly.

"Of course I'm thankful!" Isabella complains, the fire quickly dying. "And _please_, don't call me Isabella," she adds in a smaller voice.

"What _do_ you want me to call you?" I ask, annoyed, just as another earthquake thing shakes the cave.

Isabella – or whatever the fuck she wants to be called – clings on tight to me. And since I'm fucking terrified too, I wrap my arms around her just as tight. We stay like that, not talking or moving, until the shaking stops. Almost as quickly as she latched onto me, she moves away. And blushes again. I just stand there; stunned.

"How about Izzy?" I offer, trying to avoid any weird…tension, that seems to be hanging around after the awkward hugging thing.

To my complete surprise, she snort-laughs at my suggestion. "I prefer Bella," she offers, still giggling slightly.

"What's wrong with Izzy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She probably can't see because it's getting darker. Wait, _darker_? "Great light, Izzy, it's already running out of batteries," I point out. It may be getting darker, but I still see the glare.

"No it's not," she argues stubbornly. Does she have to disagree with everything I say?

"Oh yeah? Then why's it gettin' darker?" I ask smugly. Gotcha there.

"It's a wind-up torch, genius," she grumbles, picking up the torch and beginning to wind it up. Slowly.

"Here, let me. I'm clearly stronger than you," I tell her, flexing my muscles. She hands me the torch, but can't seem to resist making a sarcastic comment.

"Well done, flexing 'muscles' while wearing a thick coat, meaning no one can see said muscles," Bella/Izzy/Isabella snaps back at me. I was only tryin' to be polite. Why'd she always have to be so sarcastic?

"I can undress if you'd like?" I offer suggestively, just to wind her up.

"Um, no," Bella huffs, shuddering. She's clearly insane. But I do catch the blush that spreads over her face. It kinda gives her away.

"So, what's our plan of action to get outta here?" I ask while winding up the torch. Man, this thing takes ages.

"We need to see how thick the snow is, and I'm guessing by the lack of sound or shaking the avalanche has stopped, so it'd be safe to try and get out," Bella explains, somehow coming up with the idea.

I just nod, acting like I know what she's on about.

I place the torch back in the middle of the cave, illuminating the small room slightly. This cave is so fucking small.

"How about we build a fire and melt the snow?" I suggest, quite proud of my suggestion.

"How do you propose we build a fire with no sticks?" Bella retorts, but she doesn't stop there. "Melting the snow would take hours, and the excess water would just put out the fire. And since the whole mountain is covered in snow, we'd never make it out!"

"Sorry. Just tryin' to help," I shrug, slumping down against the wall of the cave. This day has been too crazy.

"I'm sorry I'm being so snappy. I'm not usually like this. It's just…I'm worried, ok?" Bella groans, sitting down opposite me against the cave wall. I don't think I ever heard her say _anything_ back to people in school when they call her nerd or freak.

"We'll be outta here in no time, no need to fret," I attempt to reassure her.

I dunno why, I've never spoken to Bella before in my entire life. Yeah, we go to the same, small school, and, come to think of it, I have almost every lesson with her. But I hang out with Emmett and Rosalie more – the cooler kids. Bella hangs out with Angela and…well, that's it. They're not so cool, choosing to read rather than go to parties. Not that they get invited, anyway.

Bella and I sit in comfortable silence, my thoughts running 'round in circles. Is Emmett ok? Are all the others safe? I wish I could get outta this fucking cave, though; the darkness is annoying as hell.

"How 'bout we try to find out how deep this snow is?" I suggest, not liking my train of thoughts. I'm not scared. We'll be outta here in a day, tops.

"Ok," Bella nods, rummaging through her bag. After a while of rummaging, she finds what she was looking for. A pick-axe.

"How's that gonna help?" I ask, puzzled.

"We can hammer it in, see if there's anything in the way. Plus, it'll help clear snow quicker than our hands. Unless you want frostbite?" Bella explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I just nod in response, watching as she begins digging at the snow with the pick-axe. I move our bags to the other side of the cave, so that they don't get covered in snow. Bella continues digging at the snow, and I get hopefully for glimpses of light. It'd probably burn my eyes.

Slowly they're beginning to adjust to the fucking darkness. Thank god. Though it feels like it's permanently night time. I should probably try to find a watch or something.

"Oh god…" Bella mutters, sounding distraught.

"What? What the fucks happened?" I quickly walk over to her, trying to find the cause of the problem. Not another earthquake/avalanche thing? No, I'd hear that.

"I think we're gonna be stuck in here for a while," Bella tells me, pointing into the large hole in the snow she's managed to make.

I stand behind her to get a clearer view, and see what the problem is. Behind all the snow there's a large rock. Boulder, even. Shit.

"Um…how the hell did that get there?" I ask, but I don't really care.

"It must've been a stronger avalanche than we thought. Powerful avalanches have been known to carry large boulders. Just like the one that's trapped us in this cave," Bella explains, though the dull tone tells me she doesn't care how it's got there, either.

"Fuck," I mutter, banging my head against the wall. "I'm so damn thirsty!" I suddenly declare, not having realised this before. "Should I just eat some snow?" I suggest weakly.

"That could have all kinds of germs or bad things in it," Bella informs me.

"Well, what the fuck do you suggest?" I snap at her angrily.

"You need to heat it first!" she shouts at me.

"How the hell do we do that without a fire?" I point out smugly.

"It's a good thing I found some sticks while I was digging through the snow then, isn't it?" Bella points towards the pile of sticks I hadn't noticed before. Oh. "I've got a lighter in my pack, give me a minute and you'll have some water." Bella once again rummages through her pack, looking for a lighter.

"You have a lighter? D'you smoke?" I chuckle at the thought of goody-two-shoes Bella smoking.

"Of course not. I have it for making fires," Bella grits out, arranging the sticks and setting them alight.

She gathers some snow in her boiling pot and holds it above the flames. The fire has been set at the end of the cave opposite the snow, probably so she won't melt it. Do people even know we're in here? How would they?

When the snow has melted, Bella takes the pot over to the snow and rests it against the cold snow.

"What are you doing?" I ask, walking over to where she's crouched down.

"Cooling down the water. Unless you want it scolding hot?" Bella says, leaving the pot and walking over to her bag.

I wait for a couple of minutes, test the temperature with my little finger, then drink some of the water. When there's about half left, I walk over to Bella.

"Here," I place the pot next to her, and then walk over to my bag.

I look through the things in my bag, glancing at the time on my watch. 6 p.m. When I spot my phone, I feel like I could fucking cry in relief!

"Bella, I have my phone! We can call for help!" I exclaim ecstatically.

"We're in a cave buried under snow, there won't be any signal," Bella says, crushing my spirits. I look up and see she's drinking the water I gave back to her.

A loud grumbling – that of someone's stomach – suddenly fills the cave. That wasn't my stomach, so it must be Bella's.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, looking up at her. "I have some food in my bag, if you want it. Emmett raided it though, I think, so there's not much left…"

"It's alright, I have some. We'll need to ration it, though, we don't know how long we'll be in here," Bella grabs a cereal bar or something like that from her bag, and I do the same. I hadn't realised I was as hungry.

Once again we fall into comfortable silence, both of us reflecting on the day. What a fucking whirlwind. I still can't believe everything that's happened.

"Um, we should probably discuss sleeping arrangements…" Bella declares suddenly.

"What about them?" I question.

"Well, we'd only be able to fit one tent in the space-" I cut her off then.

"Why do we need a tent?" I ask, frowning.

"The floor's hard, even with a sleeping bag it'd still be pretty uncomfortable," Bella explains. It sounds like she's thought this through. A lot.

"Then we'll put up one tent," I shrug. "We both have separate sleeping bags, so it'll be fine," I tell Bella. She still looks unsure.

We get to work, anyway, putting up Bella's tent. I had no idea how the fuck to put up my tent, which I told Bella. So, we put our bags along the side of the tent, clearing the way for the tent.

Basically, Bella tells me what to do, and I do it. I'm the muscles and she's the brains to it. With Bella's guidance, it doesn't take long for us to have the tent fully put up. There's still some room in the cave, but you definitely wouldn't fit two in here.

"Do you want to get changed out here while I get changed in the tent?" I offer, trying to be polite. It's the least I can do, since I'd probably still be trying to melt the snow away if I was on my own.

"Ok," Bella nods, so I grab some clothes and head into the tent. It's still not particularly warm, but it's warmer than being out in the open, so I don't put on as many layers.

I change into a t-shirt with a jumper on top, and then sweatpants for bottoms. I keep on my thermal socks, though. Don't want frostbite on my toes.

"Is it safe to come out?" I shout out to Bella.

"Yes!" she shouts back.

I unzip the tent and clamber out, seeing Bella's dressed in a similar outfit to me. Jumper and sweatpants. I yawn, rather loudly, and stretch as I do so. The dark is making it feel like night. Only a soft glow from the fire is present in the cave.

"Wanna go to sleep?" Bella offers, tugging on the sleeve of her jumper.

"Sure," I mumble tiredly. "The dark makes it feel like night," I groan, grabbing my sleeping bag and getting into the tent.

Bella copies my movement and joins me in the small tent. On your own, the tent feels quite big. With someone else, however, you realise just how small it really is.

With both of us lying in our sleeping bags, our sides are touching. There's heavy tension in the tent, but I try to ignore it. Why _would_ there be tension? At school, I've never had reason to look twice at Bella.

That's not to say she's ugly – she's actually quite pretty. But the clothes she wears…ew. They cover up all of her body, not doing her any favours. And the fact she's always got her head in a book. There'd have to be a fire to take her away from a damn book.

Oh, and her goody-two-shoes image. She's never smoked, probably never drunk any alcohol, and I can't recall her ever having a boyfriend.

I hear her sighing peacefully, so I look over to her and see her eyes are closed. She must've been more tired than she was letting on. She looks peaceful, though. Content. Quite beautiful, even. When she's asleep, it's easy to forget all about what she's really like. Instead, all I can see is a beautiful girl, her long, brown hair flowing around her on the pillow.

Shit, Emmett would call me a pussy if he could hear my thoughts.

I lie down properly, trying to get comfortable. And, I realise, I've just been staring at Bella for the past few minutes. She'd think I was creepy if she woke up. Which I'm not, by the way.

I try to get comfortable, but I can still feel the hard floor. And, there's a part of me – only a small part – that scared there'll be another avalanche, trapping us further.

With that final thought, I fall asleep worrying.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Edward? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella:**

**Day 2**

The following morning, when I wake up pressed against Edward, I'm quick to move away. Slowly but surely everything about the previous day comes back to me.

Avalanche.

Cave.

Edward.

Stuck.

I look over at Edward and see he's still asleep, completely oblivious to my mental freak-out. And still pressed up against me.

As quietly as possible I unzip my sleeping bag and creep out of the tent. It's pretty dark in the cave – I have no idea what time it is. At least Edward seems peaceful.

Yesterday, I was a bit of a mess. Edward, the most popular guy in Forks, the guy all the girls want, saved _me_. I don't know if he did it intentionally or whether he just grabbed anyone, but I'm still thankful. Even though I snapped at him a couple of times, he doesn't seem to hate me. Well, not as much as other people, anyway.

I search through my pack and locate my wind-up torch, placing it in the middle of the room. Again, I'm thankful to Edward for winding it up. I'm not sure I'd stay sane if it weren't for him. If I was all alone in this maddening cave.

Once the light is set up, I go back to my pack. I should probably check the time – it could be the middle of the night for all I know.

9:37 a.m.

Great. Maybe I should make breakfast? As a bigger thank you to Edward?

It would be good if he could quit swearing, though. I've never heard _anyone_ swear as much as he does.

To be able to make breakfast I need more sticks, so I search through the snow blocking our exit. Once I've found a sufficient amount of sticks, I arrange them away from the tent and the snow, and set up a fire. Then I melted some snow and waited for it to heat.

I grabbed two pot noodles from my pack, and poured in the water once it was boiling. Smells of chicken noodle filled the small space, and soon Edward was poking his head out of the tent and sniffing.

Never before have I seen the reason girls throw themselves at him, but, right now, I see it. His hair is even messier than usual from sleeping; his eyes only half open as he wipes his face with his hands.

"You made pot noodles?" he questions, gesturing lazily towards the fire and food.

"Yeah, we didn't really eat a lot yesterday," I nod, blowing on the noodles to cool them down before shovelling some into my mouth. They're still quite hot.

"Thought you said we needed to ration food, or some shit like that?" Edward says, though he still picks up the pot noodle and looks at it like he's never seen food before. I roll my eyes.

"We won't be here for long. Plus, I've got more food than I thought," I explain to him.

The rest of breakfast is in silence, both of us all too eager to eat. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was. I think about what we're going to do to pass the days. Yesterday flew by, but I think's that's mainly because we were both so stressed.

Today, however, I have no idea what we should do. Should we try to make signals or contact to the outside world? How would we even do that? If only there were phone signals in here, or if this cave was bigger so we could go exploring.

"You're over thinking shit," Edward suddenly says. I quickly look over to him, not having realised I'd been pacing around the small space.

"Aren't you going crazy? Bored, annoyed, frustrated?" I huff, taking my boredom and confusion out on Edward.

"Sexually frustrated, yes," Edward shrugs, smirking. I roll my eyes, even more annoyed now.

"Is that all you can think about? We're stuck, but _that's_ your issue?" I shout at him.

"Woah, Izzy, can't you take a fucking joke?" Edward chuckles, not seemingly cared about my annoyance.

"We…we have to get out of here!" I whine. I need space. I need light.

"Calm down, alright? We'll get out of here, of course we will," Edward says, being surprisingly reassuring. I silently question his change of attitude, but sit down nonetheless.

"Thanks. Sorry for freaking out," I mumble, annoyed at myself.

My mind is still spinning though, trying to come up with an escape. By now, everyone who was left out in the snow has probably been found, dead or alive. That means they'll know Edward and I are missing. Either they'll presume we're dead – buried under tons of snow – or they'll look for us. How would they ever find us?

"How about we playing music really fucking loud, and they'll hear the sound and be able to locate us?" Edward suggests, holding up his phone.

"And start another avalanche with the loud noise?" I reply, walking over to my pack.

Edward mumbles something unintelligible in response to what I said, though it probably includes swear words.

I search through my pack, thinking maybe there's something I've missed. Phones won't be able to get any signal, not that I even have one with me. I borrowed Angela's, and even out on the mountain the reception was temperamental.

My walkie-talkie!

If we ever got stranded we were meant to send out a help signal! The signal on them works at most 100 feet underground, using a high frequency wave to transmit the sound. Surely, even with all this snow, it could work.

We may as well give it a go.

"Edward, our walkie-talkie's!" I exclaim happily to him. He just looks back at me with a sullen expression on his face.

"We're in a fucking cave, and – what else did you say? Oh, yeah, we're buried under a shit lot of snow," Edward replies snidely.

"I didn't quite say that. I didn't swear, and my explanation was much more reasonable," I hiss back at him. Never before has anyone got to me like this. At home, I've never lost my temper, never been so rude or spiteful.

Edward Cullen brings out the worst in me.

"What's the deal with my swearing!?" Edward shouts, tugging at his hair. "And just because _you_ fucking said it, _that_ makes it more reasonable? Huh?" Edward ends bitterly. My eyes water at the pierce glare, full of anger and hatred, that he's directing at me.

Why does he affect me so?

"No, it's…it's be-because…" I begin, stuttering. I take a deep breath, and wipe away any stray tears. Thankfully, Edward has turned away from me, so he can't see how much his words affect me. "The walkie-talkies have a higher frequency than the phone signals, as they've been specifically designed for incidences like this," I explain to him, still trying to calm myself down.

Slowly, Edward turns around to face me. His stares intently at me, trying to see whether I'm being truthful. "Did you swallow a fucking textbook or something?" he jokes, though I don't miss the hopeful look in his eyes. Turns out he's more excited about getting out than he wants to let on.

"Physics books are pretty tasty," I joke back, hoping to have a conversation (of sorts) that doesn't turn into an argument.

"What are you waiting for, let's get help!" Edward exclaims. He has a large grin on his face, making him seem younger. And more attractive.

He definitely suits the happy look more than the sullen one.

"Ok…ok…" I nod, fumbling with the walkie-talkie. This is, really, our last option. I'm not too sure what we'll do if this doesn't work.

_Positive thoughts…positive thoughts…positive thoughts…_

"What do I say?" I suddenly panic, turning to Edward for help.

"Do you want me to do it?" Edward suggests. Um…yeah…not too sure about _that_ suggestion.

Before I can reply, the walkie-talkie is snatched from my hand. This, I should have expected.

"Hello, hello, anyone there?" Edward begins.

"You need to press down this button. And you're holding it upside down," I comment quietly.

"Oh," Edward mutters, flipping the thing around.

"Is that a pink tint I see on your cheeks?" I tease him. If anything, his cheeks get pinker.

Who knew, Edward Cullen blushes?

"Fuck off," he mutters.

I just laugh.

"Hello, anyone there?" Edward repeats from before. "Um, I'm not too sure what to say. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are here…not dead. But, we're sorta stuck. In a cave. It's a long story, but there's a heck of snow, and a big ass ro- shit, sorry, didn't mean to swear. Isabella doesn't like swearing either." I glare at Edward to get him back on track. "Yeah, anyway, there's this big rock blocking the entrance, and we don't know what to do." Edward nods, seemingly trying to think of more to say. I think he's said more than enough. "Well, that's about it really. Goodbye. Or over and out, whatever shit I'm meant to end with."

Smiling proudly, Edward hands the walkie-talkie back to me.

"You did…great," I settle with, hoping he can't see through the lie.

He does.

"What do we do now?" Edward asks eagerly.

"Now? We wait, and hope we get a reply. If not, they might be able to track where we are from where the signal was located," I tell him. I'd rather they reply than just track the signal.

Edward nods, looking ten times happier than he did before. I'm happier, too. We have a real plan of how to get out of here. Not just digging our way out, an actual plan.

"Bella?" Edward asks nervously. I hadn't realised he was pacing.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, a little worried.

"How would I, um, go about…you know, taking a piss?" Edward stutters, looking at the ground and not at me. That hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Do you have a spare water bottle?" I suggest. "I can wait in the tent, if you'd like privacy?" I offer.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Edward nods, grabbing a bottle from his pack.

I quickly grab my iPod from my own back and shuffle inside the tent. Once inside, I put in my headphones and turn the volume up full. I'd rather not have to hear what Edward's doing.

I bob my head along with the music, despite the volume hurting my ears a bit. It's better than the alternative.

Suddenly, one of the headphones is taken from my, startling me.

"What are you listening to?" Edward grins, holding the headphone up to his ear. "The Killers, awesome. I thought you'd be more a Taylor Swift fan," Edward chuckles, handing me back the headphone.

I turn off the music, letting my ears rest. There's still a ringing, though.

"Can't stand her," I mumble in response to Edward.

We both leave the tent, the small space becoming crowded, and sit in the slightly larger space.

I want to know if everyone else was alright. There was so much snow, a wall tumbling down faster and faster towards us. Last night, I kept dreaming about it. What would've happened if Edward hadn't of grabbed me? I'd be swallowed up, consumed by the snow.

Just the thought is enough to make me shudder.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Please, we need help!" I plead into the walkie-talkie, to avoid my thoughts.

_Positive thinking…_

Edward looks up at me, looking confused by my actions.

"They're probably just busy tracing the signal," he says, trying to reassure me.

I nod lamely, not knowing how else to respond.

"What do you want to do when you're older?" Edward asks, out of the blue.

"Random question," I reply.

"Just thought we might as well try and make friends while we're in here." His statement sounds nice enough, but I get caught on the last words.

_While we're in here…_

Why does that hurt me so much? At school, I've never had reason to look twice. Just because we happen to be stuck together, it doesn't mean we'll instantly become lifelong friends.

Or lovers…

If Angela were here, she'd call me crazy. Even I think I'm crazy.

Of course I don't like Edward like that. I don't even much like him as a person.

"I've always dreamt of being an author, but it's not exactly the most stable job." I can see more questions burning in his eyes, so I quickly add, "How about you?"

Edward frowns, noticing my sudden change. "Never really thought about it," he shrugs, still frowning.

All afternoon, there's still no reply to the walkie-talkie message. The longer the wait, the more on edge Edward and I become.

"I don't get what your fucking problem is!" Edward shouts, making wild hand gestures.

"_My_ problem? You're the one who makes friendships based on how rich or popular people are!" I shout back, beyond annoyed.

"Is this really about you being jealous?" Edward glares down at me.

"Jealous of what? Your pompous attitude?" I reply sarcastically, matching his glare with my own.

"Who knew goody-two-shoes Bella Swan had fire in her?" Edward smirks cockily.

"Is that what you and your friends call me?" I hiss at him. "Just because I get good grades and don't do drugs, I'm _goody-two-shoes_!"

He's infuriating. I can't even remember how this particular argument started, but I'm not backing down. I'm competitive. A fact almost no one knows, except Angela.

"I don't do drugs!" Edward shouts. "And I get good grade too," he adds as an afterthought.

"Alright, goody-two-shoes Edward." This time, _I'm_ smirking.

"How very mature, Isabella," Edward says bitterly.

"I thought I told you _not_ to call me that," I grit out through clenched teeth.

"Why, Isabella? What's the big deal? It's just a name," Edward smiles victoriously, clearly happy that he's found a weakness in me.

"Just leave it alone. Leave ME alone, got it?" I send him one last glare before running into the tent and zipping myself inside.

It's still not enough privacy. If I were to cry, he'd still hear me. He can easily come inside. Not that he'd want to.

I'm so annoyed at him, but more at myself. I've never allowed anyone to get to me before…but Edward. I hate him. I hate his stupid smirk, I hate his emerald eyes, I hate his messy hair.

Most of all; I hate his personality.

I look out of the tent and see his silhouette, pacing around the small space. A part of me hopes he feels guilty about hurting me, but he probably doesn't care.

I lie back down on my sleeping bag, thinking about taking a nap. The small amount of light provided by the wind-up torch still makes the area feel like night-time.

"Bella?" Edward's voice breaks through my hazy half consciousness. I glare at him for disturbing my short amount of peace. "Fuck, I know you hate me, but you need to come out of the tent," Edward pleads. I roll my eyes.

"And have you insult me again? I'd rather not." I roll over onto my side, so that my back's facing him.

I hear him huff, and expect the sound of the zip to follow, but it doesn't.

No. Instead, Edward places his arm on my shoulder, and rolls me back over. I squeal partly in shock, partly in fear. Edward – sensing this – back away, raising his hands in defence.

"The walkie-talkie…it's making crackling sounds," Edward is quick to explain.

I shoot up, and bolt out of the tent. This means…

"What does this mean?" Edward queries, following me close behind. I shake my head, getting out the feeling of his touch.

Focus.

"Someone's trying to contact us."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think they'll get through to speak to them? :O**

**I gave a warning in the first chapter about some parts sounding unrealistic, and the walkie-talkie in this chapter is included in that. Maybe they do exist, I don't know! Just remember this is just a story :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward:**

**Day 2**

Today has been crazy. It started off great – Bella making me a pot noodle – but soon went downhill. We argue so fucking much. It's hard to believe it.

Some of her outbursts I understand. She's nervous, worried. So, she's taking it out on me. Also, when I tried to be smart. That's fair enough that she got pissed at me. Though, she thinks I didn't see her wipe away the tears.

The thought of me making her cry made my chest constrict in a weird way.

Others, though, I have no idea about. Like her insistence for me to not call her Isabella. What's the deal with that?

Again, I feel bad for hurting her because of it.

Why? I couldn't tell you.

She's just someone I'm stuck with. She didn't even seem happy when I suggested we make friends. If anything, she looked hurt.

Women – strange, strange people.

"Someone's trying to contact us," Bella says, sounding both excited and nervous.

"Contact? Fucking contact with the outside fucking world!" I shout, fist pumping and swearing loads. Right now, I don't give a shit if Bella's annoyed.

Ignoring my outburst, Bella picks up the walkie-talkie and presses some buttons, somehow getting it to work. Once again, I'm thankful she's in here with me. Despite her weird emotions.

"Hello? It's Bella Swan?" Bella speaks into the receiver.

"You need to say over," I point out, chuckling. She scowls at me, rolling her eyes.

"Over," she adds. I smirk, victorious.

"Edward Cullen? Bella Swan?" A voice, slightly distorted, calls out. I feel like crying in relief.

But I rein it in. For now.

"Yes, that's us!" Bella responds happily.

"Where are you?" The voice – which I recognise as a man's voice – asks us.

"We don't know, a cave somewhere near where the avalanche happened," Bella speaks into the walkie-talkie. "Can't you trace the walkie-talkie?" Bella asks, sounding desperate.

"Um, not right now," the voice replies. What the fuck? "There's a lot of snow near where the avalanche hit," the voice continues nervously.

"No shit…" I mutter. Bella surprises me by laughing at me outburst.

"What are you trying to say?" Bella asks, more polite than how I'd put it.

"It could be another few days before we even find the entrance to the cave. We haven't been able to go back to the site of the avalanche for fear of aftershocks, but we're planning on beginning our investigation tomorrow," the voice replies. I just get angrier.

"All you have to do is search for a large rock, and we're behind it!" I speak into the walkie-talkie for the first time.

"Can't you use an infra-red heat sensor to track our body heat?" Bella suggests. Probably a better suggestion than mine.

"We don't have the availability for that kind of technology," the voice answers pitifully.

I'm about to make some angry reply, but Bella beats me to it.

"Availability? Or funds? You don't want to waste your precious money to save two teenagers, trapped on a school trip. I'd like to speak to my parent's," Bella demands angrily.

When I'm not on the receiving end of her anger, it's actually quite hot. Just to see her getting so passionate about something.

It's hardly like I have a crush on her on anything.

Of course not.

"But they're back in Forks…" the voice trails off. It's a bit rude we haven't been told their name yet.

"Then call them and hold the phone to the walkie-talkie. I need to let them know I'm alright. And Edward would like to do the same." I would?

I raise an eyebrow at Bella. She just nods at me, smiling slightly. She should smile more often.

Only because it makes her look happier.

"Go on, Mike, where's the harm in that?" A second voice enters the conversation. This must mean the first man is called Mike.

"Fine. Grab the phone, John."

Do they realise we can still hear them?

"We've decided to agree to your request. We'll phone your parents first, Bella," Mike tells us.

"Thank you," Bella smiles – pretty fucking widely – looking ecstatic.

There's a bit of a pause, obviously the two men are calling Bella's parents at the moment. Bella's clearly thought about getting in contact with her parents, but I haven't. What the fuck do I say?

I'm alright.

That'd be a lie. I'm not fucking alright. I'm trapped in a small, dank, dark cave. Lost.

Maybe I should lie? You know, make them feel better. I wonder what Bella will say. Maybe she'd want me to leave her alone, give her some privacy. I could always wait in the tent.

"Hey, d'you want me to go in the tent? For privacy or some shit?" I offer, trying to be polite.

"No, it's fine," Bella smiles warmly at me.

"Sure?" I check, just in case. She just nods again. "Oh, and thanks. For getting a call to my parents, too," I tell her.

"It's the least I could do. Consider it part of my thanks for saving me," Bella says, smile still in place.

This is…new. We're talking, but there's no shouting. No arguing. And no fucking insults.

In my defence, Bella can give as good as she gets.

I shrug, still processing everything. I consider Bella being my friend when we get back to Forks. Despite her differences, I know she'd fit in. Emmett would take joy in mocking her – not in a harsh way, just what he does to everyone. I can picture her insulting him right back.

Then there's Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. To some, she may seem vain, but we know the girl behind the looks (that's not to say she's not fucking obsessed with looking perfect, though). Rose is like the mother to our group, and I'm certain she'd take Bella under her motherly wing.

Everyone else…once they got to know her, they'd love her. She's not just about the grades, which I think I'm slowly beginning to realise.

"Bella, sweetheart! Is that you?" A motherly voice gushes over the phone, already sounding like she's crying.

"Hey mum, it's me," Bella says, sounding close to tears herself.

"Oh honey, we've been so afraid! When we…when we heard about th-the avalanche, we considered flying over," Bella's mum sobs.

"I'm guessing dad talked you out of that," Bella chuckles.

"Of course I did, Bells," Bella's dad – I presume – replies. "Now that we know you're…alive, your mum's more determined than ever," he adds, chuckling at his wife.

"That's not necessary. They said we could still be in here for maybe a week," Bella admits sadly.

I raise an eyebrow, catching on to what she's doing. She's making the men feel guilty about how long they said it'll take to rescue us.

She's pretty smart. And devious.

I laugh at her actions, surprising her.

"A week!? We're definitely flying up! We're gonna be there when you get out, and we're gonna make sure it's a helluva lot less than a week!" Bella's mother fumes. I laugh again, this time at Bella's mother. She sounds hilarious.

And oblivious to Bella's scheming.

"That's not necessary, mum," Bella says, though I can tell she's lying.

"Nonsense! Charlie will book the next flight out!" Bella's mum decides, final. Bella's next smile is victorious.

"If you insist," Bella finally agrees, trying to sound reluctant.

"Now, I hear there's a boy with you?" Bella's mum asks. I smirk while Bella blushes.

"Uh, yeah, Edward," Bella mumbles.

"The Cullen boy?" Charlie – Bella's father – confirms. "His father, Dr Cullen, is a good man. Been worried sick." My stomach clenches at the thought of my parents worry. My parents; whom I've barely thought about.

"Anyway, is he there? I'd like to speak to him," Bella's mother request's. I gulp.

"I'm here, Mrs Swan," I speak up for the first time. Bella laughs at the look of nerves on my face.

"Please, call me Renée," Bella's mother – Renée – asks. I nod, even though she can't see me. "I'd like to thank you, for sa-saving my daughter. What you did was completely selfless. I'm not sure we'll ever be able to repay you." I try to reply, but the words get stuck in my throat.

She's thanking me? It wasn't even intentional; my body just reacted to the avalanche and grabbed Bella.

"How did you know about that?" Bella asks, saving me from making some awkward reply.

"It was reported on the news what happened. One of the other students – I think they said his name was Emmett – explained how Edward grabbed you and jumped into a cave," Renée explains to us.

I sigh in relief upon hearing that Emmett's ok.

"The boy, Emmett, do you know if he's ok?" I ask nervously.

"Just a broken leg, the news said," Charlie tells me. Once again, I sigh in relief.

Bella continues to speak to her parents, focussing on things other than the accident. I listen, but don't really pay attention. Bella seems happy, content, talking to her parents.

I'm freaking out about talking to mine. What will they ask? I hope they don't ask if I'm ok. I'd have to lie; it'd just be whether or not they believed my lie. Of course I'm not ok, I think they'd get that.

It could be worse, I guess.

Bella says a tearful goodbye to her parent's. I feel like I should hug her or something, to try and cheer her up. It's what a gentleman would do, right? Fuck if I know.

"Don't cry; you'll see them soon." I settle with just speaking words of comfort than hugging her. I have no idea what her reaction would be to that.

"Thanks," Bella mutters, hastily wiping away tears from her face.

"Edward, we're just calling your parents now," Mike informs me.

Again, I nod, so Bella replies for me. I take a deep breath, wondering if Bella was this nervous about speaking to her parents. She didn't look it. But, hopefully neither do I. I'm trying to not show that I'm having a mental fucking freak out right now.

"Edward, darling, is that you?" My mother asks, sounding a lot like Bella's mother. Close to tears. I look over at Bella, who's trying to suppress a laugh at my mum calling me 'darling'. I'll never live this down.

"Yeah, I'm here, mum," I reply, hopefully sounding calm. "Is dad there, too?" I add.

"I'm here, son. I hear you figured out how to use a walkie-talkie?" My dad jokes, laughing lightly. I laugh too.

"Actually, that was all Bella. She's the brains behind the operation," I joke back, happy for the light conversation.

"And you're the brawn?" Dad presumes, laughing. I hear the distinct sound of my mum hitting him on the back of the head.

"Can you not insult our son the first time we get to speak to him?" My mum huffs. I can practically hear her rolling her eyes. "How are you coping?" Mum asks.

How _am_ I coping? Well? Maybe. I don't feel scared.

Strangely, it's comforting to have Bella with me. Even if we do argue.

"I'm good. Bella's keeping me sane," I answer honestly, looking over to Bella. She's looking down, blushing.

"I'm glad you have someone with you. And I hear you saved her. Your father and I watched the interview with Emmett, who seems fine. Apparently he's got Rosalie acting as his nurse." I cringe at the image my mum speaks of, and shudders. Once again, Bella suppresses a laugh.

"Least he's doing ok," I reply, trying to forget the image. "I'd hardly say I saved Bella. I just grabbed her," I admit. It sounds even weirder saying I grabbed her out loud.

"We're proud of you, son," My dad says.

"Getting emotional, old man?" I tease, mainly to stop myself getting emotional.

"What? A father's not allowed to be proud their son saved a girl from an avalanche?" My dad mocks outrage.

"Watch out, mum might hit you again," I chuckle, smiling at the thought.

"Nah, she's too busy booking flights. Once she heard the Swan's were flying out, she decided she wanted to come too. I think she's booking the same flights as them," My dad informs us. I groan.

"You _really_ don't have to fly out," I tell them. I see Bella smirking over where she's sat. At least someone's finding this funny.

"I actually agree with your mother on this one. Those idiots will face hell if they think we're waiting over a week to see you!" I'm surprised at how angry my dad sounds. He's never angry, always the calm and controlled one. The only time he ever really lost his temper was when my younger sister, Alice, snuck out to go to a party one night.

Bella is still smirking, looking totally proud of herself. I sigh, reluctantly giving in to my parents demands. I don't think I'd be able to talk them out of this, anyway.

"Fine, fine. Do what you want," I sigh, speaking into the walkie-talkie.

"Does this mean I can call up Renée Swan and re-connect with her?" My mother asks. Bella and I _both_ gasp at that, looking to each other in shock.

"Why the fu- I mean, why d'you want to speak to her?" I quickly cover up the swearing. Mum doesn't appreciate swearing.

"Is it such a crime?" My mother asks, feigning hurt. I roll my eyes.

"No, mother," I sigh again.

"Good. Now, we're gonna have to go now, we've got packing to do. I can assure you, darling, that you'll be outta that cave in under a week. I promise," My mum says.

"Thanks mum," I tell her, trying to hide the emotion.

"Goodbye, darling. I love you," My mum says.

"I love you as well, son," My dad quickly adds.

"I love both of you, too," I mumble quietly. My dad snort laughs and my mum shouts at him before they finally disconnect.

We end our conversation with Mike, as well, but arrange to contact them again tomorrow. Just to let them know we're alright.

I check the time, and see that is 7:42 p.m. It's been a long day, both physically and mentally. I'm pretty fucking tired right now.

"Are you alright?" Bella asks, sounding nervous. I look up at her, not realising I'd been running my hands through my hair roughly. "You'll go bold," Bella warns, teasing me.

"Been a fucking long day," I sigh, blowing out a large breath.

"You reign in your swearing around your mother, why not around me?" Bella huffs, pouting a little. It's pretty fucking cute.

"My mother's scary when she's angry," I chuckle. Unlike my dad, she's not laid back.

"And I'm not?" Bella asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No you're…" Shit, I can't say hot. For some reason I have a feeling that'd lead to more anger. "Ok, maybe a little," I wink, for good measure. She blushes, ducking her head. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to, calling our parents," I add to mess with her more.

Bella looks back up, though the blush is still on her face. "I don't know what you mean," Bella splutters, trying to act innocent.

"So you didn't think they'd demand to come as soon as they found out how long we could be stuck here?" I smirk at her as her blush deepens. I've never seen a girl blush as much as her before.

"I didn't think yours would," she replies stubbornly. "And it wasn't just to get them to come here."

"Then why go to all the hassle?" I ask, perplexed. I thought I'd figured everything out.

"This is a pretty major accident, which has been reported. If the story can get big enough in the press, there'll be more pressure to rescue us," Bella explains.

"Ah, so you _were_ being devious," I smirk, still feeling triumphant.

"I was only trying to help us," Bella stubbornly replies.

"Whatever," I grin, getting up and walking over to my pack.

I grab a cereal bar and begin eating it, hunger after everything that's happened today. And still tired.

"I'm thinking of crashing early, I'm fucking shattered," I inform Bella once I'm finished with my snack.

"I think I'll join you. Uh, I mean, because I'm tired too, you know? Yeah, I'm…shattered," Bella stutters, blushing again.

I roll my eyes, bemused with her actions, and grab a change of clothes. I'm already beginning to feel messy what with not showering in two days. But, I can't think of any fucking way to have a shower while we're here.

"Um, I have some dry shampoo. It's not like a proper shower, but at least our hair won't be greasy," Bella offers, pulling out a bottle from her pack.

"That'd be great," I grin widely.

Bella pours some of the stuff onto her own hand before handing the bottle to me. I find myself watching her intently as she rubs the cream into her hair, a small smile playing on her lips. She turns and catches me staring, so I desperately search for some excuse.

"I was working out how much I'd need," I blurt out. No way does she believe my lie, but she just shrugs. Maybe, like me, she can't figure out why I was staring.

Once I've rubbed in the dry shampoo, Bella helps me to brush it out. I never usually brush my hair; it's still messy even if I do. But having Bella's hands softly massaging my head and smoothing out the knots feels pretty fucking great.

I have to stop myself moaning more than once.

"There, all done." Bella takes a step back from me, busying herself by finding clothes from her pack.

I clamber inside the tent to get changed, Bella joining me shortly after. Like the previous night, our bodies are close together due to the small space. Bella presses herself up close to the side of the tent, as far away from me as possible.

"I don't fucking bite…" I grumble under my breath, lying down fully.

"What did you say?" Bella glares, turning to face me. Shit, she heard.

"Nothing. Goodnight," I turn away and close my eyes pretending to be asleep. I feel her intense stare on the back of my head, before finally hearing her soft sigh and turning around in her sleeping bag.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on their contact with the outside world? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23 (changed my twitter! check my profile for more about that :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella:**

**Day 3**

Strong arms have wrapped themselves around my small frame, holding me tightly against the body's chest. It feels nice, though. Peaceful and comforting, the warmth engulfing me completely.

I'm only half awake, so it doesn't register in my mind who the arms belong to. I'm happy to just revel in the embrace.

"Mmm…Bella," a voice behind me hums, sounding just as content as I feel. "Shit! Bella!" Suddenly the body is jolting, pulling me to consciousness.

Now that I am fully awake, it clicks that the arms around me belong to Edward. Edward, the guy I'm stuck with in a cave. The guy I hated yesterday, but that feeling vanished as soon as the call to our parents happened.

I don't think I have the will power to stay mad at him, no matter how much I might want to.

I slowly sit up and rub my eyes, trying to wake myself up. No doubt Edward is regretting the position we woke up in. I can't find it in me to regret it, though. It felt too nice.

"Morning, Edward." I yawn loudly and stretch widely, still adjusting to being awake. "Or whatever time it is," I add, since the light around us doesn't reflect the time.

It's going to be weird seeing the sun again.

"Morning. I'm sorry about my arms…I guess they have a fucking mind of their own," Edward chuckles, his voice sounding gruff. Probably because he just woke up.

"Don't be," I tell him, and then blush once I realise what I've admitted. Edward realises, too, and smirks cockily. "You provided extra warmth for me, since it's cold in here. That's all," I add, though it's a complete lie. Edward's face falls slightly, and I feel so mean, but I can't find it in me to take back my words.

Instead, I unzip my sleeping bag and the tent, in search of a watch. I check the time, happy that it is the morning. 10:13 a.m. I'm actually quite surprised we slept for so long, considering we went to bed earlier than usual.

I grab my notebook out of my bag, and begin writing. Yesterday, after our fight when Edward left me alone, I began writing a diary about what had happened so far. It helped to take my mind off things and gave me a good place to rant about how infuriating Edward is.

In the diary, I write about something that happened yesterday. While Edward was talking to his parents, I noticed something his mother said. _"Does this mean I can call up Renée Swan and re-connect with her?"_ At first I was shocked that she wanted to speak to my mum, then I realised she said _'re-connect'_. As in, she knew my mum before, but they hadn't spoken in a while.

It took a while, but I finally managed to remember. When I was 5, my mum and Edward's mum were really good friends. Since they had children who were around about the same age, they used to get together. They'd talk, and I'd play with Edward. From what I can remember, we actually got pretty close.

But then, my mum and dad moved away from Forks for a few years. My grandmother – my mum's mum – got cancer, so we moved to Phoenix, Arizona, to be close to her and help her out.

We moved back to Forks when I was 14, after my grandmother passed away. It was sad, and by the time I returned I'd completely forgotten all about my friendship with Edward. Seems like he did, too.

"We should probably get some food," Edward grunts, appearing from the tent.

"Do you want to set up a fire while I gather some snow?" I suggest politely, completely different from his mood of annoyance.

"Alright," he shrugs, not looking over at me. Maybe what I said before hurt him more than I thought…

But, why? It's hardly like there's any kind of attraction between us.

I grab my boiling pot and scoop some snow into it as Edward arranges the sticks. We work in silence, boiling water to mix with pot noodles. Hopefully we won't be in here for too long, otherwise we'll run out of food.

We both eat our pot noodles in silence. Silence seems to engulf us, and it's so annoying! Yesterday, with the phone calls, I thought we were making progress. Becoming friendlier. No. Somehow, we've managed to fall out again.

We're good at arguing.

"Are you gonna finish that, or just play with it?" Edward asks, pointing at my pot noodle.

"No, have it." I hand him the pot noodle, annoyed but slightly thankful for the conversation.

Until it stops again.

I feel like screaming, 'what's your problem?', though I can see that resulting in more arguing.

"We should probably turn on the walkie-talkie in case there's any news," I say, trying to start a conversation.

Edward just nods in response.

I pick up the walkie-talkie and turn it on, pushing the buttons harder than necessary. I'll take my anger out on the walkie-talkie instead of Edward.

Silence returns, so I take out my notebook. The entry in my diary is solely about Edward, complaining about how much I hate him. Why can't he be like the sweet, 5 year old boy I remember? Not an annoying, pompous, cocky teenager who has more mood swings than I can count.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" A voice from the walkie-talkie sounds out. I recognise it as Mike's voice.

"Yes, we're both here," I answer, shooting a look at Edward. He's glaring at the ground.

"Good, both of your parents are here. They arrived ten minutes ago," Mike informs us. Edward perks up slightly at this.

"Hey mum and dad," I smile, feeling closer to them. They're still so far away, but somehow they feel closer.

"Sweetie, we'll get you out soon!" My mum shouts through the speaker.

"Yes, we've planned to start digging you out in about three days," Mike announces.

"Three fucking days! Why not straight away?" Edward fumes angrily. Gee, thanks for the desperation to get away from me.

"We would, but there are more avalanches scheduled for tomorrow," Mike replies calmly.

I freeze. Tense up. Clutch my arms around my body.

Another avalanche? Wait, he said _avalanches_? As in, more than one.

No. That can't happen. Avalanches can't happen that frequently.

"This mountain was supposed to be safer! That's the whole reason our school chose this mountain, as it was the one that less frequently had avalanches. There hasn't been a reported avalanche in nearly 5 years!" I rant desperately, as if this information will make everything go away.

"I know, we're all surprised at this new information," Mike replies, sounding frustratingly calm.

"Surprised? You're _surprised_? Maybe you'd be a little more than surprised if you were stuck in a freaking cave!" I shout, anger quickly rising in me.

Spending time with Edward is bad. It makes me angry. I've never lost my temper with anyone.

_You've never been stuck in a cave before, either._

Now I'm arguing with myself!

"I think what she means is that we're a little shocked and afraid," Edward adds. How have the tables turned? He's the calm one, and I'm the one who's easily losing their temper.

"As soon as the avalanches have cleared we're sending in a large team. There's been a whole team of volunteers pouring into the site to help rescue you two," Mike informs us.

"Ok, thank you for telling us," Edward replies.

He talks to his parents for a bit, before we end the call. I'm still so confused and scared, trying to sort out my emotions. I feel like crying, screaming and shouting all at the same time.

I pace around the space, but it's so small I end up walking around in circles. Which just makes me dizzy.

"Calm down," Edward suddenly says. I stop my spinning and look over at him, puzzled. "It's just a couple more avalanches. We can hardly get _more_ fucking stuck, can we?" Edward reasons with me.

"Yes! It could take longer for the people to clear the snow, and it's going to feel like an earthquake shaking our small cave," I point out to him. Still pacing in circles.

"At least stop walking in fucking circles. You'll get dizzy and throw up," Edward sighs, once again not looking at me. "By the way, that was pretty rude how you spoke to Mike before." Great. He's smirking now.

"I took my anger out on him," I mumble weakly.

"You didn't swear, though. Only said 'freaking'. Have you ever sworn?" Edward's full on smirking now, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"No, I haven't. I've never felt the need," I reply, crossing my arms.

"You've never wanted to say fuck? Shit? Crap? Bloody hell? Um…bastard? Bitch?" Edward lists as many swear words as he can think of.

"Never have I said any of those," I huff, sitting down. I am feeling a little dizzy.

"Come on, just say one. For me?" Edward pleads.

"Why? Why do you want me to swear?" I raise an eyebrow at him, genuinely curious.

"Just wondering if you have the ability to swear," Edward shrugs, acting casual.

"Everyone has the ability, they're just words," I sigh, grabbing the torch and winding it up just for something to do.

"If they're just words, say them," Edward smirks triumphantly, like he's won or something.

"No," I say firmly.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Edward grins, still trying to convince me. I just shake my head, staying strong. "Stubborn girl…" I hear Edward mumble, but I don't think he intends for me to hear.

Like last night, when he said he didn't bite. In truth, I moved away from him because I liked his closeness too much. I found myself accidentally leaning closer, breathing in his scent.

Which is bad. I'm supposed to hate him.

To try and sort out all my emotions, I turn to my diary. Never before have I ever been so…confused, about how I feel. I've never felt so many emotions in such a short space of time.

"What you writing?" Edward says, reaching for my notebook.

"Holy sugar!" I shout, scared at his sudden closeness.

"Sugar? Is that code for shit?" Edward chuckles, still trying to peer at my notebook.

"Maybe," I squeak out. "Uh, I've been writing a sort of diary about our time stuck in the cave," I explain, hoping to change the conversation away from my use of the word sugar.

"Cool," Edward nods, but his mind is clearly focussed on something else. "Do you have a word for fuck?" Edward grins, his mind distracted. It seems Edward can only focus on one thing at a time.

"Fudge…" I mutter quietly, blushing.

"Ah, so you have your own version of swear words," Edward smirks. "Fudge…"

"I like fudge!" I shrug petulantly.

"How about for bitch? Do you have a word for that?" Edward asks. "Is it another food? Like, you son of a bread! You son of a biscuit!" Edward doesn't give me time to reply, instead laughing at his own jokes.

"No, it's just sugar and fudge," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"I think you should use biscuit," Edward nods, stilling laughing.

I huff, tempted to tell him to fudge off. Actually, I'm more tempted to break my swearing virginity and shout a load of expletives at him.

Somehow, I manage to rein it in.

"You want to swear at me, don't you?" Edward smiles knowingly. "Do it, tell me to fuck off. It'll release a lot of energy and frustration," Edward winks, and I think back to yesterday when he was saying he was sexual frustrated.

A growl escapes me as I try to hold in the swearing. It will just give him satisfaction. I don't want to see that satisfied smirk on his face.

"That growl was more cute than scary," Edward chuckles, then frowns. "Not that I think you're cute." He shakes his head as if trying to convince himself.

"And you're more infuriating than handsome," I retort.

"You're only annoyed because I make you feel things you've never felt before," Edward states confidently. It only makes me want to curse at him more because he's right.

"You couldn't be more wrong," I lie, gritting my teeth.

"You couldn't be a worse liar," Edward easily replies, smiling way too sweetly.

I huff loudly, turning away from him and grabbing a book from my pack. I spend the rest of the day reading, avoiding any conversation with Edward. I'm so angry, but it's more with myself. He's right, so completely right. And he knows this. So I'm mad at myself for being so glaringly obvious.

Edward yawns very loudly and very noticeably, before announcing that he's going to sleep. I nod in response, still reading my book. Really, I'm prolonging the moment of having to be close to him, in the tent.

I can't explain my actions towards him in the tent. I want to be close to him but I try to stay away. When I'm too close to him I can't think straight. Which is exactly what happens in the tent.

Finally, when my eyes keeping falling closed, I make my way into the tent. I don't bother changing, I'll change in the morning.

Quietly, I zip myself up in my sleeping bag, trying to keep thinking coherently, and stay a safe distance from Edward. Of course, this doesn't work.

In the end, I snuggle closer to him. I figure, he's asleep, he won't even realise. In the morning I can blame it on my subconscious.

Right now, my mind stays fixed on the feeling of his closeness…

* * *

**A/N: Um...thoughts? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward:**

**Day 4**

A loud rumbling cuts away the silence with strong tremors rocking everywhere. The sudden noise and movement jolts me awake, wide awake.

I hear a high pitched squeal before feeling arms wrapping around me, squeezing me tightly. For a moment, I revel in the feeling of safety and closeness while the noise continues.

As the tremors die down, I open my eyes – that were previously tightly squeezed shut – and look at the girl clinging to me as if her life depends on it.

Fuck, it's Bella!

_Who else could it be, jackass?_ My subconscious retorts. I roll my eyes at myself.

"Bella…" I begin, just as another jolt rocks the cave.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" My eyes bug as I realise it wasn't _me_ shouting the curses.

"Um, where's Bella and what have you done with her?" I joke, looking down at Bella. Who's still in my arms.

Quite comically, Bella's eyes widen as she realises what she says. Her hand clamps over her mouth while she shakes her head from side to side.

"I don't swear. Ever," Bella mumbles, her hand making it hard for me to understand fully what she's saying.

"Looks like you do," I tease, smiling down at her. "I swear all the fucking time!" I add, grinning.

"You're such a bad influence on me…" Bella mumbles – at least, I _think_ she does. Her hand is still covering her mouth.

I reach forward and – with the arm that isn't wrapped around Bella – I move her hand away from her mouth. She blushes, trying to use the hand to cover her face, but I hold it away. I'm much stronger than her, so in the end she gives up.

"Now I can understand what the fuck you're saying," I chuckle lightly. Bella still looks to be in shock.

Just as she's about to reply, yet another jolt rocks the cave. This one, unlike the other, is more powerful. Another squeal comes from Bella as she buries her head into my chest, her arms clutching hold of me.

Truthfully, it feels pretty fucking good.

Not that I'll ever admit this.

Ever.

Whilst Bella's clinging on to me, I try to soothe her in some way. I gently rub up and down her back, having no fucking clue if I'm helping or not. I hope I am.

"It's alright. Just an avalanche. Like that guy said," I say, hoping to reassure her.

"I know it's just…scary. It makes me remember that first one," Bella admits shyly. "Sorry for clinging to you," she adds, shuffling away a bit.

I don't why I do it, but I wrap my arms around her, stopping her from moving. She gasps, as I accidentally bring her closer to me.

Damn, her lips are so fucking full and pouty…

"Uh, don't apologise. I don't, um, mind, it feels…" Fuck, I can't tell her it feels good. Can I? No. My feelings are messed up, there's no reason to confuse her as well. "It feels safe," I settle for saying.

"O-Ok," Bella stutters.

Shit, now I've scared her.

"We don't have to…um, cling to each other. You know; if you don't want to or, fuck, yeah." I've never stuttered so much before. What the fuck is wrong with me!

"No, I like it." Now Bella's blushing, looking embarrassed. "It feels, um, _safe_, like you said." Bella nods, as if trying to convince herself.

This is weird…

Before I can process this any further, another avalanche hits. Bella snuggles into me as my arms tighten around her small frame. Only when I'm this close do I realise just how small she is. And curvy, even with all the thermal outfit.

Other girls I've been with have always been stick thin, and pretty tall. But, lying here next to Bella, feels more comfortable than I've ever felt with those girls.

Fuck, I don't like where my thoughts are going!

It's just…I haven't seen anyone else – any other girls – in a while. Maybe I was right about the sexual frustration.

And now I'm trying to lie to myself.

Fucking brilliant.

"Edward, I'm scared," Bella sobs. I hadn't realised she was crying.

Reaching up, I brush away some of her fallen tears. "It's ok, Bella. We'll be fine. You'll see. Mike said they were sending out a rescue team to start moving snow tomorrow, as soon as the avalanches stop." I'm just repeating information, but it seems to work.

"Ok. Thanks. Sorry. For freaking out. And not making sense," Bella shakes her head, looking confused at herself. "You didn't swear," she adds, smiling slightly.

"Oh, well, I should probably make up for it," I smirk, chuckling. "Fuck, shit, bloo-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Bella covers my mouth with her hand, laughing loudly.

I lick her hand to get her to remove it, which works well.

"Ew! Edward!" Bella shrieks, wiping her hand over the sleeping bags.

"Boy cooties!" I shout, triumphantly. Bella laughs even more.

"You have the mental age of a five year old!" she announces, now in hysterics.

"It's more fun," I shrug, smiling. "And swearing's pretty fun." I wink, since I know she swore. She just rolls her eyes at me, while I grin triumphantly.

"While there's a break in the tremors maybe we should get some food?" Bella suggests.

I nod in agreement and – pretty fucking reluctantly – loosen my arms from around her. As we move out of the tent, Bella still looks pretty shaken up.

We move quickly around the small space, trying to make breakfast before there's another shock. I'm surprised at how many there's been already. Surely this means that even more snow is being piled on top of our cave, further blocking the entrance.

No, _don't_ think like that. We'll be fine. There'll be a big rescue team, just waiting to save us.

Thankfully, we managed to eat breakfast with no shakes. Each minute that passes with no tremors relaxes Bella even further.

Not that I minded having her wrapped up in my arms…

As soon as breakfast is over Bella grabs her book from her pack and starts reading. I want to talk to her, but I'm scared of what might slip out.

_You know how we were cuddling in the tent? Yeah, I liked that shit._

That wouldn't go down well. And me? Liking cuddling? That's new.

Girls never usually hang around for cuddling. And I've never wanted them to. But now, that's _all_ I want to do with Bella.

If I told her that, she probably wouldn't understand what I was trying to say.

_I want to cuddle with you, but not have sex._

Also probably wouldn't go down too well.

Damn, why is this so fucking complicated?

Maybe if I keep myself busy? My thoughts to not be focussed on Bella?

That could work…

I remember Bella saying yesterday something about writing a diary. I could do that.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm so fucking confused right now. Bella's just…different. So different. From all the others girls, from what I thought she'd be like. My thoughts always go back to her, constantly thinking about her. What does this mean?  
I tease her a lot, winding her up about liking me. In truth, I don't think she likes me. Not even as a friend. When I suggested we become friends, she froze. I can't say that I blame her; I've never made an effort to talk to her before. Why should that change just because we happen to be stuck together?  
This was actually supposed to take my mind off Bella. Instead, I'm writing all my thoughts and feelings on a piece of paper. At least I don't look fucking crazy just staring off into space trying to figure things out…  
Another thing that confuses the shit outta me is Bella's mood swings. One minute, we'll be having a conversation, and the next she'll be tensing up because of something I've said. What's up with that shit? Hell if I know. I try to talk to her without shouting or losing my temper, but she just confused me so damn much! I think it's more frustration at myself, which I take out on Bella.  
I really hope that when we get out of this stupid cave we'll at least be friends. At least be friends? Why did I write at least? I don't want more than friendship…do I? Fuck, I think-_

My hands shake, the pen drawing a line over the paper before it falls to the fall. As the cave begins to move I clutch onto the paper, terrified Bella might read it. I look over to Bella's, who's dropped her book, and is staring back at me.

Slowly, I make my way over to her. But not before folding up the paper and stuffing it safely away in my pocket.

Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to write down my feelings.

"It's ok, Bella, I'm here," I soothe her as I sit next to her. Before I'm even properly sat down Bella is clambering into my lap, wrapping her petite arms around me.

"There wasn't an avalanche for ages…" Bella mumbles, her voice muffled since her face is pressed against my chest.

This avalanche doesn't last too long, but even after the shaking is over Bella stays still, hugging me. I try not to think of how good it feels, or what I would've written on that damn paper if I hadn't been stopped.

"What were you reading?" I ask her quietly, trying to keep the topic of conversation away from the avalanches.

"This book called _Noughts and Crosses_," Bella answers. "Dammit! I'll have lost my page!" she suddenly exclaims, shuffling back a little on my lap.

"What's it about?" I ask, chuckling a little at the look of annoyance on her face.

"It's about black and white people, only they're called noughts and crosses, and it's the black people who have power. It's a really good book," Bella nods, reaching over and picking up the book.

She flicks through the pages, probably trying to find which page she was on. When she finally finds the page, she slips in the bookmark and places the book back down.

Meanwhile, she remains sitting on my lap. More than anything I want to wrap my arms around her, but I feel like that would be crossing boundaries. Would it? Probably. All I know is that it would be so easy to wrap them around Bella, holding her to me.

Would she hate me if I did that? Slap me and tell me to stay away from me?

I don't think I could handle it if she said those things to me.

Bella and I stay in comfortable silence. We leave it that way, both of us knowing we'd probably end up arguing if we opened our mouths. Something stupid always slips out.

During the next avalanche, Bella clings to me once more. With some impressive self-restraint, my arms stay by my sides. I don't want Bella to think I'd be taking advantage of her when she's scared.

"Hold me, Edward, please," Bella whimpers, burying her face further into my chest once she's said this.

How can I refuse? My arms quickly wrap around her, pulling her to me slightly. She looks up at me, silently questioning why my arms were so quick to move.

I don't know either…

"They'll be over soon," I say, referring to the avalanches. Part of me hopes they'll end soon – they're pretty fucking scary – but another part secretly hopes they keep going, so I get longer to hold Bella.

Then I feel bad for thinking that, when the avalanches are clearly distressing Bella.

The rest of the day consists of Bella and me holding onto each other, only talking about little things between avalanches. It was nice, though, peaceful.

Aside from the earth-moving avalanches.

Even when we went to sleep in the tent, Bella insisted on still clinging to each other. So, we went to the sleep, arms and legs tangled with one another.

And I've never felt more content.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the new developments? ;D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**

**P.S. The book Bella was reading, _Noughts and Crosses_, is written by Malorie Blackman. You should all check it out, it's a really good book, and there are more in the series!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No updates until Wednesday on any of my stories, as I'm going to Berlin tomorrow! :D**

* * *

**Bella**

**Day 5**

Yesterday, Edward and I didn't argue once.

Yesterday, I spent all day clinging to Edward.

Yesterday, I realised I had feelings for Edward.

He was just such a gentleman. Holding me because of how scared I was. I may or may not have played up how scared I was, just so he'd hold me for longer. It worked, though.

Now, waking up in his arms, I realise this is how I always want to wake up. Edward's still asleep, so I take a moment to admire him. Despite us arguing a lot, I've only now found out he can be sweet and caring.

Edward's eyes slowly flicker open, so I quickly avert my gaze.

"Hopefully there'll be no more fucking avalanches today," Edward groans sleepily, rubbing his face.

"I couldn't agree more," I chuckle. They did still scare me, and I'm pretty thankful they're over. I don't know how much longer I could deal with them. "This should hopefully mean they can start clearing some of the snow," I add, smiling at the thought.

We stay in the tent for a while, just relaxing after yesterday. When we finally leave the tent, we hear the walkie-talkie in the living room making noises.

I quickly pick it up, pressing the buttons and speaking into it.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I eagerly speak into the receiver.

"Yes, it's Mike here. How did you cope with the avalanches?" Mike replies. How did I cope? Well, they scared the life out of me, but, thankfully, I had the most amazing man with me, holding me.

"They were ok. A little unnerving, but we're both ok," I settle for saying, casting Edward a quick glance. His eyes quickly move from my face to the ground.

"Good. There are no expected avalanches today, so a rescue team is currently on the way over to the site to begin clearing snow." I smile widely at that news, happy beyond words. We'll be out of here, soon.

"That's great!" I exclaim happily.

"There's something else we need to tell you…" Mike trails off uncertainly.

"What would that be?" I ask cautiously.

"The news networks have heard about your story, of being trapped, and there are several reporters now on site. And, um, they've listened in to most of your conversations." What? Is he serious?

I look over at Edward, who's currently glaring at the walkie-talkie. Before he can spurt some angry swear words, I cut in.

"Are they listening right now?" I quickly ask, hoping Edward will calm down. At least a little bit.

"Um, yes," Mike replies shortly. Oh.

"Right. Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" I ask, trying – not so subtly – to end the conversation. Edward looks ready to explode.

"I think that's about it," Mike says.

"Oh, one last question. How long do you think it'll take to clear the snow?" I ask.

"Due to extra snow from the avalanches, three to four days possibly." While I want to shout how that sounds ridiculous, I hold it in. Because people are listening.

"Ok, thanks," I tell him, trying to hide my distaste.

We say our goodbyes, and then I switch off the walkie-talkie and place it down on the ground.

"Is that off?" Edward motions towards the walkie-talkie that's now on the floor. I just nod in response. "What the fuck? Reporters? Three to fucking four days? They couldn't tell us _before_ they fucking released our conversations! And how the fucking long can they take to clear snow?" Edward rants angrily.

I accidentally laugh at the fact most of what he said was a swear word.

"Are you laughing at me?" Edward questions, stalking towards me. Um, that's kind of hot.

"N-No. Not _at_ you, just at how, um, most of your rant consisted of swear words," I explain. Edward keeps moving towards me, only stopping when he's standing right in front of me. Fudge. Sugar. What the heck do I do?

"Well it is fucking ridiculous. I could see the anger in you, which was why you ended the conversation with a shit question," Edward mutters, sounding a lot less angry.

"I was doing it more for your sake," I admit quietly.

My brain has turned to mush having him so close to me. Like it always does.

Our eyes lock, and it's only then when my brain starts working again. Edward obviously can't like me in the same way I like him. He's known for being with girls for one night, and then never speaking to them again. I don't want that. I don't want to cut all contact with him.

Plus, it'd be majorly awkward not talking while sharing a small space.

So, I decide to try something. Something possibly stupid with a high chance of not working, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. This may work, and it may work well.

I lick my lips, but instead of going in for a kiss, I take a couple of steps away from Edward. To the other side of the cave. His brows furrow in confusion, a slight crease forming. I feel like smiling victoriously, but then he'd know what I was doing.

"Hungry?" I ask, pretending the last few minutes didn't happen.

"Um…yeah. I mean, what food do you have?" Edward stutters, looking…well, flustered. I did that to him?

"Pot noodles, cereal bars…chocolate," I list the small amount of foods I have. "Oh, and some raisins," I add, pulling out a small box of raisins.

"I could go for some raisins," Edward shrugs, sitting down opposite me.

"I only have one box," I inform him, opening the raisins.

"Oh! I know! Throw 'em and see if I can catch them in my mouth!" Edward suggests, eyes gleaming like a five year old. I roll my eyes and laugh at the same time.

I pick out a raisin, with Edward opening his mouth widely. Rolling my eyes once more, I launch the raisin at his face. It, of course, misses, hitting him right on the nose.

"Great throw," Edward comments, picking up the raisin and eating it. "Throw another!" Edward demands, still excited.

I do as he says, aiming a bit lower to hit him on the chin. This continues for a while, with me missing his mouth every time. This is going well.

"Open wide," Edward grins, holding up a raisin.

"No, this isn't a good idea. I'm rubbish at both throwing and catching!" I quickly try to protest.

"Aw, come on Bella. Please, for me?" Edward pleads, beginning to pout.

"Fine," I sigh, opening my mouth.

"I knew I could get you to open your mouth for me," Edward winks. I want to snap my mouth shut, but he throws the raisin. It lands somewhere in my hair, my mouth staying open in shock at Edward's comment.

Before I realise what's happening, Edward is crawling over to me, kneeling right in front of me. He picks the raisin out from my hair, and discards it on the ground. I shut my mouth, holding my lips together.

"Sorry, bad throw," Edward chuckles, backing away a bit. I breathe out shakily, still not getting over the feelings that arise in me when he's close.

"My turn." I pick another raisin out of the box, and get ready to aim it into his mouth. I'm determined to get at least _one_ in his mouth.

He opens his mouth widely, so I throw the raisin. He moves his head around, trying to catch the raisin. Somehow, he manages to catch it.

"You're getting better at throwing," he says, while eating the raisin.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," I comment, popping a raisin into my mouth. Edward's eaten most of them.

The game ends shortly afterwards, as all the raisins are eaten. It was full while it lasted, making me forget everything about the situation.

"Are you worried?" Edward asks suddenly.

"About what?" I reply, puzzled.

"About when we get out of here. All the media, our parents, everyone else. Everyone's gonna want to know what the fuck happened in here," Edward sighs, sounding worried himself.

"Truthfully, I hadn't given it much thought. Though, the longer we're in here, I think, the more attention we'll draw. Media involvement was inevitable, but I hope it doesn't get too much," I tell him honestly. "Are you worried?"

"A little. I just…fuck, when I get out, I just want to go back to how everything was before. I want to forget this," Edward looks down at the cave ground, frowning. "No, I don't want to forget. At least, not _everything_," he looks pointedly at me when saying this.

"You'd still want to be friends?" I ask tentatively. The first time he suggested us being friends, I totally freaked. Honestly, I was hurt about him not wanting more. Now I realise I'd be happy as long as I'm close to him.

"Something like that," he nods, confirming his statement. What does he mean by that? Something more or something less than friends?

And people say women are confusing.

"I don't want to forget. Anything," I tell him. "Even if I wanted to, being stuck in a cave is hardly something someone can forget. But there have been a lot of memories in here. Good and bad. Memorable all the same," I add in explanation.

"Like always, I guess you're right," Edward says. Though, not in a spiteful way. In a thoughtful way.

"It'll be a good story to tell the grandchildren," I joke, easing the tension. "You shouldn't be worried about what'll happen when we get out. Parents and media alike only want the best for us," I reassure him.

"Now I feel like a prick, making _you_ comfort _me_," Edward chuckles.

"Think of it as my way of thanking you for yesterday," I reply to him.

"I can think of other ways of saying thank you…" Edward mumbles quietly. I'm not sure I'm supposed to hear him.

"Just think of it like this; if the media get too annoying, just claim you're too stressed after the events to speak any more," I tell Edward. He laughs at what I say, nodding in agreement.

I take out my diary and begin writing again. Yesterday, the avalanches rocked the cave too much, preventing me from writing. At least it gives me more to write about, to waste more time.

I saw Edward writing yesterday, but he very quickly hid it before I could read it. Which just made me even more curious about what he had written.

At 11 p.m., we both begin yawning, so we decide to go to bed. Edward goes in the tent first, with me lying down next to him.

"At least tonight we don't have to cling to each other," Edward jokes.

My heart, however, doesn't appreciate the joke. It feels like it's being stamped on.

"Yeah, great," I mutter, turning away from him.

I feel my eyes well with tears, so I squeeze my eyes shut in hopes of stopping them. It doesn't work, as I feel the tears fall down my face.

Why did I ever think Edward might want me? He only held me yesterday because I asked, begged him to hold me. Before, he kept his arms at his side, away from me.

"Bella," Edward begins. I wipe my face and close my eyes, wishing I was asleep.

His arms pull me closer to him, holding me tightly against him. Still the tears fall in an endless stream, and I can only hope he doesn't see them.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Edward and Bella's developing relationship?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward:**

**Day 5**

Does she think I don't know? Does she think I can't tell that she's crying?

What I said, it wasn't meant to come out like that. Fuck, I can't believe I screwed up this fucking badly!

I never meant to hurt her. I don't _want_ to hurt her. Ever. I thought things went well with us today. I thought I gave her plenty of hints that I wanted her.

Yep, I want her.

I began thinking about what it'll be like when we're out of the cave, and Bella won't have to be close to me. That just hurt, the thought of not having her near to me.

And then I realised what that meant.

So I began hinting. Told her I didn't want to forget her, but more than friendship. But every time I got close to her, she closed up. I stalked over to her, she licked her lips, and then she walked away. I thought she was going to kiss me. I was about to kiss her.

When I threw the raisin in her hair, she couldn't close her mouth fast enough. That shit hurt. A lot.

Now, though, I've properly ruined everything. I just meant a light joke, to ease the tension, and now she's crying.

I was stupid to ever think she'd want someone like me. I used to be so fucking proud of my reputation. The guy who only has one night stands. Right now there's nothing I resent more than what people fucking think of me.

What Bella thinks of me.

She's too intelligent, too pure, too sweet and kind to ever fall for someone like me.

She's still crying, and I can't bear it. To know that _I_ caused this. It makes me feel like shit. It makes me hate myself.

So, acting before thinking (of which I do quite a lot) I pull her closer to me. I wish I could beg her not to cry, but I don't think she wants me to know she's crying.

I hold her tightly against me, begging I can make things up to her tomorrow. She can't stay mad at me. I want us to at least be friends outside this cave.

* * *

**Day 6**

In the morning, I roll over and feel nothing. No sleeping bag. No Bella. Where is she?

She can't have gone far…

I wriggle out of my sleeping bag as quickly as possible – which isn't very fast, these things are damn near possible to escape – and unzip the tent. I stumble out into the darkness, aware that the wind up torch has been turned off. Or it's run out of power.

"Bella?" I call out into the darkness, searching for her.

Right in the corner of the cave, as far away as possible from the tent, sits Bella. She's in her sleeping bag, leaning against the side of the cave as her arms wrap around her legs.

"I had a nightmare," Bella mumbles, clearly lying. I want to ask her, _why even bother_, but I don't.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask softly, approaching slowly.

"I'm fine now," she replies, not answering my question.

_I've done this to her…_

I crouch down in front of her, wishing it was lighter so I could see her face. She ducks her head, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whisper to her, sighing heavily.

"For what? You didn't cause the nightmare," she huffs, leaning her head against the cave.

"We both know there was no fucking nightmare," I sigh, standing up to pace around.

Inside, I'm screaming for Bella to just tell me the truth.

"What do you want me to say? The truth?" Bella asks angrily, also standing up.

"Yes, please, that'd be a fucking treat," I grit out.

"A treat? Are you saying I've never told you the truth before?" Bella demands. Shit, now she's really angry. "I know the truth about you. You can't wait until you're out of this cave, until you don't have to be stuck with me! You don't have to pretend you want to be my friend, every time you mention it you almost flinch at your words!" Bella shouts at me.

None of that is true. She doesn't…she's got it all wrong.

"No, Bella, that's not true! Why can't you trust anything I fucking say? I wish…" I trail off, not know how to end that sentence.

"Wish what? That you were stuck with someone else? Maybe Emmett or that girl Tanya, I'm sure she'd have sex with you. Sex is all you ever think about, right?" Bella laughs sarcastically, snidely.

I lose it then. I try and show her differently, but it's like she doesn't _want_ to see any other side of me. "It seems you already have a fucking opinion on me, before we even met! No, sex isn't on my fucking mind! What is, is getting out of this damn cave alive, seeing my family again. How fucking dare you make assumptions of me, before you even know me?" After I finish shouting I stalk off into the tent, needing to be on my own.

But that's pretty hard. What with being in a fucking cave.

I lie down on my bed, trying to forget what just happened. I hear Bella crying outside, not even trying to silence her sobs. It still hurts to hear her cry, but the anger is overpowering. I don't want her to see me a one night stand guy, but that's what everyone thinks of me.

The thing that angered me most, however, was how right she was. That is what everyone thinks of me, they've just never said it to my face before.

And a girl I'm falling for has never pointed it out before.

"Mike's trying to speak to us," Bella announces, unzipping the tent slightly. Her hand is brushing away tears as she speaks.

I shrug, unzipping the tent fully and stepping out into the space. She's turned the light back on.

"Hello?" Bella speaks into the walkie-talkie. I look anywhere but her face. If I'm not looking at her I can try to convince myself she's not crying. I didn't make her cry.

Again.

"Hello! Good news, the rescue team is currently working at clearing the snow away," Mike replies, sounding happy.

"That's really great news," replies Bella enthusiastically, shooting a glare my way. I stare back, keeping my expression bored.

Inside, though, it hurts.

"I can't wait to get out of here," I speak up. "It'll be good to see my family and friends again," I add, looking over at Bella. She's looking down at the ground, crying again.

Fuck.

"Great! Well, that's all we wanted to say, we'll keep you updated with the progress."

Once again, the cave is plunged into silence. I'm so conflicted. While I want to apologise to Bella, I also want to shout some more. I'm scared that if I open my mouth to speak to Bella, the wrong thing will come out.

So, in a stroke of genius, I grab some paper, a pen, and hurry into the tent. I begin writing a letter to Bella to apologise, so that I don't accidentally insult or something.

I swear my mouth has a fucking mind of its own.

On the piece of paper are an abundance of scribbles and crossing outs. I change my mind about what to write a million times, wishing I had a computer to type this up. Dammit.

It takes hours (literally) for me to finish my letter, due to all the mistakes. I consider getting another piece of paper to write it up again, but then decide against it. I'd probably change everything I've written, anyway.

I hear crashing and banging coming from outside the tent, so I put the letter in my pocket and leave the tent. I'm greeted with Bella surrounded in poles.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, perplexed.

"Putting up a tent," Bella replies in a 'duh' tone.

"Another tent won't fit," I reason with her.

"Well if you think I'm sleeping next to you, you've got another thing coming," Bella says.

Ouch.

"Have the fucking tent, I'll sleep out here," I huff, frustrated.

"Wow, you _can_ be a gentleman," Bella replies sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to fucking help, but you clearly don't give a shit about anything I say or do. It's not going to change your opinion of me, is it?" I'm getting angry again, just being around her.

This is what I meant about my mouth having a mind of its own.

"Ok, how about this?" Bella begins, fire in her eyes. "Thank you so much for giving me the tent, Edward, you're such a gentleman," Bella says in a sickly sweet voice, before storming into the tent.

Um.

I'm not sure how to react to that.

Just as I'm about to hand her the letter, she throws my sleeping bag out at me. Well, fuck her then. No letter for her.

Bella stays in the tent for the rest of the afternoon – probably worried that if she leaves I'll steal the tent from her. I check the time on my watch, and decide to try and sleep. Maybe after Bella has slept she'll calm down. And I can give her the letter.

Hopefully.

For what feels like hours, I toss and turn and turn and toss. I'm restless. I can't sleep. For some reason.

Shit, Bella.

What the fuck?

I've slept perfectly fine without her before, so why not now? Why can't I sleep without feeling her lying up against me?

Fuck. This isn't good. At all. Not at all good.

Bella Swan is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on a sullen Edward? ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

**Day 7**

I wish yesterday never happened. I wish Edward never saved me. I wish I never came to Alaska.

I'm wishing a lot of things right now, but none are coming true.

I wish Edward felt the same as me. I wish I was out of this cave. I wish I had a friend here with me.

I'm still lying in the tent, prolonging my exit. It's midday, and I know Edward's awake because I can see faint light and a pacing form. But I don't want to face him. I can't.

I cried in front of him yesterday, not caring what he thought of me. At least, that's what I told myself. He clearly doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him?

"The walkie-talkie is making noises," Edward announces, unzipping the tent.

Without saying a word, I leave the tent and walk past him to the walkie-talkie. I press the buttons and wait for Mike's voice instead of speaking first. I'm not in the mood to speak.

"Hello, are you there?" Mike asks.

"Yes, we're here," Edward answers; when he realises I'm not speaking.

"We have great news. Even better than yesterday!" Mike enthuses. "Clearing the snow has gone better than expected, and we anticipate a path to be cleared by tomorrow afternoon or early evening."

"That's amazing, so we could be out by tomorrow?" Edward replies – a little too happily – all while smiling widely.

"Well, not quite. If what you said about a large rock is correct, it may take us a bit longer to get through to you. Hopefully, we'll be able to get you out within the next three days," Mike replies.

Edward's smile falters, causing my own spirits to lift. I'd feel bad if I didn't hate him so much right now.

"Right, if you'd just keep us updated on the progress, then," Edward grits out, his expression now stormy.

It amazes me how quickly his moods can flip. One minute, he's all smiles and happy, and the next minute he looks like he hates everyone and everything.

After the revelation that Edward will be stuck with me for at least another three days, the conversation abruptly ends. As soon as the conversation ends, I begin to head back to the tent. Edward has made his feelings about me perfectly clear, so I'd rather not be around him. Or, at least, as far away as I can possibly be from him.

"Bella, wait," Edward speaks, but, sensing I'm not going to pay attention to anything he says, he grabs my arm.

"What?" I spit at him, wrenching my arm out of his grip and turning to glare at him.

"You need to eat. You've been hiding out in that tent all day and you didn't eat much yesterday. I'd prefer if you didn't faint," Edward replies, gaze not faltering or flinching at what I'd hoped was a harsh tone I'd used. Clearly it didn't have the desired effect.

"Fine," I continue glaring at him, before turning around and grabbing a cereal bar from my pack.

I sit down in silence and eat the cereal bar, watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He's pacing again, occasionally tugging at his hair or rubbing his face. He looks so deeply troubled, and I wonder if _I've_ caused this. How could I? He hates me as much as I'm trying to make myself hate him.

"I know you're watching me," Edward suddenly states, not looking over at me.

A blush erupts on my face as I quickly cast my eyes downwards.

"I'm bored, you're the only interesting thing in this cave," I reply, hoping to sound neutral.

I finish off the cereal bar – only barely, though. Pot noodles and cereal bars begin to get repetitive after eating only them for a week.

I'm suddenly wishing that Edward and I hadn't had that stupid argument. I can't even remember how it started; all I know is that it escalated way too quickly. I need someone to talk to, someone to make the hours pass by quicker.

"I didn't make assumptions about you. In all fairness, you made assumptions about me. What was it you called me? Goody-two-shoes Bella? And, um, I'm sorry for saying all you ever thought about was sex," I tell him. I speak quietly and gently, not wanting to provoke him or to cause another argument.

Edward glances over at me, eyes a little wide and a startled expression on his face. His eyes appear to be questioning my motives, seeing if I'm telling the truth.

"You were right, though. That's how everyone sees me, isn't it? The guy who has one night stands," Edward replies quietly. "That's why I got so angry. Because of how right you were."

Now I'm the one who's shocked. Once again, Edward's mood change has rendered me speechless. He's flipped.

"I shouldn't have said those things, I was just…" I stop when I realise what I'd have to admit. I left the tent because I was hurt. I screamed and shouted at him because I was hurt at his rejection.

I can hardly tell him that.

"You were just what, Bella?" Edward asks, walking a few steps closer to me.

"Tired," I lie, hoping he believes me.

A loud sigh escapes Edward, making me know he doesn't believe me. "Because of the nightmare, right?" Edward raises an eyebrow at me, disbelief all over his face.

Stay calm, stay calm, don't start an argument, stay calm.

"I needed space, ok? That's why I left the tent," I half answer his question, not lying. Well, not completely.

"So why couldn't you tell me that at the time?" Edward asks, kneeling down in front of me.

"Because you'd ask why I needed space," I sigh, leaning my head against the wall of the cave.

With a smirk, Edward asks, "Why did you need space?"

"I'd rather not say," I reply, looking down at the ground.

"Does it have something to do with you crying inside the tent?" Edward whispers.

Oh my god… How did he know? I thought…I thought I was quiet. No sobbing, just silent tears. My mouth opens and closes in an attempt to find an answer to his question.

"I'll take the stunned silence as a yes…" Edward mutters, staring intently at me.

Once again my mouth opens and closes as I have no idea what to say. I sincerely hope he doesn't work out _why_ I was crying.

Then, to my utter surprise, Edward starts laughing. Loudly.

"What?" I huff, annoyed at his laughter.

"You look like you can't work out whether I'm going to kill you or kiss you," Edward laughs, wiping away a few stray tears of laughter. I glare at him with as much anger as I can muster.

"I'm not sure which would be worse," I joke, smiling when his smile falters.

"Fuck you. I know you want me," Edward jokes back.

"In your dreams," I quip.

"Every night," Edward easily replies, seeming to be enjoying himself.

"Ditto. Only…my dreams are more like nightmares," I tease him.

"Joking aside…" Edward begins, but I cut him off.

"Oh my god, are you actually going to say something _serious_?" I ask in mock serious.

I get a glare in response.

"I don't like people interrupting me," Edward glares. "Anyone, what I was going to say before, is that; does this mean we're friends again now?"

I'm shocked at his question, not having expected it.

"You, um…I mean, do you _want_ to be friends?" I mumble, confused.

"I thought I made my feelings clear," Edward replies.

I'm angry once again, thinking if what he means is the argument between us. Why ask the question when he clearly doesn't want to be friends?

"If you made your feelings clear then why are you still talking to me?" I grit out, holding back tears, anger, hurt, and every other painful emotion I'm feeling.

"What? Oh, shit, no! Bella, no! Not that. Fuck, I didn't mean the argument. I didn't…fuck, that's not how I felt. Before the argument, I have no idea what fucking day it was – actually, it was after the avalanches. I thought…I thought I showed you _me_. You know, the real me. Not the asshole, or the jackass, or the-" Edward quickly says.

"I think I get the idea," I cut him off from calling himself any more names.

"I'm not sure how clear I was that day, though, since you then started crying, and… It was a stupid comment, all right? I shouldn't of…yeah, you get the idea. And that day, every time I got close to you," Edward mutters, speaking so quickly it's hard to keep up with him almost.

"I don't understand," I admit honestly. I'm not sure Edward even understands himself.

Suddenly, he's standing up again, pacing around the tiny cave. I worry that I've said something wrong, but it seems as though he's more angry with himself, rather than with me.

"What I'm saying, or, at least, _trying_ to say, is that it hurt. Every time I moved closer to you, you couldn't get away fast enough; shut your mouth quickly enough. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. And…fuck, I can't believe I'm going to admit this, because, well, it's obvious you don't feel the same," Edward pauses for a moment, and takes a deep breath. "I like you, Bella. I want you, I want to kiss you, to hold you, and to wrap my arms around you at night," Edward admits.

I think I stop breathing.

I _know_ my mouth is currently hanging open.

"Are you…are you serious?" I ask in a whisper, stunned.

"Of course, Bella, so completely," Edward says sincerely.

"And you think I don't feel the same?" I question, just as quietly.

"I know you don't," Edward says, not looking at me.

"You're wrong," I tell him gently, standing up.

"Look, you don't have to try and make me feel better. Once again, you're comforting me," Edward chuckles humourlessly.

"I'm not. That day when I kept moving away from you, it was…you're gonna hate me for saying this, but… I kept moving away because I knew about your one night stands and, I didn't want to be just another girl," I tell him, keeping my eyes fixed on his face to see his reaction.

"Fuck. I'm such a stupid, fucking idiot," Edward mutters, kicking the wall.

I quickly walked over to him, pulling him back from the wall to stop him from injuring himself. He looks so devastated and angry, so I wrap my arms around him to comfort him.

"I shouldn't be comforted. This is all my fault," Edward says, pushing me away.

"I want to comfort you," I protest, wrapping my arms around him again and locking them tighter. "You're acting like this is the end of the world," I add.

"You don't want to be with me because of my fucking stupid reputation. I'd say that's pretty fucking shit," Edward says, lightly placing his arms around me.

"No, I didn't say I didn't want you," I tell him.

"You implied it," he responds stubbornly.

"I just think that if we were to…um, enter into a, uh, relationship, we should, um, probably takes things slowly," I tell him, blushing fiercely. I can't believe I just told him this.

I slowly look up at his face, scared of his reaction. His whole face has lit up, a wide smile on his previously sullen face. Edward places his hands on either side of my face, moving his face closer to me, before frowning and pulling away slightly.

"Um, you know you said about taking things slowly, does that mean I can kiss you?" Edward asks.

I nod and, well, blush, not able to form words.

Slowly, Edward closes the distance between us, placing his lips on mine. I let Edward lead the kiss, since this is my first kiss, and I don't really have any idea what I'm doing. I try to recall movies I've watched where there have been kissing scenes, but right now my brain is mush.

Edward tentatively runs his tongue over my lips, presumably to get me to open them. I open them, and almost immediately his tongue is in my mouth.

_So this is tonsil tennis…_

The kiss begins to slow, Edward ending it by pecking my lips a couple of times, a smiling playing on his lips. I feel myself smiling back.

"Who knew Bella Swan would be such a good kisser?" Edward smirks, kissing my lips chastely.

"Really? That was my first kiss; I didn't really know what I was doing…" I admit, still a bit breathless.

"You were perfect," Edward smiles, holding me to him so tightly.

"Who knew Edward Cullen could be so sweet?" I joke to him.

"That's a secret you'll take to the grave!" Edward warns teasingly.

The rest of the day is spent lying around the cave, both of us mainly just relaxing. It feels so nice to not be arguing, and to finally be honest with Edward.

"It's gonna be weird when we're outta this place," Edward sighs, leaning against the side of the cave.

"Weird, how?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Seeing people, seeing the sunlight…eating proper food!" Edward explains.

"What have you missed the most?" I ask curiously.

"Um…probably food. Like, proper food. As in, warm, home cooked meals. My mum is an amazing cook. You're gonna have to come round some time," Edward says.

"Really?" I confirm. I don't think he realised what he just said. "You want me to meet your parents?"

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugs, before it dawns on him. "Oh right, 'cause you're my girlfriend now. Of course I'd want you to meet them. Mum's gonna love you."

"Great," I smile, pretty widely. "You can meet my parents, too. Though, I'm pretty sure my father's going to love you already, because you saved me."

Edward, to my surprise, fist pumps at this. "Getting the father to like you is the hardest part, which I've already nailed!"

I roll my eyes and laugh simultaneously, amused by his antics. The walkie-talkie starts buzzing again, slightly ruining the moment. I get up and turn it on to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer, waiting for Mike's voice.

"Hello, we have more news," Mike announces. However, it's not like before when he was excited about his news. This time, he sounds sullen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, getting worried. Edward puts a comforting arm around me.

"You were friends with Angela Weber, correct?" Mike asks.

"Yes, why? What is it?" I demand.

"After the accident, she was hospitalised due the injuries she suffered as a result of the avalanche," Mike begins.

"What? How serious was this? Why wasn't I told about her condition?" I'm almost shouting now, a mixture of anger and worry.

"We didn't want to create any further worry," Mike replies, trying to calm me down.

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Earlier today, her condition took a turn for the worse," Mike pauses, but I know what he's about to say. I don't want to believe it. "Earlier today, Angela died."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward and Bella _finally_ getting together? But then the Angela revelation? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward:**

**Day 7**

"_Earlier today, her condition took a turn for the worse," Mike pauses, but I know what he's about to say. I don't want to believe it. "Earlier today, Angela died."_

The cave turns dead silent after Mike's announcement, neither of us moving. Bella appears to be in shock, numb with the revelation.

"I think it's best we end the call now. We'll call you tomorrow, ok?" I speak to Mike, concerned for Bella.

"Are you sur-"

"I'm certain. I'll look after Bella," I promise, before switching off the walkie-talkie.

I gently place it down on the ground before bringing Bella into my arms, hugging her to me tightly. I rub her back in what I hope is a soothing way, trying to help her in any way I can.

Bella's body rocks with sobs, silent tears falling down her cheeks. I still hold her, though it fucking breaks my heart, I know it can't be helped. She's grieving over her friend.

"I'm here, Bella. Just…whenever you want to speak, when you're ready, I'm here, ok?" I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

She replies by nodding and clutch me tighter. There's no way I'd leave her now.

* * *

**Day 8**

Last night I know Bella didn't sleep very well. I heard her crying so I held her to me, but that didn't seem to help too much.

In the morning, I start making breakfast for us while Bella's still asleep. She needs as much sleep as she can get.

"I'm not hungry," Bella announces, scaring me slightly. I hadn't realised she'd woken up. Or come out of the tent.

"You've barely eaten these past few days. You _need_ to eat," I remind her, turning to face her. She looks miserable, which breaks my heart.

"I don't want to eat!" Bella shouts at me, crossing her arms.

"So you'd rather faint?" I counter, not getting angry with her, just trying to make her see sense.

"We've been together less than a day and you're already getting overly protective," Bella huffs.

"So making sure you don't faint from malnutrition is being overly protective?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Wow, malnutrition, that's a big word for you," Bella quips snidely. I roll my eyes when I realise what she's doing.

"This isn't going to work. I'm not getting in an argument with you. I understand that you're upset, but you still need to look after yourself," I tell Bella.

"Why should I look after myself? Angela…she shouldn't have died! She should have been saved, not me!" Bella bursts, shouting and looking distraught.

I walk over and hug her to me, ignore her when she tries to push me away. "Bella, that avalanche was a freak accident. When I saved you, it was just because you were the first person I saw. No one should have died in that avalanche, especially not Angela. But now, by you saying you're not going to eat, you're ruining your chances of being saved. Do you really think Angela would be happy to find out your giving up on the chance of rescue that she never had?" I ask Bella.

I loosen my grip on her so I can see her face; judge her reaction. Her eyes begin watering, making me scared I've said too much.

Instead, to my complete surprise, Bella grabs my face and crushes her lips to mine, kissing me hurriedly. After the surprise wears off I begin to kiss her back, loving the feeling of her lips against mine.

"Thank you, Edward, you're…well, I was completely wrong about you. So completely wrong. You're so caring, loving, sweet, gentle, kind…" Bella trails off, gazing up at me.

"Not that I mind the ego boost. Or the kissing. But what was that all about?" I ask, feeling myself smiling.

"Everything you said was so right. How did you get so smart?" Bella teases, kissing me again.

"This girl appears to have had an influence on me," I wink, kissing her cheek. "Now, who wants a pot noodle?"

"Ugh, I'm going to be so glad when we get out of here. I swear; I'll never eat another pot noodle. Ever," Bella whines, quite adorably.

I chuckle and gather some snow while Bella gets the pot noodles ready. We work in comfortable silence.

"Do you have a spare fork? I lost mine," Bella asks.

"Yeah, it should be in my pack," I reply, gesturing towards my pack.

Bella goes silent again, so I presume she's found the fork. I pour the boiling water on the pot noodles, being careful not to scold myself. I did the one time, and it was pretty fucking painful.

"Um, Edward?" Bella begins, sounding nervous.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning around to face her. I see her holding a crumpled bit of paper. Oh god. It's not…not what I wrote, is it?

I hope to fucking god it isn't.

"That," I begin, pointing at the piece of paper, "isn't what it, uh, looks like."

"What is it, then?" Bella asks, waving the piece of paper around. If I didn't know better, I'd say she looks slightly amused.

"That would depend on how much you've read," I mutter.

"All of it. Though, the ending was rather disappointing," Bella nods, _definitely_ enjoying herself.

"Uh, what was the, um, ending?" I ask, though I don't think I want to know.

"Read it yourself," Bella says, and, smirking, she hands me the paper.

_I really hope that when we get out of this stupid cave we'll at least be friends. At least be friends? Why did I write at least? I don't want more than friendship…do I? Fuck, I think-_

"What is it you think?" Bella giggles, looking up at me.

"Look who's funny," I mutter sarcastically, scowling at Bella.

"You should be happy I'm not offended! I have a lot of mood swings, huh? Well so do you, mister!" Bella almost growls, stalking towards me and poking my chest.

I laugh at this, causing Bella to scowl at me. I lean down a little – since she's so fucking short – and kiss her right on the lips. She kisses me back instantly, causing a smirk to form on my face. Bella pulls back a bit, frowning.

"You're too cocky for your own good," she pouts, her lips slightly swollen from our kissing.

"And don't you love it," I smirk, pecking her lips once more before handing her a pot noodle.

"So what is it you think, then?" Bella asks, starting to eat some of her pot noodle.

"That was when I realised I wanted to be with you," I tell her honestly, not looking at her.

"Is this what you were writing on the day of the avalanches?" Bella asks.

"Yes, it was," I reply, confused. But then, a frown appears on Bella's face.

"But you…the next night…what you said about clinging to me?" Bella stutters out, looking shocked and angry. "And I had to practically _beg_ you to hold me when I was scared!" Bella adds, her voice rising.

"It's not like that! I didn't hold you because I didn't fucking think you'd want me to! I didn't want to have to face the rejection, ok?" I tell her, hating that I have to admit this.

Never before has any girl made me this fucking open and honest.

"So, you, um, liked holding me?" Bella asks shyly, blushing.

Maybe being honest has it's bonuses.

"Liked? No. I fucking loved it. That night when we slept apart, well, I couldn't sleep without you next to me," I tell her.

"Seriously?" Bella asks, smiling beautifully.

I just nod, then lean over to kiss her again. I can't get enough of her lips. They're fucking addictive. Just like she is.

"Do you realise how addictive you are?" I tell her, cupping her cheek. Bella just blushes in response, trying to look away. But I don't let her.

"When d'you think we'll get out of here?" Bella asks, suddenly serious. "Do you…um, do you think they'd wait to hold the funeral after I get out?" she elaborates.

"I'm sure they'll wait for you, angel," I smile to reassure her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're very affectionate," Bella comments, looking up at me.

"As for when we'll get out of here…didn't Mike say something about two days?" I answer her question with a question. She scowls slightly at me, before her expression turns nervous.

"Um…when we, uh…" Bella stutters. "Never mind," she adds quietly.

"What is it, angel?" I ask, myself getting worried.

Bella just shakes her head again, so I pull her closer and kiss her with as much emotion as I can. This seems to go some way in cheering her up, thankfully.

When we break apart we're both breathing heavily, not that either of us care too much.

"Why do you think Mike waited so long to tell me that…that An-Angela was injured?" Bella asks timidly.

"Probably because they didn't want to upset you," I reply. I'd thought before about Bella's question a lot. If it were me, I'd be angry they hadn't told me. I would of deserved to know whether or not my closest friend was going to live or not.

"But now…hearing about what's happened, it's just come as more of a shock," Bella admits, a few tears running down her face.

I wipe away the tears from her face, and gently kiss her forehead. "Even if you had known, I'd imagine you'd still be shocked."

"I know, I just…I _wish_ it hadn't happened. Everything about this situation is so surreal. This was meant to be a fun, camping holiday. Not some nightmare, where my best friend dies and I end up stuck in a cave with someone I initially hate and then end up kissing!" Bella rushes out, animatedly gesturing with her hands.

"This is a pretty strange situation. But, I'm pretty fucking happy I saved you," I tell her seriously. "If I'd have been stuck in here with Emmett, he would've eaten all our food by now, if we'd lasted this long," I add, hoping to amuse her.

Bella giggles slightly, resting her head against my chest. It feels nice. To just hold her to me.

She's right. This _is_ weird.

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone. Emmett, I know, will love you. And Rosalie. She's the mother hen of the group. I can imagine my younger sister Alice loving you, too. She's likes to tease me, though I know she doesn't mean it," I explain to Bella.

"You seriously plan on introducing me to everyone?" Bella asks sceptically.

I shrug, "Yeah, why not?"

Bella drops the subject then, so I do too. I have no idea how female logic works, but I do know it's best not to question it.

Just go with it.

That's what Emmett always says when Rosalie acts bizarrely. It must work, seeing as they've been going out for two or three years now.

I lose count of how long.

It's later in the evening when we get our next announcement from Mike. At the start of the conversation you can tell he's nervous after dropping the bombshell about Angela yesterday, so is only contacting us because it's absolutely necessary.

"The team has cleared a pathway through the snow, to where we think you are situated," Mike explains to us.

"So all that's left is the rock in the way?" Bella asks.

"Yes, and that's where the problem is," Mike begins. Bella and I share a look of dread. "The rock is a lot thicker that any of us expected. This means that we're going to need to import a drill to drill a hole through the rock to work out the exact diameter. Once that is done, we can then work on ways of removing the rock."

I look to Bella, hoping she understood more of that than I did.

"Are there no other ways to get to us? If the rock is as thick as you're implying, might the walls of the cave be thinner?" Bella asks.

Clearly she _did_ understand Mike.

"We've looked into that, um, but t-there aren't any clear paths," Mike stutters for an answer.

"He was using big words before to confuse us," Bella whispers quietly in my ear. "How long do you expect this will take?" Bella speaks louder so that Mike can hear her this time.

"That's all going to depend on how long it takes to import the necessary equipment," Mike replies.

Bella has a crestfallen look on her face, so I decide to step in and try to help in the only way I know how.

"Is my father, Carlisle Cullen, there? I'd like to speak to him," I request, trying to remain polite.

Bella shoots me a _what the hell are you doing_ look, so I wink at her in response. I'm pretty confident this will work.

"Sure, hold on while I get him," Mike answers.

"Actually, could you get all of our parents," I add, my smirk growing.

We wait silently while Mike retrieves our parents, Bella frowning over at me. I'm surprised she hasn't worked out what I'm doing yet.

"Edward, son, are you there?" My dad asks, worry evident.

"Yes, I'm here. I just thought you should know that it might take longer for us to be outta the cave. Apparently there's an issue with more equipment being needed…"

After I've said this, Bella's eyes lock with mine. She realises what I'm doing.

Yes, it may be unfair to use my parent's emotions and money to get us out of here quickly, but I'm soon realising that I'll do whatever it takes to make Bella happy. Clearly, she wants to get out of here and see her parents again, so I'll do everything in my power to make sure that happens as soon as possible. Of course I'm going to miss not holding her in my arms when we sleep, but it won't be as bad if I know my girl's happy.

"What kind of equipment is needed? Why weren't we informed?" My father fumes.

Bella and I can just about hear Mike stuttering out a reply, nervousness evident in his voice. We both have to cover our mouths with our hands to stop them from hearing our laughter.

"So you need a drill and a crane, huh? Well, I know the boss of this company who specialises in this kind of equipment. I helped him when his home was burgled, once. Anyway, I'm sure if I explain things to him, he'll be only too happy to help," Charlie, Bella's father, says.

A look of shock appears on Bella's face, her eyes widening.

"Seriously, dad?" Bella chokes out. I'm quick to crawl over to her and pull her into my arms to calm her down.

"Anything for you, Bells. And that boy, Edward. You wouldn't believe how much your mothers have been gossiping about the two of you, and recalling all the times when you two were younger and thick as thieves," Charlie adds, chuckling.

I freeze, staring at Bella. Um, what?

When we were younger…

I don't fucking remember us being friends.

Though, from the look of shock and embarrassment on Bella's face, I'd say she remembered. So why didn't she tell me?

"There hasn't been _that_ much gossiping," My mum laughs happily.

"We should probably go now, to organise this equipment," Charlie adds.

After all the parents say goodbye – I just about manage to say goodbye – we end the call. They say they'll call us in the morning with more information.

Silence falls over the cave once the walkie-talkie is turned off. Bella realises that I know she remembered us apparently being friends when we were kids.

Why didn't she tell me?

I'm not sure whether to be angry at her – for not telling me – or myself – for not remembering.

"I only remembered when your mum said if she could _'re-connect'_ with my mum. I didn't say anything, because…because I knew you didn't remember," Bella admits quietly, not looking at me.

"Only remembered then? 'Cause that was a fucking week ago! You didn't think to remind me?" I ask angrily.

"You still don't remember, do you?" Bella asks sadly, ignoring my anger.

I try to think back to when I was younger, but it just isn't coming back to me. I wish Bella would tell me, instead of just being sad that I don't remember.

"We were 5, and our mums were close friends. I don't remember everything, only one time can I specifically remember. My mum took me around to your house, and we played out in your back garden. We were making mud pies, when it started to rain. The mud pies turned even muddier, and it turned into a mud fight. I can remember you painting my face with mud and telling me to hide in the garden so that I'd never have to go home," Bella recalls, smiling slightly.

"Why did we stop being friends, then?" I ask, faintly recalling what she explains to me.

"I moved to Phoenix, because my grandmother got cancer," Bella explains to me.

"Oh, I remember, 'cause you moved back when you were 14," I finish, memories coming back to me.

"You're not, um; mad at me, are you? About not telling you?" Bella asks timidly.

"I could never stay mad at you, angel. I think I was more angry at myself for not remembering," I tell her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You're being cute again," Bella points out, smiling.

"What can I say; you bring it out in me!" I laugh, kissing her once more.

At about 10 p.m., we head to the tent to sleep. I just wear a t-shirt, the cave a lot hotter than it first was. I joke to Bella about now being able to show off my biceps, but she just teases back that they're barely there anymore.

That's another thing I've missed. The gym.

Once inside the tent, Bella tries to lie further away from me than I'd like. So, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her right against me, causing her to squeal slightly. I smirk and kiss her forehead, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, angel."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on even more delays for their rescue? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella:**

**Day 9**

Like promised yesterday, Mike contacts Edward and me in the morning. I have to say, I was more than a little impressed with Edward's scheming to get us out of here quicker.

"With the help of Mr Swan, we've managed to get the equipment here a lot quicker," Mike tells Edward and me.

"You already have the stuff?" I ask, a little shocked.

"Not quite yet, but it is expected to arrive within the next hour. Your father was making phone calls all night," Mike informs us.

I look over to Edward, who appears equally surprised as I am. I don't think either of us expected anything like this quite so fast.

"That's great. Brilliant! How long do you think it'll be before we're out, then?" I ask, as Edward grasps hold of my hand.

My heart melts with how sweet he can be. I don't think even he realises how sweet he is.

"Well, we'll begin today by using the drill, and if the rock isn't too thick, we should be able to begin moving it early evening, and hope to get you out by tomorrow."

Once again, Edward and I lock eyes. Of course I'm going to miss the little bubble we've been living in the past week, but I'm also completely thrilled to be able to see my mum and dad again. With each day that passes, hope fills me up that Edward's still going to stay with me when we leave the cave.

There's still a tiny, slither of doubt within me.

It's only small, though.

But still there.

"We will keep you updated on our progress throughout the day, though we expect you may hear the drill," Mike says, breaking the silence.

"This drill…" I begin, a worrying thought hitting me. "It's not, um, likely to cause more avalanches, right? I mean, because of the vibrations?" Edward squeezes my hand in reassurance or worry, I'm not sure which.

"We've calculated the risk of further avalanches, and even though there is a minor risk, it's just that. Minor. The drill we'll be using is – thanks to your father – one of the best, and most suitable available," Mike explains.

I let out a shaky breath of relief, still a niggling worry inside me though.

"Ok, thanks, is that all?" Edward asks, relatively politely.

"Yes, we'll probably speak to you later," Mike dismisses, ending the call.

After the call is ended, Edward says he'll find us some food while I tidy up the tent. Whilst I'm tidying, I stumble across a screwed up piece of paper, hidden in Edward's sleeping bag.

I open up the paper, careful not to rip it, and I'm shocked.

_To Bella,  
I'm sorry. I'm so, so fucking sorry for making you cry. Honestly, for some reason it makes my chest hurt, yet I seem to continually be doing it. I hope you don't hate me, but I think you do. I don't hate you. __I really like you.__  
Just in case you thought I did. I don't think I could ever hate you.  
Everything you said about me – you know, the one night stands? Well, you're right. And I got so fucking angry because of how right you were. Angry at myself for thinking any differently.  
__And angry at myself because I care about you, and now you'd never want me 'cause you can't trust me.  
__I don't know what to do. So I wrote a letter. I just…I thought I'd make more sense and be calmer whilst writing down. Seriously, my mouth has a mind of its fucking own! Anyway, I hope you don't hate me so much after you read this. I also hope I don't make you cry again. I can't bear to see you cry.  
Um, so, I think that's everything. I haven't forgotten anything, have I?  
Just…tell me after you've read this if I have.  
And remember how sorry I am.  
~Edward  
P.S; Sorry for the swearing. I'd cross out all the swear words, but there's too fucking many. Shit._

The tears are flowing freely down my face, and all that's running through my mind is why he never sent this. Also, I'm trying to decipher what he wrote underneath the scribbles.

I leave the tent, which is still untidy, clutching onto the letter Edward wrote. Tears are still falling down my face, but I can't seem to stop them.

"Why didn't you give me this?" I choke out. Edward spins around as fast as lighting, his eyes searching out what I'm referring to.

When he realises, his eyes go as wide as saucers, the small selection of food he'd laid out completely forgotten.

"Where'd you find that?" Edward whispers nervously.

"In the tent," I gesture towards the tent, as if he doesn't know. "So?" I prompt when he doesn't reply.

He just shakes his head, walking forward to take the letter from me. I don't let him, holding it behind my back.

"You'll hate me," Edward continually shakes his head, despair clouding his features.

"How could I?" I reply, clutching on tighter to the letter.

"Fine. It was the day after the big fight. You know when I spent the whole fucking day in the tent? Yeah, that was when I was writing the letter. I was, um, going to give you the letter when I heard you attempting to put up another tent." I remember that. It was such a petty thing for me to do.

I duck my head, ashamed at myself.

"And so, I offered you the tent. You were all sarcastic and I sorta lost it when you threw my sleeping bag at my face. That was when I decided not to give you the letter," Edward finishes.

A new round of tears unleash themselves, sobs wracking through me upon Edward's admission.

"I'm sorry…" Edward offers awkwardly.

"No, don't be!" I start, hysteric. "_I'm_ the one who should be apologising! I've been such a…well, such a bitch. Such a fucking, moody, inconsiderate, asshole, bitch! How have you put up with me? I can understand why you'd hate me, but what I can't understand is why you're with me. I'm just a pathetic bitch," I rant out, though I'm not sure how much is understandable due to the sobs and crying.

Edward looks completely shocked, his mouth opening and closing with him not knowing what to say in reply. I don't blame him; he's probably trying to find a way to say I'm telling the truth in the most polite way.

Scratch that, he doesn't need to be polite. I don't deserve it.

"Bella," Edward's voice is just above a whisper. He takes a step towards me, so I respond by taking a step back. "Please stop crying," Edward begs, his hands tugging through his hair. I hastily wipe at my face to remove some of the tears. "You're not a bitch." I scoff loudly at that.

Edward groans out something unintelligible, before stalking forward towards me. I again try to back away, but I soon find myself pressed up against the wall, nowhere else to go. Edward's hands cage me in, his body pressed against mine.

"Did you not take in any of the letter? Look, I've moved on from the whole sleeping bag thing. I care about you, just, _God_, just realise that! Have I not shown you how much I care? I still see the doubt in your eyes whenever I bring up leaving the cave. I don't know what to do anymore to show you I'm serious!" Edward voice gradually rises to a shout, his eyes looking tormented.

His eyes, glistening with anger and hurt, lock dangerously with mine. Leaning forward so quickly, he captures my lips with his, kissing me with a searing passion. He takes my bottom lip between his, before pushing his tongue inside my mouth. Fingers wrap themselves in my hair, a hand gripping tightly at my hip.

We break apart for breath, though Edward's lips never leave me. Kisses are placed over my face, his teeth nibbling gently on my ear lobe. I lean my head back, giving room for Edward's lips to move down and start kissing my neck.

I moan at his actions, unable to hold in the feeling. His eyes, dark with lust, look up at me after the moan leaves me. My cheeks flame up in embarrassment at my actions.

Edward grabs my hips and pulls me flush against him. I feel him, hard, against me. I gasp at this, looking into Edward's eyes.

My cheeks get even hotter.

"Now do you see how I feel for you? And not just physically. I care for you, too. I care about how you're feeling, whether you think so or not," Edward says, stepping away from me.

"I see that now. I never truly doubted you, I just…doubted myself," I admit, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm staying with you even after the cave," Edward murmurs against my hair, holding me tightly. "And can I just say, you're so fucking hot when you moan," Edward adds, smirking.

I roll my eyes at him, the blush still on my face.

"Oh, and I can't even count how many times you swore, before, as well," Edward chuckles, kissing me a lot more chastely this time.

"I don't like you when you're smug," I point out.

"So, we're good now, then?" Edward asks, becoming more serious.

"More than good," I smile back, kissing his cheek.

I move a little tighter into his embrace, to see if I can still feel him. I can't believe just kissing me made him so hard. The thought makes an unfamiliar, yet pleasant feeling course through my body.

Edward gently pushes me back a bit when he notices what I'm doing. I frown up at him, confused by his actions.

"If you keep squirming against me I can't be held accountable for my actions," Edward groans, adjusting himself slightly.

"Sorry," I apologise, but I'm not. Inside, I'm smiling like a goon at the fact I can make him go crazy.

"It's been a while since I've…pleasured myself, and I don't want to ruin things with you. It's hard enough lying pressed up against you!" Edward says, his voice slightly strained.

A giggle escapes me at the innuendo, that I'm not sure Edward realises he made.

"The roles, it would appear, have been reversed. You're laughing at innuendos, whilst I'm trying to make a serious point!" Edward exclaims happily.

"How is talking about pleasuring yourself a serious point?" I ask, still giggling.

Edward just shrugs in response, grinning boyishly.

I keep hold of the letter, stuffing it in my pack for safe keeping. I sit on the cave floor, taking time to glance around and take what is, hopefully, going to be one of the final glances of this place. I have so many places here, both happy and sad.

Everything is going to be so overwhelming once we get out of here, but at least I know I'll have Edward with me. We've been through the same experience, so we can both help each other back to normality. Truthfully, he's what's kept me sane during my experience.

Even if he has occasionally driven me crazy.

Around 2 in the afternoon, Edward and I begin to hear the first signs of the drill. It's only faint, but we definitely hear it. A part of me gets nervous that another avalanche will happen, but I realise this is the only way we're going to get out of here.

The walkie-talkie crackles an hour later, so both Edward and I quickly answer it. Both of us are getting more and more anxious about our impending rescue.

"As you may have heard, we've just been using the drill," Mike begins.

"Yeah, we heard," Edward answers.

"Yes, well, thankfully, the rock isn't quite as thick as we were initially worrying. We are currently removing the drill and setting up the next piece of equipment to pull out the rock."

"That's great! When d'you think we'll be out, then?" I ask, thrilled.

We're getting out of here. We're _actually_ going to be leaving this place. Soon. Maybe tomorrow. Possibly today. But definitely soon.

"It's highly likely it'll be tomorrow, since we'll only be slowly moving the rock to reduce the risk of avalanches," Mike says.

Edward and I wear matching grins, unable to hold in our excitement. Our time in this dark, dank cave is very nearly over, and what a relief it is to final think, say that with certainty.

For the rest of the afternoon, Edward and I lie together in the cave. Both of us seem to be soaking in the last moments alone, the last moments we'll have before we'll be reunited with our families. I know, as well, that once we leave, the press will demand multiple interviews with us. The local hospital, as well, will probably want to check us over. To make sure we're healthy.

I highly doubt we'll be completely healthy. What with living off pot noodles and cereal bars, we won't have had a balanced diet. We might even have a vitamin C deficiency, as well as vitamin D deficiency from lack of sunlight.

It's ironic, that while we're in the cave it's calm, but once we leave even more madness will begin.

Not that I'm not thankful for being able to leave. This is the best news I've heard in a while.

Edward places a gentle kiss on my forehead, pulling me tighter against him.

"Once we leave, it's going to be fucking mental, isn't it?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, pretty much," I nod back, turning to look at his face. "But we'll have each other. You've kept me sane so far." I sit up slightly so that I'm closer to his face, and press my lips against his.

"Sane? You're driving me fucking insane!" Edward groans, gripping my hips. I giggle at him, snuggling into him.

"I can't wait to be out of this cave. To see sunlight again," I sigh, closing my eyes and imaging the sun.

"Our eyes are probably going to take a while to adjust. They've got used to the darkness, now," Edward comments.

I nod at his words, though I'm still excited.

During the rest of the evening we heard some rumbling from the movement of the rock, causing my grip on Edward to tighten. In the end we head into the tent, well aware that this is highly likely going to be our last night in this tent. Sleeping next to one another.

"Bella…" Edward whispers, his hand gently grazing the side of my face.

He pulls my face closer to his, kissing me passionately. I move as close to him as possible, my body pressing up against his. After we begun a relationship together, we unzipped our separate sleeping bags and turned them into a duvet type thing.

This allows me to be as close to him as possible, something I take full advantage of. One of Edward's hands goes to my hip, while my hand goes to the back of his neck. I scratch the back of his neck – something I've learnt he loves.

When Edward moans he shifts his hips forward, pressing himself right against me. I let out a moan at the feeling, kissing him with more desperation.

Just as I move my hips a bit, for more delicious friction, Edward's grip on my hip tightens. I break the kiss and pull back from him, frowning.

"You're too sexy and you don't even seem to realise it," Edward groans, his fingers moving deliriously slowly on my hip. "We're meant to be taking things slow," he adds, reminding me.

"I know, but I _want_ this," I emphasise my words by pushing my hips against his.

"Judging from the fact I was your first kiss, I'm going to hedge a bet you've never done anything like this before, either. Now, I love that I'm the only one who's touched you intimately, but I think we should take things slow. Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this, but-" Edward says, but I cut him off.

"If you say 'but' one more time," I threaten, pointing at him. "Look, I want to give you pleasure. You said it yourself you haven't…pleasured yourself in over a week." I'm blushing profusely, which Edward notices.

"You don't have to," Edward begins to protest weakly.

"I know; I'm say I want to. Please, Edward," I beg, a low move. I also trail my hand down his chest, moving lower and lower down his body. He doesn't stop me, just watches my hand.

"Is this such a good idea?" Edward groans.

"A brilliant idea," I reply, palming the bulge I feel through his trousers.

"Oh, fuck," Edward grunts, hips bucking.

I repeat the action, revelling in the look of bliss on Edward's face. Before he can try protesting again or stopping me, I slip my hand under the waist band of his trousers. When I touch him, without the barriers of clothes, a hiss escapes Edward.

"Holy fuck, Bella," Edward gasps as I wrap my hand around his shaft. More expletives come from Edward as I begin to slowly move my hand, not really knowing what to do.

I remove my hand and tug at the hem of his trousers and begin to pull them down. Once more, Edward tries to stop me, but I bat his hands away. I don't care if he thinks it's too soon, I don't. How many other 18 year olds have had no other sexual experience? Plus, I _want_ to do this for Edward.

I'm nowhere near ready to lose my virginity, but I'm ready to do this.

To pleasure him.

After I've pulled off his trousers and boxers I also push away the two sleeping bags, so that I can see him fully. He's huge. And very hard.

I reach down and touch him again, much to his relief. "Tell me. What you like, whether it's…good," I ask quietly.

"Of course," Edward replies, a little breathless.

Empowered by the knowledge that I can turn him on this much, I move down his body, until my face is in line with his very erect penis. I close the distance and place a small kiss to the tip, feeling moisture leak out onto my lips.

My tongue darts out to taste him, before I slowly lower my mouth onto him. He's large, so large I won't be able to fit him fully into my mouth. I try, though, and take in as much of him as I can.

"Yes, Bella, like that. Just like that," Edward hisses, his hand resting on the back of my head.

I moan around him, surprisingly turned on, and move a little faster, harder. Edward's hand on my head guides me, gently pushing me down. I love that he's controlling my movements, helping me pleasure him.

"Is this good?" I ask, releasing him to take a breath. I soon take him back in my mouth, and wrap my hand around what my mouth can't reach.

"Fucking heaven," Edward groans out, pushing my head down.

I let him, swirling my tongue around his tip and tasting him. I move faster, wanting to make him orgasm, wanting to make him come.

"I'm close, Bella," Edward grunts, his hand pushing my head down harder. I keep up my actions, only harder and deeper, bringing him closer to his release. "Fuck, Bella, if you don't stop…I'm gonna…fuck, I'm gonna come in your mouth." I moan at his words and keep going, ignoring his warning.

Soon, I feel his penis swell in my mouth, before several streams of come are released down my throat. I swallow it all, the come tasting salty, and lick him clean. Edward shudders and flops back in the tent, a lopsided smile on his face.

Edward pulls up his trousers as I crawl up his body, snuggling into his embrace. Just as I'm about to kiss him, I pull back, worried.

"What is it?" Edward asks, still with a lazy smile on his face.

"I…After what I just did, do you still, um, want to kiss me?" I hide my face in his chest, beyond embarrassed.

I'm pushed back a bit, then Edward leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I sigh in relief, kissing him back.

"There'll never be a time I won't want to kiss you," Edward smiles, kissing my cheek. "Now, we should probably sleep. We'll need to be well rested for our press interviews tomorrow," Edward jokes, pulling up the covers.

We lie down next to each other, quickly falling asleep due to excitement for tomorrow and exhaustion from our previous activities.

We're finally getting out of here.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on their impending departure of the cave? And Bella and Edward's relationship developments? ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward:**

**Day 10**

I place soft kisses all over Bella's sleeping face to wake up. I'm still on a high after what she did for me last night, taking me in her mouth.

And fuck me if her mouth isn't the best thing I've ever felt.

A small smiles takes up residence on Bella's face, though her eyes stay closed. She's awake, but she's trying to pretend she's not.

"Bella," I coo, kissing her nose. "I know you're awake. Are you gonna open you're beautiful eyes?" I add, kissing her cheek.

Bella stretches her body – her top riding up a bit to reveal the pale skin of her stomach, my eyes lingering perhaps a little too long. Slowly her eyes flutter open, and she rubs them to try and wake herself up a bit more.

I lean down and place a gentle kiss to her lips. When I pull back, she's wearing an adorable smile, though her raised eyebrow tells me she caught me looking at her stomach.

"Good morning," I say, and try to distract her by kissing her again.

"You shouldn't take advantage of me when I'm barely awake and functioning," Bella scowls, though she looks more amused and cute than angry.

"When else am I going to take advantage of you?" I tease, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me. "Anyway, you're the one who used dirty tactics last night. Begging, Bella, really? I expected more from you," I add, smirking.

"It was hardly as if you were strongly fighting against it," Bella retorts, as smug as I was moments ago.

"Well, I am _trying_ to be a gentleman, but a certain someone keeps preventing me from doing that," I reply, kissing her again.

More kissing ensues before we finally get out of the tent to get ready for our last day. I can't fucking wait to see my family again, and to see Emmett and Rosalie and all my other friends. I turn to see if Bella's out of the tent, but when she stands up she sways a bit. I quickly rush to her side to steady her, worried beyond belief.

"Are you ok?" I ask quickly, my eyes scanning her body for any signs of injury.

"Yeah, I just, uh, stood up too fast," Bella replies, smiling. "Let's get dressed?" I nod in response, though I'm still worried.

I leave her to get dressed in the tent while I get dressed in the main part of the tent. I use the last of my deodorant, thankful that today I'll finally get to have a shower.

I probably smell revolting.

"Oh my god!" A shriek comes from inside the tent. I quickly rush forward and unzip the tent, scared something's happened. I knew there was more to that swaying than standing up too fast…

"What?" I practically shout at Bella's, who's sitting in the middle of the tent looking distraught.

"Think about how much school we've missed! How much work we'll have to catch up on?!" Bella frets, pushing past me to pace around the cave.

A chuckle escapes me, relief flooding through me.

"You're _laughing_?" Bella demands angrily.

"You're the smartest person in the year, you'll catch up easily," I shrug, preparing things for breakfast. "Um, we only have one cereal bar and one pot noodle left," I inform Bella worryingly.

"I'll take the cereal bar, if that's ok with you?" Bella asks.

I throw her the cereal bar – which she misses – and get the pot noodle ready. We eat in silence, save for noises from machines working on the rock. I wonder how late into the day we'll be out. What we'll do, who we'll see first.

I definitely want a fucking shower before I speak to any press.

Mike calls us after breakfast, to let us know how progress is going. Another thing I'll be glad of; not hearing that idiot's voice every day.

"The rock should be moved enough within an hour to get you two out," Mike tells us.

"Great, that's…great!" I exclaim, looking over to Bella. She gives me a weary smile of happiness.

"We'll keep you updated," Mike ends the call with.

I begin packing some of my remaining things into my pack, busying myself to make the hour pass faster. We leave up the tent, but all of our clothes and other belongings are put inside in the packs.

When Bella sways again while standing up, I go beyond worried. I run over and hold her in my arms, careful placing her down on the ground.

"I don't care what the fuck you say, there's something up. Now, just rest, stay put, and we'll be out of here soon. And you can get checked over in hospital," I tell her, sitting her down against the cave wall.

I leave her there whilst I pack everything up, occasionally glancing over to make sure she's staying put. Once I'm done with the tidying up I go back over to her, to check up on her again.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I ask, noting her eyes have closed. After a couple of minutes, I get no response. "Bella? Bella, sweetheart, open your eyes?" I repeat, placing my hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently. When I still get no response, the panic sets in.

I place my palms on each of her cheeks, lifting her face. Still no response. Next, I grasp her arm and push up her sleeve, checking her pulse.

Thank _fuck_.

There's a steady rhythm, but now I'm clueless.

She's passed out. From what? Why? She was fine last night, right?

Gently, I put down Bella's arm and run over to the walkie-talkie. Fuck. I don't know how to use this. Bella always uses it.

She…she pushes some buttons. Which buttons?

Manically, I push all the buttons in multiple combinations until there's a faint sound, which I hope means I've worked this out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please, god, tell me there's someone there," I ask, beginning to get hysteric.

"Yes, it's Mike here, what's the matter?" he asks, way too fucking calm.

"It's Bella. She's…fuck, I think she passed out or something. She's still breathing and has a pulse but she isn't responding to me!" I rant into the walkie-talkie.

"Ok, how have you tried waking her?" Mike asks, still remarkably calm.

"I said her name repeatedly, I shook her, I don't know what to do! She's a light sleeper, if she was just sleeping she have woken up by now!" I tell Mike, walking over and sitting next to Bella.

"Right, I've just called a doctor who's on his way to give advice, but he said if you start by putting her in the recovery position. You know how to do that, right?" Mike says.

"Yes," I reply, placing the walkie-talkie on the floor and turning to Bella.

Recovery position. Right. I can do this.

For Bella.

First, I need to get Bella lying down, on her side. I carefully move her down to a lying position, away from the wall. Then I need to move one leg over the other and her arm over her chest. I roll her over carefully, and move on to the next step.

I grasp her other hand and place it under her head, so that her head is resting on her hand and not the cold, hard ground. I tilt her head back and lift her chin in order to open her airways. Once that's done, I pick up the walkie-talkie again.

One good thing about being on the sports teams at Forks is that they make you attend regular first aid classes. And with my father being a doctor, he often makes Alice and I practise the recovery position.

"All done," I tell Mike.

"Well done, son. The team are working extra hard now to move the rock, which they're hoping to be done in the next ten minutes. For now, just make sure you monitor Bella's pulse and breathing, and notify us if anything happens or changes," My dad tells me.

I sigh in relief at hearing his voice, feeling slightly less hysterical.

"Thanks, dad," I reply, my voice barely above a whisper. "I'm scared," I admit, leaning down to kiss Bella's cheek and stroke her hair.

Looking so peaceful, you could easily mistake that she's sleeping.

"Everything will be fine. They've sent a doctor down to the location of the cave, she'll be fine. You're doing everything right, son. See, those recovery position lessons have paid off!" My dad attempts to joke, but I'm too concerned to reply.

I hear more drilling noises from behind the snow barrier. I hope they get in here soon. If anything were to happen to Bella…

No, she'll be fine. She _has_ to be fine.

Ten agonizingly slow minutes later, there's a loud thud. My eyes reluctantly leave Bella, to see the once sturdy wall of snow begin to crumble.

I guess they broke through.

"Edward, look away from the entrance to the cave, the sudden light might damage them," Mike warns.

Just as I turn away I see the cave lighting up, so light I have to squint my eyes so that they're almost closed. I also hunch myself over Bella, wanting to protect her in any way I can.

"Here, put these on," a man says, walking in front of me to hand me some sunglasses.

I gratefully take them and quickly put them on, and then observe what's going on. Immediately, about ten people have filled up the space that was previously mine and Bella's. They have countless bags and equipment, and I notice a stretcher.

"We're gonna need to put her on here, son," one of the older men says, gesturing towards Bella and the stretcher.

"I'm staying with her!" I demand, taking hold of her hand. It's only then I notice how cold she is.

"You need to get checked over to," he tries to reason, but I'm already shaking my head.

"No. Not until I know Bella's safe first," I state, not prepared to give in.

"Fine," he huffs, before calling over some others to help lift Bella. I watch cautiously as they pick her up and move her onto the stretcher.

Then, they all lift up the stretcher and begin walking off. I hurry to catch up with them, brushing off anyone who tries to stop me. As I leave, there are still people in the cave, gathering up our belongings.

It's a long wall through walls on snow, where the temperature is so much fucking colder than it was in the cave. I begin shivering, but ignore that feeling, instead focussing on Bella.

She'll be fine.

That's what I repeat over and over in my head.

At the end of the long walk – which makes me fucking shattered – there's a helicopter, waiting to take us away. Once again I have to argue with some other idiots to be allowed onto the helicopter with Bella.

When will they get it into their heads that I'm not leaving her?

As we ascend I take a seat next to Bella and take her hand. I pick it up and place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, and then her cheek. I don't care who sees. In fact, I want everyone to know.

Bella's mine and I'm Bella's.

The helicopter lands at the local hospital, where Bella is being wheeled into a special unit. I don't know where, I just follow her being pushed through the hospital. Countless looks are passed my way, but I don't give a shit. While previously I couldn't wait for a shower, I need to see Bella's beautiful eyes open before I leave her side.

"Your families are on their way over, they should be here in about fifteen minutes," one of the doctors or nurses informs me.

"Ok," I nod absently, glancing over at Bella.

"I understand that you care for her, but you really need to get yourself checked over," the woman continues, ignoring the fact I'm barely listening to her.

"Not until I know Bella's fine," I reply, beginning to walk towards my Bella.

"How are you going to be any use to her if you faint, too?" the nurse states more firmly.

"Fine. But if I miss her waking up," I warn seriously.

"You'll be just through there, in a separate room. If anything happens you'll be the first to know." I'm led off to the private room, where the lights are dimmed to allow me to take off my sunglasses. "I'm Dr Francis, and I've been approved by your father, ok?" Dr Francis says to me.

I nod in response.

"Not the talker, huh?" I shrug. I don't feel like talking. "Right, I'm going to need to run some routine tests, such as taking your bloods to see if there are any vitamin deficiencies or any other problems, ok? So, if you could start by telling me about your diet while I prepare the needle. Oh, and you'll need to change into the gown, first."

I pick up the gown she offers and change once she's left the room. When I take off my shirt, I'm shocked at how much smaller my stomach is, how less defined my muscles are. I knock on the door to let her know I'm ready, and shield my eyes from the light.

"So, your diet?" Dr Francis pressed.

"Pot noodles and cereal bars," I tell her.

"Is that everything?" she confirms, writing this down then preparing the needle.

"Actually, we had a three course meal twice a day, as well as an all you can eat breakfast buffet," I mutter sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hold out your arm, and expect a sharp scratch," Dr Francis tells me, ignoring my previous comment.

I do as she says just so this will be over as soon as possible.

"The media have been all over this case, going crazy," Dr Francis comments.

I feel a sharp scratch in my arm as she takes some blood, but it's over quickly. Once again she leaves the room to send off my blood for tests, to make sure I'm ok.

"Can I see Bella now?" I ask, rather politely, I think.

"Soon. But, there are some other people here to see you," Dr Francis smiles, opening the door. My eyes don't squint as badly, gradually getting used to the lighter conditions.

"Edward, baby!" My mum squeals, running over and hugging me tightly.

"Don't squeeze him too hard, honey," My dad reminds her, walking over and giving me a hug once mum's finished.

"Hey squirt," I grin down and pick up Alice, swinging her around slightly.

"Are you crying, Edward?" Alice smirks, wiping away some traitorous tears.

"Just from the sunlight," I mumble as a pathetic excuse.

"Oh, sweetheart, we were so worried about you. But…saving that girl? Honey, I think that's the most selfless thing you've ever done," my mum says, hugging me once again. I try to hold back the tears, though they still fall.

If my parents are this bad, I can't imagine what Bella's must be going through.

"Bella…I need to see her," I choke out, moving towards the door. I've waited long enough.

"Wait, sunglasses!" My dad calls out, passing me the sunglasses.

"Thanks," I mutter, opening the door.

I make my way across the ward, to the room where Bella is being treated. As I walk I'm praying that Bella is ok, that she'll be fine.

I tap gently on the door before opening it and walking inside the room. There are three medical staff attaching wires and tubes to Bella along with a man and a woman I vaguely recognise. Bella's parents.

"Edward? Is that you?" Charlie, her dad, asks.

"Yes, sir, I, um, came to see Bella," I stutter, gesturing towards their daughter. Charlie looks shocked before Renée launches herself at me, and hugs me in a very similar way to my mother.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for saving my daughter – twice!" Renée sobs against me.

I don't know what to do, so I gently pat her back, trying to calm her. "I didn't really. I freaked out. Adrenaline," I blurt out.

"You did so much for my baby girl," Renée hushes me, finally releasing me. "Now, have they examined you yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorta. They sent off my blood, but I, um, left to come see Bella," I admit sheepishly. I hadn't expected her parents would be here. Though, in hindsight, I should have realised since my own parents were here.

Renée has a glint in her teary eyes, like she knows Bella and I are more than just friends. But she doesn't say anything.

"Would it be alright if I sat and waited 'til Bella woke up?" I ask, pointing to the seat on the other side of Bella's bed.

"Sure," Charlie's gruff voice says. I smile in thanks to him, sliding down into the seat nearest to Bella and taking off my sunglasses. Bella's room has also been dimmed.

Would it be too much to hold her hand?

Fuck it; I'm missing her like crazy already.

I reach forward and take her hand in mine; earning myself a smirk from Renée and a warning glare from Charlie.

Suddenly, the door is burst open revealing my mum, dad, Alice and Dr Francis. Correction; an _angry_ Dr Francis.

Guess I shouldn't have snuck off.

Woops.

"Edward, we have your test results back," Dr Francis announces. I'm currently closing her eyes, so I can't see the look on her face.

"Do you mind closing the door?" I ask, ignoring her previous statement.

"Oh, shit," my younger sister mutters, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Language," mum gently reprimands as I open my eyes.

Dr Francis still looks pissed.

"So, results?" I prompt, happier now I'm with Bella. I'd be ten times happier if she woke up.

"You have a several vitamin deficiencies and malnutrition from lack of varied diet, so we'll need to start you on a course of vitamin supplements and a better diet," Dr Francis informs me. I just nod in response.

"Nothing too major then," I surmise, much to Dr Francis' chagrin.

"Ed-ward," a voice croaks out, deflecting from the previous conversation. My eyes shoot over to my beautiful Bella, who's slowly opening her eyes.

"Bella," I grasp her hand tighter, willing her to wake up fully. "Angel," I sob, kissing her hand.

"What…what happened?" Bella croaks, frowning.

"You fainted, angel, just before we got rescued. We're in hospital now," I explain her, leaning down and kissing her forehead carefully.

"You saved me?" Bella asks, eyes welling up.

"Sweetheart!" Renée cries, rushing forward and hugging her daughter. Charlie follows, prompting Bella's tears to flow freely.

I reluctantly let go of Bella's hand while they reunite, taking a few moments with my own family.

"So, big brother, you gonna tell us all about what happened?" Alice asks, grinning. While she's only two years younger than me, she's about a foot shorter, something I always make fun of her about.

"Crazy sh…stuff," I save, though mum still glares at me.

"You need to shower," mum reminds me.

"Gee, thanks, mum," I mutter sarcastically.

"You haven't been back to the hotel yet?" Bella asks, clearing having overheard us.

I just shrug, but my _lovely_ younger sister decides to fill Bella in.

"He was waiting for you to wake up," Alice squeals, grinning proudly at embarrassing me.

"Well, now I'm awake, you can go shower," Bella instructs me.

"But-" I begin.

"No buts," she huffs, pointing a finger.

I roll my eyes at her, and then walk closer to the bed. Leaning closer to her face, I kiss her lips this time instead of her forehead. Somehow I manage to keep it relatively chaste, and leave the room before her father can shoot me or something.

He is a cop, after all.

I'm lead out to through the hospital to the front entrance, and into a rental car my parents have obviously hired. Alice and I sit in the back, mum and dad in the front. The drive back is fairly short and quiet. I'm still overwhelmed by everything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

The hotel they've been staying in is fairly small, at the base of the mountain. Just looking at it sends shudders through my spine, memories flashing back. Both good and bad.

"So…you and Bella Swan, huh?" Alice chirps up, eye gleaming with mischief. I shake my head.

"She's…different. Nice. And we got to know each other, since, you know, we were trapped in a cave together," I mutter, hoping the attention from me is dropped.

Like that'll happen any fucking time soon.

My parents lead me up to the rooms they've booked – I get my own – and tell me they brought over some of my clothes. My clean clothes. Apparently my pack has been brought up to my room, too.

As soon as I'm alone I get out of my horrible, smelly clothes, dump them in a pile on the floor, and head into the shower. The water feels ridiculously refreshing on my skin, the feeling of clean strange but not unwelcome.

I spend extra long, maybe too long, in the shower, more time spent on my hair than anything else. When I get out of the shower I wrap the towel loosely around my hips and look in the slightly steamed up mirror. In the time I've been trapped in the cave I've grown a beard, so I pick up the well placed razor and shave myself.

It feels weird. Doing normal things. Not having to worry about whether we'll have enough food left or whether we'll eventually get rescued or not.

After I've shaved I walk back into the room and choose some clothes from my suitcase – clean clothes. I grab a grey t-shirt and some jeans, then throw a hoody on top due to the cold. The towel ends up somewhere on the door.

I also see my phone on the bedside table, so I pick it up to check it. I have tonnes of new messages from friends and family, and when I go on Facebook I have even more messages and people wishing me well.

The only messages I check are the ones from Emmett. He's informing me about everything that's happened, including his broken leg.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door. My parents are on the other side, glancing over my room.

"How have you managed to get it this messy so quickly?" My mum huffs, pointing at piles of clothes on the floor.

"It's not that bad," I shrug. "So, I'm guessing there's a tonne of press outside now they've heard we're out," I assume.

"Woah, Bella _really_ has rubbed off on you, son," My dad chuckles proudly.

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ stupid before," I huff, sending him a glare. "You should be treating me nice for at least a month after what I've been through."

"You were right though. About the press," mum tells me.

"Shouldn't we wait for Bella?" I ask them both.

"Missing her already?" Alice teases.

"I didn't even see you there, squirt," I joke back.

Mum rolls her eyes, though she still smiling, probably because she missed me. "The doctors said they're keeping Bella in overnight." My eyes widen at this new piece of information, more worry washing over me.

"I should go see her, or something. I…" I trail off before I admit that I don't think I can sleep without her beside me.

I'd never hear the end of that from Alice.

"That's where we're taking you now. But we're going to have to try to avoid the press as much as possible," Mum tells me, before adding. "And I want to know all about what's going on between you and Isabella Swan."

"She prefers Bella," I reply, ignoring the rest of what she says.

I'm lead through the hotel towards the front entrance, where there's a large group of people. It's weird that there are so many people here.

I duck my head as I walk past, though camera flashes still go off. Despite wearing sunglasses it still causes me to squint from the added light. I sigh heavily in relief once we're safely inside the car and able to drive away.

The entire journey I'm asked more and more questions about Bella and me, and how close we are, and anything my parents or Alice can think of. I'm getting more anxious to see Bella, hoping she can help me field some questions.

"Do you looovvve her?" Alice coos, giggling. I just glare at her.

"What was the name of the guy you were last seeing? Jasper?" I smirk at her. I'm pretty certain my parents don't know about this revelation.

"Edward! What the fu- hell, man!" Alice hisses at me.

"Jasper? As in, Jasper Whitlock? Isn't he a bit old for you?" Dad says, frowning. My smirk grows.

"Ugh! He's only two years older!" Alice huffs petulantly.

"How long have you two been together? You only turned sixteen a couple of months ago," Mum worries, glancing at Alice.

"Mum! We're not having this conversation!" Alice whines, punching my arm.

It just adds to my amusement.

Before Alice can further attack me, we arrive at the hospital. The entire walk to Bella's room is filled with glares from Alice directed at all three of us. If my parent's shout, I'll just pull the 'I've-been-stuck-in-a-cave' card.

As soon as we enter Bella's room, all thoughts of annoying Alice are forgotten. With a quick pleading glance towards Charlie, Bella's father, I'm at her side. She's awake, smiling at me and looking healthier.

"You're clean," she giggles, ruffling my hair. "I wish I could have a shower," she adds, sighing.

"How long are they keeping you in?" I ask, taking hold of her hand.

"Overnight," Bella huffs, glancing towards her parents. I frown.

"They just want to make sure you're ok, Bells," Charlie sighs at his daughter.

"I'm fine! I just fainted from lack of food!" Bella protests weakly.

I kiss her forehead to erase the frown, which works well.

I spend the rest of the afternoon in the hospital, talking to Bella about anything and everything. We have to leave in the evening, as both Bella and I are beginning to get tired. On the drive home I almost fall asleep, though, Alice, my _lovely_ sister keeps me awake by poking my ribs at random intervals.

Before I'm allowed to be left alone, mum watches as I take each vitamin I was given at the hospital. She gives me a long hug and a big kiss on the forehead before she says goodnight, and then leaves me alone in the room.

I quickly change into pyjamas and try to sleep, though it's practically impossible. I toss and turn on the ridiculously comfy bed, the comfiest bed I've had in almost a fortnight, but I still can't sleep.

Because I'm missing a certain beautiful brunette.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the chapter where they're finally rescued? :D**

**Next chapter will probably be the same day, but from Bella's point of view!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**

**P.S. The delay in updates has been due to writing this massive chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the month-long delay! I've been dealing with a lot of stuff the past month, but I'm hoping to get back on track now :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 10**

While Edward is kissing my face, my mind is flooded with memories of last night. It felt strangely empowering to render him speechless and turn him on so much. It also showed me that I affected him as much as he affects me.

"Bella, I know you're awake. Are you gonna open you're beautiful eyes?" I smile and slowly open my eyes, stretching to wake myself up.

When my eyes are fully open, I see him staring at my exposed stomach. We tease each other and kiss some more before leaving the tent to get breakfast.

I can't believe we're being rescued today!

I stand up as we leave the tent, a sudden feeling of dizziness washing over me, causing me to sway and almost faint. Edward quickly asks me if I'm ok, and I lie and say I'm fine. We continue our usual conversations, though I feel a bit out of it, not focusing too well on Edward and feeling weak and frail.

We'll be out soon, we'll be fine.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

After a while, Edward notices something's up with me. I find it sweet how caring he's being, sitting me against the wall to make sure I'm fine.

He keeps himself busy with packing while I sit back and watch, a feeling of tiredness crashing through me. My eyes, feeling unusual heavy, close of their own accord, pulling me into a deep sleep.

**********CAVEDIN*********

"Nothing too major then." I hear a voice say as I slowly begin to wake up.

Is that…Edward? Edward's here!

"Ed-ward," I croak out, opening my eyes cautiously to make sure it's not too light. I hear beeping so I assume I'm in a hospital.

As soon as my eyes are open I see Edward, and I feel myself beginning to grin and relax.

"What…what happened?" I ask, willing myself to remember. Edward explains what happened to me and I reunite a bit with my parents.

Just before Edward leaves, he surprises me with a kiss to my lips. I'm pretty sure both our families had guessed that we were now together, but this confirms it.

"You and Cullen, huh?" My dad asks, moving over closer to my bedside.

"Yes," I admit, blushing. "He's been really sweet to me," I add, hoping my dad will approve.

I've never dated before, so I'm unsure what his reaction to this news will be.

"Well, I guess he's proved himself by saving my Bells twice," Dad reluctantly admits. I smile in relief and happiness.

Now, I'm not stupid. I know all about Edward's previous reputation, as does most of Forks – probably including my parents. But I've truly seen a change in him, turning from a moody, horny teenager to a sweet, loving, horny teenager.

"He's more than proved himself! Now, tell us all about him," Mum gushes, taking a seat next to Dad.

Just as I'm about to start telling them about how amazing Edward is (he's not here, so I don't have to worry about inflating his already very large ego) a doctor enters to give me my diagnosis.

"Hello, I'm Dr Taylor. Your diagnosis is fairly similar to Edward's, only you have a more severe case. You have malnutrition and vitamin deficiencies, and due to the lack of food you fainted from very little energy. We're going to keep you in overnight since your condition is worse than Edward's. Hopefully, however, you'll be able to leave tomorrow, but you'll need to take vitamins for a while," Dr Taylor explains to us.

"Ok, thank you for everything you've done," Mum says, getting emotional.

We're left alone again, Dad muttering something about getting some drinks to leave Mum and me to talk alone. He's not a big fan of the girl talk.

"So, Edward Cullen…" Mum trails off, grinning like crazy.

"I forgot you and Esme used to be friends," I tell her, remembering when I realised in the cave.

"You and Edward used to be the best of friends. Now you're obviously more than that," Mum grins, looking more like a teenager than me.

"Mum, you're making me blush!" I whine, trying to hide my face in my hands.

"I see the way you look at each other, it's sweet!" Mum gushes. "You should've seen the way he came rushing in here as soon as he was allowed. You've got him wrapped around your little finger, well done." I laugh at Mum's words, thinking if I do have Edward wrapped around my finger.

She could be onto something…

*********CAVEDIN*********

"How much school work have I missed?" I asked Dad after lying around in the hospital all day. I'd rather be up and out of bed, be able to go to a hotel room and have a shower. I'm so jealous of Edward right now.

The hospital said I can use one of their showers this evening.

Which means I have to wait all day.

_Great._

Oh god, now I'm turning as moody as Edward once was.

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up, my little Einstein. Anyway, even with the work you've missed, you're probably still smarter than everyone in your year," Dad tells me, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, you know that?" I feel the need to tell him.

"Awww, am I interrupting an emotional moment?" Mum asks, walking into the room. "You've got a visitor, Bella," she adds, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I love you too, Bells," Dad tells me just as Edward walks in, a smile lighting up his face as he sees me.

I glance over his appearance, noting that he's changed to some clean clothes and has looked like he's had the pleasure of having a shower.

I'm envious. Which I tell him.

Our families both leave us to catch up privately a bit, for which I'm thankful. Edward takes the seat nearest to me, taking my hand in his.

"So, you met my annoying younger sister," Edward begins, sighing heavily.

"Aw, come on, I bet you're happy to see her really," I tell him, ruffling his clean hair.

"Yeah," Edward reluctantly admits. "Though I'd rather she didn't relentlessly tease me about you," he adds.

"Oh, sorry," I say to him.

"Don't be. You're worth the teasing," Edward says, leaning over to kiss me. Though, a little too chastely for my liking. "Before, when you woke up, um…you asked what happened. Have you forgotten…anything?" Edward asks. I frown at him.

"Just some of the details from the morning. Why?" I'm confused at his question, wondering if I've forgotten something important.

"I was just curious. And I was going to see if I could help you remember anything," Edward nods, not being very convincing.

A silence settles between us while I think over his words, wondering what he meant. Why would he be upset that I'd forgotten something?

Unless…

"It's just the morning that's a bit…fuzzy," I clarify. He looks up at me, still not completely happy. "Please don't make me say it out loud," I add, hoping he'll realise.

"Say what?" he frowns, looking confused.

"I remember the night before. In the tent. When I…um, _you know_." I'm blushing like crazy, my face as red as a rose, as a large grin works its way onto Edward's face. The smile is smug, which only increases the blush on my face.

"Well, I _certainly_ remember that night. I'll never forget it," Edward promise, leaning forward to kiss me deeply.

"Really?" I scrunch up my nose. "I know that wasn't, um…your first time, but it was mine. Surely you've had better." As much as I hate to say it out loud, I know it's true.

"Nope. The fact I could be there for someone else's first made it that much more special. And I care about you more than I've cared about any other girl," Edward tells me, kissing the back of my hand.

I smile widely at his words, leaning forward to press my lips against his. We kiss for ages, out tongues dancing together and getting reacquainted. With our parents hovering around us all day, we've had to keep things relatively chaste. Now, though, we're alone in the hospital room.

"I've been a bad influence on you," Edward chuckles, pulling back from me.

"I wish I didn't have to stay in overnight. I'm not sure I can sleep without you," I admit to him.

"I want to sleep with you, too," Edward says, before his eyes widen. "Shit! Not like _that_! Well, yeah, like that, but that's not what I meant, and…fuck," Edward curses, realising what he's said.

"I got what you meant," I laugh at him being so flustered. He's so cute and he doesn't even realise it.

"Dammit. But, yeah. I'm not sure I'll get much sleep tonight," Edward mumbles, looking down.

"I'm out tomorrow. Anyway, I hardly imagine our parents – especially mine – will let us sleep in the same hotel room," I tell him, pouting a little.

Edward leans forward to kiss me briefly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "There is such a thing as sneaking around," Edward whispers in my ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe.

My breath quickens as my eyes find Edward's.

"What if our rooms aren't close together?" I ask, the serious part of my brain kicking in.

"Considering your parents are staying opposite our rooms, I'd hedge a bet that you are, too," Edward grins to me. "My parents told me where your parents were saying," Edward adds to explain it to me.

I smile back at him, kissing him one last time before our families re-enter the hospital room.

"We got you hot chocolate," Alice, Edward's sister, grins, walking over to us. "And some cookies. They are to die for," Alice adds.

She sits in the chair next to us, evoking a loud, audible groan from Edward.

"So…you're dating my brother, huh?" Alice asks. I feel myself blush and pick up the cookie quickly to try and change the conversation.

"Alice, stop it, you're embarrassing her," Edward warns his sister.

"I _can_ see why she'd be embarrassed," Alice quips, making me laugh.

"Hey! You can't both gang up on me! Bella, you're meant to be on my side," Edward protests. I just laugh some more.

After a while of talking Edward's parents tell him they that they have to go back to the hotel, since it's getting relatively late and Edward's been through a lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Text me in the morning," Edward murmurs to me before he leaves.

"I don't have your number," I chuckle back.

He frowns, before scribbling down his number on a napkin. "Now you do," Edward grins, kissing me fairly deeply before loud coughing from my father makes him break away.

I'm blushing when he pulls away, and he places one last kiss to my forehead before his parents practically drag him away. Mum and Dad both give me questioning looks when Edward has left, so I just shrug.

Finally, the nurse comes in and tells me I can have a shower, which I gladly accept.

After the shower, I feel so refreshed and clean it's amazing. Personally, I don't think I need to be kept in overnight. Overprotective parents, however, disagree.

At least it means that I'll get one last night of quiet and peace before the madness begins. Tomorrow, I'll have to start thinking about catching up with school work, getting back to Forks and getting back to my life.

But that'll all be tomorrow.

Right now, I can just focus on sleeping in the most comfy thing I've slept in for ages.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Bella's version of events? :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You may have seen this on my blog, but I've decided on an updating schedule for this story. From now on, there'll be an update every Wednesday :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

During the breakfast buffet the following morning, I will admit to stuffing my face. There's bacon, omelettes, pancakes, waffles… Eventually, Mum has to stop me, complaining that I'll make myself ill.

"Mum, I'm a growing boy who has survived on pot noodles for over a week," I protest as she drags me away from the buffet. I shudder just thinking about pot noodles.

"You can make up for it _slowly_," Mum says as we step into the lift.

I'm still in a mood so I stay silent most of the journey, Alice spending her time on her phone. Probably texting Jasper.

"Shouldn't you be in school, squirt?" I ask Alice, looking down at her.

"We'll be heading back in a couple of days," Mum informs us all.

I pause on that, not realising I'd have to go back to normality quite so soon. After everything that's happened, school and Forks has barely crossed my mind. I'm pretty sure it's crossed Bella's mind, a lot, though.

Bella!

I root through the pocket of my hoody and retrieve my phone, hoping for a text from Bella. I told her to text me and I gave her my number, so I really hope she has.

No texts.

Oh.

I can't text Bella, either, because she didn't give me her number. I only gave her mine.

"Awww, did Bella not text you?" Alice coos as we walk to our rooms.

I send her a death glare, before replying, "Go back to texting Jasper. I'm sure he's missing you terribly."

Alice's eyes widen and her face reddens, sending me back to thoughts of Bella. She blushes a lot. She blushed when she talked about pleasuring me…

Fuck, dangerous thoughts.

"Edward, remember to take your vitamins," Dad reminds me, ever the doctor.

"One of each?" I check, just to be sure.

"Yep," Dad grins as we go into our separate rooms.

As soon as I've finished taking the vitamin supplements, there's a banging on my door. Thinking it could be Bella; I run to the door and open it quickly.

"Oh, it's just you," I tease, allowing my sister entrance.

"You haven't seen me in ages!" Alice pouts, pushing past me and sitting down on my bed.

I shut the door and join her, wondering what the unexpected visit is about.

"How is it you know so much about my love life, despite the fact you've been stuck in a cave?" Alice huffs, sending a glare my way.

Laughing, I vaguely wonder how long I can use that excuse for teachers. _Sorry I haven't done my homework, I didn't understand the topic since I've been stuck in a cave._

It would probably work better with Bella, than me. Though, she'd never need to do that.

My clever girlfriend.

"It seems you have forgotten that I have eyes everywhere," I reply in my best mobster voice.

"Edward!" Alice whines, hitting me. Though, not strong enough to actually hurt me.

"Fine. He's in my year at school, and Emmett's going out with his twin," I tell her.

"He never mentioned that…" Alice trails off, looking worried.

"We're hardly friends. Anyway, he knew he'd probably get a beating from me if he flaunted his relationship with my sister," I calmly tell Alice.

Once again, Alice's eyes widen, but this time her face pales. I smirk at her reaction.

"Don't touch him!" Alice suddenly shouts, warning me.

I hold up my hands in defence, "Woah, squirt! I won't… I _will_ be having a word with him, though."

Alice relaxes a little at my words, but still groans in annoyance. "Please go easy on him. I really like him, brother," Alice pleads.

"I know. I have to say _something_ though. Gotta keep up my persona of resident moody at school," I joke, ruffling her hair.

"Right, I'm gonna go, before we become siblings that actually _like_ each other," Alice teases, getting up and walking out.

I follow her to the doorway, and plan on getting dressed in proper clothes. Right now I'm just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but if we're going out later then I should probably be wearing jeans or something.

"Catch you later, squirt," I say to Alice, looking up as she walks away.

Looking out across the hallway, I see three figures walking down. Bella and her parents!

"Earth to Edward?" Alice giggles, waving her hand in my face. "It would seem you've been taken over by the land of Bella…" she adds, sighing.

"Bella!" I shout, rather pathetically, and walk down the rest of the hallway to greet her.

I wrap my arms around my body and kiss her, only vaguely aware that her parents are there. Bella wraps her arms around me just as tightly, holding me against her. I've missed this, just being with her.

"Renee!" I hear my mother calling out.

I groan and pull away from Bella a little, giving her a couple last pecks before ending the kiss. My arms remain around her body, though.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Mum asks. Her eyes look slightly glassy as she looks at my hold on Bella.

"Better now, thank you, Mrs Cullen," Bella replies, polite as ever. I grin and kiss her forehead.

"Please, call me Esme," Mum requests, smile still on face.

She's never asked any other girls I've brought home to call her Esme.

"How about we catch up more in our room?" Renee offers.

My parents agree, so we all make our way into their hotel room. Alice reluctantly joins us, mumbling something about calling Jasper. I get glares from both Alice and Bella when I snigger.

While the parents sit on one side of the hotel room, catching up, us three kids stay on the other side. A part of me is overjoyed that my sister gets on so well with my girlfriend.

"Where's your hotel room?" I whisper to Bella while Alice is distracted on her phone.

Bella rolls her eyes, before replying, "Next door, to the right."

Excellent. Right across from mine.

"Nice clothes, by the way," Bella adds, laughing. I look down at her clothes, noting that she's wearing jeans and a lose fitting t-shirt. It definitely showcases her curves better than the thermals.

"I didn't have time to change. A certain sibling wanted to make sure I wouldn't injure her boyfriend too much," I joke, glancing over at Alice.

Bella frowns, looking confused, so I explain everything to her. At the end she also warns me to be nice to Jasper, much like Alice.

"Ok, Bella, when I entered this relationship, I was under the impression you'd be on _my_ team in the sibling battles," I inform her serious.

Bella and Alice just dissolve into a fit of giggles, much to my annoyance. The parents occasionally glance over, wondering what's so funny. I just shrug.

"Kids, can we have your attention?" Mum asks.

"We're not kids! We're 18 and 16!" I protest. She just glares at me.

"Anyway, we want to tell you that we're planning on flying back in two days," Mum announces.

I look over to Bella, worried and not wanting to go back to Forks. Going back…we can't sneak into each other's rooms, we can't spend all day, every day together.

After that announcement we all split up, since Alice wants to call Jasper. I tell Bella to open her door for me at 10, and I'll be waiting outside for her.

I won't think about the prospect of not being with Bella every day and night yet. I'll just enjoy it while I can.

I pace around my room in the time leading up to 10, wanting the time with Bella to come now. Mum's been keeping me busy all day, giving me long talks about how life will be back in Forks, and the fact she wants me to see a therapist.

I vehemently protested against that, but apparently there wasn't to be any discussion.

When 10 comes, I slowly open the door and creep across the hallway, my clothes very similar to the one I was wearing before. Sweatpants and a t-shirt, lose and comfy for sleeping.

Bella opens the door just as I step out into the hallway, though not widely. I slip through, making sure no one's seen me, and join Bella in her room.

The main reason I didn't suggest my room was because it's so messy, and, like I predicted, Bella's is completely spotless.

Finally, I turn to face Bella, my eyes popping out of my head when I do. This is, undoubtedly, the least amount of clothing I've seen her in. She's wearing a lose t-shirt and very short shorts, making me wish I'd worn tighter trousers.

I notice Bella tugging on the hem of her top, looking nervous.

"It's really hot here. And it was cold in the cave, so, um, yeah," Bella nods, sounding incredibly nervous.

Shit. I want to hug her, but then she'd definitely feel my issue. If she hasn't already seen it.

Walking forward and wrap my arms around her, resting my hands just above her round ass, and kiss her deeply. I can't help but moan at the feeling of her curvy body pressed tightly against mine.

I end the kiss before things progress further, both of us breathing heavily. Bella's hands are clutching at me t-shirt, holding me tightly against her. She's so fucking sexy and she doesn't even realise it.

"Should we go to bed?" Bella suggests, gasping when she realises the implications of her words.

"If you want to get me into bed, just say," I smirk, pecking her lips.

Bella turns around and tugs on my hand, leading me to bed. My eyes watch her ass as she walks, since it's now no longer hidden by thick clothes. Just the memory of her pressed up against me is driving me insane with lust.

I let Bella get into the bed first, watching as she moans because of the comfort. Oh god, she's driving me fucking insane!

"These beds are so comfy," Bella grins, beckoning for me to join her. I eagerly clamber into the bed, lying as close to her as possible. I can't get enough of her closeness.

She raises an eyebrow at me, though thankfully doesn't comment. For a while we lie silently together, her hand resting gently on my hip.

"You never text me this morning," I comment quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace. It feels like the peace before a storm. Quiet, but in the back of your mind you know it'll never last. Not for long, anyway.

"Um, sorry," Bella mutters, hiding her face in my chest.

"Don't be," I assure her. "Could I have your number?" I ask, my fingers gently stroking her hair.

"Uh, I don't know..." Bella replies.

Why not?

"Don't you want to text me?" I ask, a little hurt.

I hear her soft little sigh, and feel the cool air brushing against my chin. Leaning forward, I brush my lips against her forehead.

"That's not it. I just, um, well, I don't actually have a mobile phone," Bella admits.

Oh. That's fair enough.

"I never really had anyone to call or text before. Aside from An-Angela," Bella pauses momentarily on her name. I kiss her ear lobe and whisper her reassurances. "But we'd always use the house phone."

"You should get a phone," I tell her. "That way, when I'm lonely at night, you'll get random texts off me. And I'm sure Emmett will want your number, as he'll continually wind you up about me. And Rosalie and Alice will want to arrange shopping trips."

Bella pushes back a bit, and I worry I've said something wrong. She looks intently at my face, as if she's making sure I'm telling the truth.

"Really? You'd, um, introduce me to your friends?" Bella asks, playing with a strand of her hair instead of looking at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I question, genuinely confused.

Then it hits me.

She thinks I'm embarrassed by her. Still.

I roll over so that I'm above Bella, and force her to look at me. To see the adoration for her in my eyes.

"Bella," I begin, resting my forehead against hers. "When we get back to school, I fully plan on keeping my arm wrapped around you and my lips on yours. I want everyone to know you're mine and I'm yours. My friends...they'll love you. Honestly. I can picture you fitting right in with them." Bella relaxes under me, but I still have more to say. "My sweet girl, you can't keep doubting me. I know my past isn't fucking pretty, and I sure as hell am not known for relationships, but I want this to work. You and me, together. I mean, do you not feel how much I want you?" I emphasise this by lightly pushing my hips into hers before rolling off her, leaving her to dwell on my words.

I lie in the bed silently, listening to Bella's breathing. As much as I hate to say it, I know I'm the sole reason for Bella's doubt in me. I like to think I've changed, though. Yes, I may still be immature and swear a lot, however, one night stands are a thing of the past now. Bella is the only girl I want, so fucking much.

Suddenly I feel Bella's hand on my stomach as she pulls herself closer to me, resting her head on my chest. For the moment, I try to ignore my body's natural reaction to her closeness.

"I'm sorry. It's just...going back to the real world is scary. Everything that's happened just feels make believe," Bella says, speaking into my chest. "And I don't just feel how much you want me. I saw it before, too," Bella adds, giggling slightly breathlessly. She hitches her leg over mine slightly, sending me into sensory overdrive.

"Fuck," I breathe out, fairly huskily.

Bella moves her leg, brushing it just against me as her lips find my mouth. I kiss her deeply and try to keep my hips as still as possible, probably failing miserably.

A part of me - the newly discovered gentleman side - tells me to slow things down, while the other part is telling me to grab her hips and pull her on top of me, right where I want her.

My hands make their way to her hips of their own accord, slowly sliding round to rest on her ass.

We continue kissing for a while, keeping things fairly tame. I'm just happy to have her close to me, without the worry of being stuck in a cave.

"How have you kept your sweet side hidden for so long?" Bella asks, resting her head on my chest.

I kiss the top of her head, chuckling gently. "It's been hidden from me, too," I admit, stroking her soft hair.

Eventually Bella drifts of to sleep, wrapped up against me. Her arms are holding onto me tightly, as if she's afraid I'll leave. I'm not looking forward to sleeping alone, after not having slept too much last night.

I highly doubt our parents would let us stay over at each other's houses regularly.

Kissing Bella's head one last time, I let my body fall asleep, all wrapped up in Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the fluffy chapter? :D**

**Next chapter will be going back to Forks!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've had a mental week, so I'm incredibly sorry for not updating on Wednesday! Wednesday evening I was making a cake, Thursday I was volunteering, and Friday I found out that was my last day of school and I had a friend's birthday party! So, yeah, I've just had no time to write :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

Sitting on the small plane, heading back to Forks, I'm dreading it. Edward is sat next to me, playing some game on his phone while I'm embracing the closeness. Tomorrow, we're going back to school, and I can't help wondering how much will change or stay the same.

The past two days have been great, relaxing in the hotel with Edward or Alice or my family. Alice is hilarious, so nice to me and so friendly. She also persuaded me into going shopping with her when we get home.

"Ugh! I can't do this level!" Edward whines, quitting the game and putting down his phone. When he catches me looking, he looks a little sheepish. "Sorry. I get a bit obsessed. I've had to go ages without that game!" he tells me, smiling and leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I lift up the armrest and snuggle closer to him, laying my head against his chest as he wraps his arm around me.

"I don't want to go back to school. And that worries me," I tell him, moving my head so I can look up at his face.

Like I expected, he's smirking.

"It would appear that I'm rubbing off on you," Edward chuckles, winking to show he meant the innuendo. I roll my eyes in response, trying to control the blush.

Edward leans down and catches my lips with his, his tongue meeting mine. I kiss him back passionately, sitting up a bit so it's easier to kiss him.

"As soon as we get back, I'm getting you a phone," Edward grins, kissing my cheek.

"That's not necessary," I reply.

"It is. I need to be able to text you!" Edward says quickly. "Plus, I think I have an old phone you can have. It'll give me an excuse to come round and see you."

*********CAVEDIN*********

Once we've got all of our luggage, we head to the car park where we have to separate. Edward pulls me tightly into a hug, kissing my forehead before kissing my lips deeply. Neither of us care about our parents, only breaking apart when we want to.

"I'll see you soon and never doubt how much I care for you," Edward whispers so that only I can hear.

"I know. I'll miss you," I whisper back, kissing his cheek.

Mum eventually pulls me away and into the car with her and Dad. On the journey back home, Mum keeps glancing over at me, a wide grin fixed permanently onto her face. I imagine she'll want to know everything as soon as we get home. The past two days I've barely spoken to my parents, so Mum will want to know everything.

When we get back home, Dad carries up my bags. It feels weird to be back here, when at times in the cave I thought I'd never leave.

"You and Edward then…" Mum trails off, sitting next to me on the sofa and handing me a cup of tea.

"Mum," I whine, blushing and taking the tea. It's nice and warm in my cold hands.

"My baby girl is growing up!" Mum says, tearing up.

I roll my eyes.

"So am I going back to school tomorrow, then?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Yes, if you're with that? Oh, and your first appointment with your therapist is tomorrow evening," Mum informs me.

Edward said that he, too, was being forced into seeing a therapist, much to his distaste. I think it will be good for both of us, though, after what we've been through.

"I'm good to go back to school," I reply, offering her a smile.

While I'm looking forward to getting back to school and catching up on all the work I've missed, I'm a bit nervous about meeting Edward's friends. He says they'll love me, but I'm still worried they won't like me. It's also not going to be the same without Angela. Her funeral is next week, but I want to go round sooner to see her parents. They've always been so good to me.

Edward briefly visits to give me the phone, telling me he's already programmed in his number, his home phone and Alice's number. He also offers to give me a lesson on how to use a phone, but I decline. I don't really know how to use a mobile, but how hard can it be? Plus, I don't want to look totally pathetic.

Eventually I manage to end the conversation with my mother, Dad telling her not to pry too much. Personally, I think he just didn't want to hear that his baby girl got a boyfriend. If we don't speak about it, he can pretend it's not real.

I go into my bedroom and beginning putting away some of my things. I end up searching through my wardrobe, for the first time ever trying to find something nice to wear for school tomorrow. Never before have I planned out an outfit for school, and never before have I tried to look nice for someone.

For the first time, I want to make a good impression. Before, I didn't mind about making new friends, as I was always happy with just Angela. Now, I want to look nice.

However, I have no nice clothes.

The only items of clothing I have are numerous pairs of jeans and various different coloured jumpers.

In the end, and, after trying on numerous different pairs of jeans – why I have so many pairs astounds even me – I settle on an outfit for tomorrow.

I pick a pair of my better fitting jeans, and my The Killers top from when I saw them live. I'm still shocked at myself for going to all this effort, but I'm finding that for once I care about what the other students think of me.

And I can't decide whether or not that's a good thing.

*********CAVEDIN*********

The following morning, Mum wakes me up, and everything feels normal. I get dressed in my pre-planned outfit, only slightly considering backing out and resorting to a jumper. Mum lets me borrow one of her jackets.

For breakfast, I have toast, since I'm pretty sure I've been put off anything cereal related for life. Or at least another few months.

"Remember; call me if it gets too much. And tell Edward thank you for the mobile phone," Mum shouts as I'm leaving.

Once I've driven to school, I do what I usually do. I sit in my truck and pull out the book I'm currently reading, and read until the bell goes.

A tapping on my window makes me scream and very nearly swear. When I eventually calm down, I see the smirking face of Edward, causing my heart to beat a little faster. Despite his numerous reassurances, there was still a small part of me that doubted he'd acknowledge me at school.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Edward says by way of apology. I roll my eyes, grab my bag, and hop out of my truck.

"Well, you did," I reply, glaring a little. "Honestly, I just think you were trying to make me swear," I add, following him as he walks across the car park.

"Again," Edward quips, smirk still intact. "Nice shirt, by the way. I've never seen you wear it before," Edward adds, glancing down at the shirt.

Internally, I squeal and bounce around.

"Thanks. I thought it'd make a chance from jumpers and baggy jeans," I joke. Edward, however, stops walking and turns to face me.

"They'll love you, Bella; you don't have to worry about making an impression or changing yourself. You're beautiful, whatever you wear," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist and resuming walking.

"Sorry for freaking out," I apologise as we reach his friends. To say they looked shocked would be an understatement.

"Don't be," Edward murmurs in my ear. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella," Edward announces to everyone.

"Dude, we do _know_ her. She does go to the same school as us," Emmett says. I almost laugh, already knowing all their names because what he said is accurate. This is an incredibly small school in an incredibly small town; everyone knows everyone. Also, since the avalanche, I'd say I'm even more well known.

"Maybe I should rephrase that," Edward says, glaring over at Emmett. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." _That_ shuts then all up.

If I weren't so awkward I'd be laughing right now.

"Girlfriend?" Emmett questions, raising his eyebrows. He walks over to us, increasing my apprehension. "Well done, Bella, for changing his ways!" Emmett says, mock bowing to me. "We always said one day a girl would come along and sweep him off his feet," he adds, making me laugh rather loudly.

"One more word and I swear; I'll steal your crutches!" Edward warns, though only half-heartedly. "And you can stop laughing, too," Edward adds. I grin up at him.

"_She's_ your girlfriend?" Tanya asks in disgust, walking over to us. I cower into Edward, as I know about their history. Or whatever it is you could call it. "But what about us, Eddie?" she adds, whining.

For the first time, I really take in her appearance. She's much taller than I am, with long, straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and stick thin. Basically, she's the complete opposite of me.

"There is no 'us'," Edward says to her.

"Still…_her_? Really? She's your choice of girlfriend?" Tanya asks, pointing at me and hardly even looking at me.

"Bella is amazing, and yes, my choice of girlfriend. I always wondered why my mum never liked you, now I know why. You're fucking whiny, annoying and…just…not for me," Edward replies, struggling to remain calm.

I stay silent throughout all of this, watching them argue.

Eventually, they stop arguing, Tanya huffing and flipping her hair. Edward goes over and talks to Emmett, while I just stand there. I look over and see Tanya beckoning me over, so I go over to her. Truthfully, it's because she intimidates me.

"So…Bella, right?" Tanya begins, looking down at me. "Look, I get you've been stuck in a cave and everything with Edward, but…" I feel like rolling my eyes at her. "That doesn't mean you have some claim on him, got it? He's just using you, get over yourself," Tanya finishes.

I try to stay calm, but I really can't. I'm done with letting people talk to me like that. After all my arguments with Edward, I've learnt how to hold my own.

"You're right. I don't have a claim on Edward because we were stuck in a cave together. Actually, I don't have a _claim_ on him at all, as you so nicely put it. I know for a fact he isn't just using me, he cares about me. Though, I guess caring about someone other than yourself isn't a concept you get, is it?" I say to her, letting out all my anger.

Suddenly arms wrap around me from behind, and I look up to see Edward smiling widely and looking incredibly smug.

"Edward?! What the hell?" Tanya huffs, looking pleadingly to him.

"You heard her," Edward simply says, turning me round and pressing his lips against mine.

I hear catcalls from Emmett, so we keep things relatively chaste. I'm still on a bit of a high from the Tanya thing, though.

"You didn't believe her, did you?" Edward whispers to me.

"No. I know I've doubted you countless times, but that stops now," I smile back at him, pecking his cheek just as the bell goes.

We walk off to lessons together, though we have to head in opposite directions since I have English and Edward has history.

Walking into the lesson, I feel everyone's eyes on me. It's either due to the cave incidence, or everything with Edward. Probably both.

I take my seat and wait for the lesson to begin, hoping I haven't missed too much. Most of the trip was during the half term break, but, of course, the added days meant more school was missed. In total, I've missed a week and a half of school.

At the end of most of my lessons, I ask for worksheets about the work I've missed, so that I can catch up on everything. It doesn't seem like I've missed too much work, though.

When the bell for lunch goes, I make my way to the library, where I usually eat lunch.

"Where are you going? The cafeteria is the other direction?" Edward says, stopping me since he was walking the other way.

"The library. I, uh, always eat lunch there," I explain to him.

"But I wanted to eat lunch with you. I haven't seen you all day," Edward says, looking to be on the verge of pouting. "Come to cafeteria with me?" Edward begs.

"Alright then," I reluctantly agree, walking to the cafeteria with him as he takes me hand in his.

"Are you free tonight?" Edward asks, kissing my cheek.

"Well, I have a lot of work to catch up on. And therapy," I tell him.

"Oh," he sighs, looking dejected. "Text me, then?" Edward asks.

"Sure," I reply. I don't tell him that I'm not too sure how to text.

Lunch time is great, all Edward's friends seem to accept me, and even like me. Also, Edward keeps his arm round me the whole time, occasionally leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey, Bella, you free this weekend?" Rosalie asks me.

"Um, probably. Why?" I ask.

"Well, Alice and I were planning a shopping trip. We'd like you to join us," Rosalie smiles at me from across the table, next to Emmett.

"Sure, that'd be great," I smile back at her.

"Rose, did you know your brother is dating my sister?" Edward asks, frowning slightly. I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah," she shrugs casually. "She's always over at our house. She says she's visiting me, though she spends all her time with my brother." How Rose can remain calm with the look in Edward's eyes, I'll never know.

"What? And you didn't fucking think to tell me?" Edward seethes. I place my hand on his arm and shuffle closer, hoping to calm him down. "I should know, she is my little sister," he adds, calmer.

"Woah, Bella, how'd you do that?" Emmett asks, staring at me.

"Do what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Calm him down like that! Edward's always had a ridiculously bad temper!" Emmett says, eyeing his friend.

"Oh," I mutter. I always thought I cause a lot of his temper issues, especially in the cave.

"It's a miracle we've found you!" Emmett says, making me laugh again.

Edward just shakes his head, leaning down to kiss me.

This day has been so much better than I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on their first day back at school? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: At the moment I have G.C.S.E's, so updates aren't going to be as regular, sorry! :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

"How are you feeling?"

What sort of question is that? I thought that's what he was for. To tell me how I was thinking and feeling.

"Alright," I shrug, looking around the room.

It's fairly small, with the large desk taking up most of the room. Adorning the walls are lots of medical accolades, and pictures with random people. Presumably other clients.

"Now, should we start at the beginning?" At my silence, he continues. "How about we talk about the beginning of the trip…"

I sigh heavily, realising he wants me to speak. I don't want to be here.

"I thought we were here to make sure I wasn't permanently scarred from being stuck in a cave?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"It's more than that. Now, how were you feeling at the start of the trip?" Dr Hardy sighs heavily, clearly annoyed by my lack of interest.

"Fine. I was feeling fucking bored – it was just walking all day. And it was fucking cold," I tell him, sitting back in the chair.

A glance up at the clock tells me we've been here for 15 minutes. Shit, that means I have to sit in this damn room for another 45 minutes.

Talking about _feelings_.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You're not going to tell me not to swear, are you?" I ask. Because, if he does, I'll be outta here faster than he can say 'don't swear'.

"No, swearing is a way to express your emotions." What shit is he on? Seriously? "So, you saved Isabella. Why did you do that?"

"Bella. She prefers Bella," I quickly tell him. I'm not sure why. "I don't fucking know. How the hell are you meant to react when you see a wall of snow? I saw that'd she frozen, so I pulled her into the cave with me," I answer, shrugging again.

"Were you and Bella friends before you were trapped in the cave?" Dr Hardy asks.

"No, not really. I knew her; obviously, we go to the same, small school. But we weren't that close," I tell him. He nods, before writing something down in his notebook.

We both remain silent, and I wait for him to ask me another irrelevant question. Maybe he's planning on remaining silent for the rest of the session?

Hopefully.

"On the first day of the cave, how did you feel being stuck there with someone you hardly knew?" Dr Hardy asks.

"Honestly, the fact I knew Bella was the least of my concerns," I point out. He looks at me as if to say 'go on'. "I was stuck in a cave. Getting out was my main concern, as well as how my friends were coping." He's silent again, and I end up thinking back to the cave.

Those first few days, I was horrid to Bella. I didn't try to get to know her, or try to become friends with her. I'm not sure when, exactly, that started to change, and I started to feel more for her. I think it was a gradual change. Not a sudden moment, just a slow change of feelings.

"Did you and Bella get on well?"

I laugh loudly at this question, because; no. We got on horribly. Constant arguing and name calling.

It wasn't all me, though. Bella was just as bad as me.

"No, not at all well." Dr Hardy raises his eyebrows, clearly confused by my answer. "We're complete opposites. She was more…intellectual, whereas I wasn't. We argued a lot over the first few days," I admit. "Though, it would seem a trait we share is being incredibly argumentative," I add, chuckling. "She brings out the best in me. Though, I'll never stop swearing."

Dr Hardy looks at me, a slight hint of a smile on his old face. What the fuck did I do?

"It would appear our hour is up," Dr Hardy says. Is that why he's smiling? Because he's finally getting rid of me? "I'll see you next week, Edward." He shakes my hand and holds open the door, where I see Mum waiting for me.

She grins widely and squeezes me into a tight hug, which she's been doing very often. I'm afraid she'll never want to let me out of her sight.

After repeatedly asking me how it went, she eventually lets us get in the car, saying she'll buy me ice cream as a treat.

I feel like a fucking five year old.

Doesn't mean I say no to the ice cream, though.

"How did it go?" Mum asks as we sit down in the ice cream parlour in Port Angeles. They really need one of these in Forks. I fucking love ice cream.

"Ok, I guess. It was pretty boring." I then order the double chocolate sundae, hoping it arrives soon.

"You're such a little boy at heart," Mum chuckles, shaking her head at me.

"I'm allowed to be!" I protest, scowling.

I should get ice cream after every therapy appointment.

"Is Bella going to therapy?" Mum asks as they bring out our ice cream.

I dig into the ice cream, momentarily forgetting the question. "Uh huh," I mumble, mouth full of ice cream. "Shit, brain freeze!" I exclaim, holding my head.

"Language!" Mum scolds.

I huff, but don't slow down the eating. Mum eats hers slower, so I finish mine before her and sit, sipping on my coke whilst she finishes hers.

Suddenly, my stomach starts to hurt, a wave of nausea hitting me. Without saying anything to Mum, I get up and hurriedly make my way to the bathroom. Once in there, I throw up the ice cream I just ate, wondering what the heck just happened.

I flush the toilet and then clean my face, popping some gum in my mouth before leaving the bathroom.

The weirdest thing is; I feel absolutely fine now.

Mum looks concerned when I sit back down, asking me what happened.

"I dunno, I just suddenly felt really sick and vomited," I tell her, shrugging. "Maybe I'm pregnant," I joke, but Mum doesn't laugh.

"Maybe you ate the ice cream too fast?" Mum suggests.

Ok, so that's _slightly_ more likely. Only slightly, though.

I shrug again, and she leads us out to the car, where we drive back to Forks.

When we get home Alice immediately starts moaning about how I got ice cream and she didn't, though that soon stops when she finds out I vomited shortly afterwards. Now, she's just making fun of me.

"Awww, did you eat your ice cream too fast?" Alice coos. I push her away, glaring at her.

"Fuck off," I mumble quietly, so that Mum doesn't hear.

"Maybe I won't invite Bella then…" Alice says cryptically. I turn to her, suddenly more interested in what she has to say.

"Won't invite Bella to what?" I ask, thinking about texting Bella.

She's really slow at texting, though. And I don't think she understands text talk.

"Mum's letting Rose and I have a sleepover this weekend. I thought I might invite Bella, too…"

That means she could sleep in my bed with me? Once Alice and Rose had fallen asleep, she could sneak into my room!

After my gleeful revelation, I turn back to Alice, who's smiling sinisterly. Oh god…

"So, from now on, you be nice to me, and you get Bella for the night," Alice bargains with me.

"What? That's blackmail!" I blurt, outraged. She can't do this, my devil of a sister.

"I know. That's the best part of it," Alice grins, skipping over and kissing my cheek. "So, firstly, you'll be doing all of my chores, and cleaning my room." I sigh heavily as she skips happily out of the room, leaving me alone.

What the fuck?

I'm actually allowing my sister to blackmail?

There's only one thing I can do; blackmail her back.

*********CAVEDIN*********

At school the next day, I stay relatively hidden while watching my sister with Jasper.

"What're you doing, peeping tom?" Emmett jokes loudly, scaring the shit out of me.

"What the fuck?" I hiss, glaring at him. "I'm looking for blackmail," I inform him, before going onto explaining him the whole sleepover situation.

I really want Bella to stay the night.

"So, you decide a good way to get blackmail is to catch her with Jasper?" Emmett asks. I nod. "Why don't you use Bella?" he asks.

"No! I'd never use her!" I quickly tell him, glaring at him for the mere suggestion.

"You'd never use who?" Bella asks, popping up out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is it with people scaring me?" I shout, jumping back.

Bella just laughs and gives me a kiss, hoping to calm me. She backs away so I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close to me.

She looks nice today.

"Seriously, what were you two discussing?" Bella asks. "And why were you hiding in a bush together? Should I be jealous?" Bella teases. I glare at her and kiss her deeply, showing her she definitely _shouldn't_ be jealous.

"Guys, please, I'm _still here_!" Emmett whines, breaking us up.

Now I want Bella to stay over even more.

"Shut the fuck up, Em," I tell him. I'd give him a shove if he wasn't on crutches.

"Basically, Edward needs to blackmail his sister, and I suggested he use you," Emmett tells Bella.

I hit the back of his head.

"What? Are you going to hold me hostage? Demand a random?" Bella laughs at the two of us.

I laugh along with her, shaking my head at her antics.

"No. His sister is having a sleepover, and was thinking of inviting you and Rose along, so that you could sneak into Edward's room. But, Alice is making Edward do all her chores, so Edward wants to blackmail her back," Emmett informs Bella.

I hit him again, harder than before, causing him to hobble away as fast as possible.

Bella looks up at me, a smirk on her face.

"Who says I'd even want to sneak into your room…" Bella teases. I pull her harder against me, lightly pecking her lips.

"I definitely want you in my room," I tell her. She gasps against me, her fingers finding their way into my hair.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Bella asks.

Fuck, so many different interpretations of that.

"Many things," I wink at her. She blushes. "You don't have to do anything. I was just going to catch her with Jasper, or something," I tell Bella quickly.

"No, I want to," Bella grins before kissing me one last time and walking off.

For the rest of the day I try to pay attention in lessons – seriously, Bella's had a big influence on me – but I'm secretly wondering what Bella has in mind. Of course I want her to stay over, but I'm insanely curious as to how she's going to manage that.

*********CAVEDIN*********

At lunch, I steal Emmett's milkshake, since he told Bella everything this morning. Rose also hits him for me, much to my delight.

After the first day back at school, where Bella was going to sit in the library, I've convinced her to eat lunch with us. Alice and Jasper have started joining us as well, but Bella and Alice aren't here yet.

"Where's Bella?" I ask, smirking at Emmett who's currently glaring at me. This chocolate milkshake is the best.

Rose rolls her eyes, though there's a smile on her face. Ever since I've been with Bella, she's been nicer than ever with me. Strange…

"She'll be here soon," Rose says.

"But where is she now?" I press, missing Bella. I'd never admit that to Emmett, though.

"Hopefully she'll get here soon to calm you down…" Emmett mutters, still looking longingly at the milkshake.

A few minutes later Bella arrives, kissing me sweetly on the cheek. She sits next to me, in what has become her usual seat, and Alice sits next to her.

Sadly, because Alice is right there, she can't tell me what, if anything, she's been doing. Not that I'm expecting anything of her, but…you know…I _really_ want her to sleep over.

In the lesson after lunch, my stomach starts to hurt. I try to think if I've eaten anything bad, but everything at lunch tasted fine. Much like with the ice cream, a wave of nausea hits me.

However, I can hardly just run out of a lesson.

Oh, fuck that, if I don't leave now I'll end up vomiting in the classroom. Pretty sure my English teacher wouldn't appreciate that.

I quickly get up and run out of the room, heading straight to the nearest bathroom. I vaguely hear the teacher calling my name, but I ignore her.

Once inside the bathroom I vomit, thankful that there's no one else in here. I flush the toilet and attempt to clean my face, cursing when I realise my gum is in my school bag, which I left in the classroom.

Mrs Ford is _not_ going to be very happy when I return.

Maybe I can lighten the mood with a joke about being pregnant?

Nah. Pretty sure that wouldn't work.

I slowly walk back to the classroom, just in case my stomach suddenly decides to make me vomit again.

"Mr Cullen, care to explain why you just ran out of my classroom?" Mrs Ford asks just as I step into the classroom. I literally have one foot in the room.

"I felt like I was gonna vomit," I explain with a shrug. "I didn't think you'd want me to vomit in your classroom." I walk over to my bag and grab some gum, hoping to make my breath better.

"Oh, really. Well, you can tell that to the principal," Mrs Ford says.

"What? I haven't even done anything!" I protest, frowning at her.

"I don't appreciate that attitude!" she shouts, pointing at the door.

"Next time, I won't run out of the classroom. I'll vomit all over your precious books," I tell her as I pick up my things and walk out, hearing some of my classmates laughing. Emmett being one of them.

Instead of heading straight to the principal's office, I wonder around the school for a bit. I can't believe I got kicked out of the lesson. I didn't even do anything wrong! If I was a girl, I'd get sympathy for having to leave the lesson to vomit.

Actually, I'd probably be called a slut as everyone would think I was pregnant.

Still, I wouldn't get kicked out of the damn lesson!

As I'm walking past the lockers I kick a couple of them, heading to the bathroom once more before finally going to the principal's office. Mrs Ford has probably already called him, so he'll be wondering where I am.

I knock on the door, hearing a faint 'come in', so I step inside. He doesn't look too pleased to see me.

"Mrs Ford called me," Mr Banner begins as I sit down. "Twenty minutes ago," he adds, frowning at me.

"I had to go to the bathroom again," I tell him, sitting back in the chair. I try and get comfortable, which is near impossible in these god awful chairs.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Mr Banner asks, looking bored already.

Which just makes me angrier.

"Look, I felt like I was going to throw up, so I ran out of the classroom. I didn't think anyone would want me vomiting in there, and I didn't have time to tell Mrs Ford where I was going! I didn't do this purposely to get in trouble, and as soon as I went back to the lesson she was shouting at me for no reason!" I quickly protest. "I know I've not always been the best student, hell, I'll _never_ be the best student, but I'm trying, give me some credit."

Mr Banner pauses for a minute, considering my words. Hopefully he'll somewhat understand.

"You're right, Edward. Since you've been back, this is the first time you've been to my office," Mr Banner nods. "Do you know why you vomited? Are you ill?" he asks, actually sounding concerned.

"I dunno. It happened a couple of days ago after I had some ice cream," I tell him, shrugging. It's probably nothing.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor?" Mr Banner suggests.

"I'll speak to my dad," I tell him. Dad's a doctor, he'll probably tell me I'm eating too fast or something.

"Ok, I'll call your mum now," Mr Banner tells me.

"You're sending me home?" I ask, outraged.

"Only because you're ill," Mr Banner assures me, calling my mum.

Oh god. She's going to be overly worried now.

When Mum arrives her eyes are wide, quickly scanning me to check that I'm physically ok.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" she coos, fussing over me.

I roll my eyes, hoping I don't blush in front of Mr Banner. _Talk about embarrassing…_

"I was just sick, Mum, I'm fine now," I assure her.

She says a quick hello to Mr Banner before ushering me out to the car, telling me Alice will drive back mine.

"What? But the Volvo's mine? I can drive it back now!" I protest, but it falls on deaf ears.

Mum won't let me drive, claiming that I'm ill. Alice better make sure my Volvo gets home in perfect condition; otherwise I'll never speak to her again.

Once home Mum makes me lie on the sofa whilst she calls Dad, asking what she should do. I sigh heavily but turn on the TV, making the most of my afternoon off. In the end, Mum just places a bowl next to me in case I decide to throw up again.

Lovely.

I'd rather take my chances and run to the bathroom.

When Alice gets home, Bella is with her, clearly worried about me. Another good side effect of being 'ill'.

"Are you ok?" Bella asks, crouching down next to me and kissing my forehead. I sit up a bit so that I can kiss her properly; grinning at the fact she's here. "I can't believe Mrs Ford shouted at you for being sick! That's so unfair," Bella adds.

"Yeah, it really is," I tell her, nodding my head, hoping for more sympathy kisses.

"Edward! I'm being serious here," Bella huffs, looking pointedly at me.

"Yeah, so am I. The only cure is kissing, apparently," I try to remain serious, though Bella just shakes her head and pecks my lips lightly. Too lightly.

We're broken apart when Dad walks in the room, clearly having finished work early. I roll my eyes, since it was probably because of Mum's worrying.

"Did Mum call again?" I presume as I sit up on the sofa so that Bella can sit down next to me. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"And again and again and again," Dad mutters, sitting down in the armchair next to the sofa. "Anyway, she wanted me to make sure you were ok. She said this happened before?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, after the ice cream parlour. I, um, ate a large ice cream then promptly threw up," I admit.

"Today, what did you have at lunch?" Dad asks.

I sigh, trying to think back to what I had. "Uh, a chicken mayo sandwich, some crisps, an apple, and…I think that's it," I tell him. "Oh, and a chocolate milkshake," I add, remembering the milkshake Emmett gave me.

"Ok…" Dad trails off, getting up and walking out of the living room.

What was that all about?

Alice enters shortly after, at first concerned for me until I repeatedly question her about my car.

"So, Bella, I'm having a sleepover at the weekend. You wanna come?" Alice offers, smiling widely. I tighten my arm slightly around Bella.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Bella replies, smiling. I turn to kiss her cheek repeatedly, until she pushes me away, laughing.

We all sit watching TV, while I occasionally sneak in a kiss. Bella doesn't say anything, though she does sometimes glance over at me. I just sit with a smirk on my face.

"Edward, I think you might need to go into hospital for some tests," Dad announces, entering the room again.

"What? Why? What's wrong with me?" I ask, frowning and hugging Bella tighter. She doesn't complain.

"It's just a hunch," Dad assures me.

"When do I have to go then?" I ask, looking up at him.

"We'll take you in tomorrow morning," is all Dad says before he leaves.

I'm left wondering what he think's wrong with me. It can't be anything too major, otherwise he'd take me straight away, right?

Right?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is wrong with Edward? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Um, yeah, so it's been over a month since I last updated Caved In...I'm sorry. Shout abuse at me, or whatever, I deserve it. Exams are partly to blame, but part of it's been down to this chapter being hard to write out and minor writers block.**

**I'm going away tomorrow, but after that I'm hoping to get back to weekly updates *crosses fingers* Oh, and to everyone reading this, thanks for sticking with me despite ridiculously long breaks between chapters!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Edward:**

I feel like I'm going around in circles. I go to one room to talk to a doctor, then another room to give a blood sample, and then back to another doctor.

A bonus is I get to miss school today.

Mum is beside herself with worry, however.

"Mum, I'm fine," I reassure her for the millionth time.

"Edward Cullen." I wander over to where the doctor called my name, Mum following me closely behind.

We're lead into a small room, where I'm instructed to take a seat on the bed while Mum sits on a plastic chair.

"We've taken a measure of your blood-glucose levels, and then we made you drink the liquid and continued to test your blood-glucose levels. After this test we have confirmed that you are lactose intolerant. This means that your body can't properly digest lactose, as there isn't the enzyme lactase doesn't work properly," the doctor explains.

"What does this mean?" Mum asks, looking worried.

"It means that your son can't digest dairy properly," he tells me.

"So I can't eat or drink anything with dairy in it? No chocolate, no ice cream, no milkshakes?" I ask.

If that's the case, this sucks.

"There are lactose-free products for all the items you mentioned," the doctor assures me.

"But how is this possible? He's been fine with dairy products before!" Mum questions.

"It's probably due to the recent incident regarding the cave. During that time, I'm guessing you didn't ingest many dairy products, and so your body isn't used to having them now."

"But what about Bella? She isn't lactose intolerant?" I ask, frowning.

"Your ability to digest dairy might have been weaker before, and this has just made it worse."

Soon, we're allowed to leave the hospital, but I don't have to go back to school. Instead, I lie on the sofa all afternoon, watching TV. Mum goes out shopping for lactose-free products for me.

**Bella:**

"Bella, stop worrying! He'll be fine!" Emmett assures me again, though I still worry.

And I miss him. Not that I'll admit this.

"Yeah, he's big enough and ugly enough to look after himself," Rose adds, laughing.

"He's not ugly," I mutter petulantly.

Rose just laughs even more.

Alice soon joins us at our usual lunch table, Jasper sitting down next to her.

I feel like a fifth wheel.

"Mum text me to say what's wrong with Edward," Alice announces as she sits down.

"Yeah? And?" I ask, sitting up a little straighter.

Everyone laughs at me.

"Apparently he's lactose intolerant," Alice says. I sigh in relief, since that's nothing too major.

"What?" Emmett frowns, confused by what Alice means.

"It means he can't ingest dairy properly. Dairy products make him sick," I explain to Emmett.

"That'll serve him for stealing my chocolate milkshake!" Emmett announces. Rose rolls her eyes at him.

The rest of the day passes slowly, since it's the sleepover tonight. And I can't wait to spend more time with Alice and Rose, and to spend the night with Edward. Double yay!

I drive over to the Cullen house, following Alice and Rose who decided to car share today. I'd drive faster to see Edward if my truck would cope with higher speeds.

When we arrive at the Cullen house I get my overnight bag, and follow Rose and Alice into the house. We walk into the living room, where Edward's lying on the sofa, much like yesterday. Only, today, he doesn't have a sick bowl next to him.

"Bella!" he grins, sitting up and pulling me over to him. Edward pulls me into his lap and kisses me deeply, clearly not realising or caring about the other people in the room.

"Edward, stop molesting Bella!" Rose calls out.

"It's not molesting if she's my girlfriend," Edward says, pulling back a bit to wink. I roll my eyes at him. "I've missed her, anyway," he adds, kissing my nose.

"Edward, I got you some lactose-free chocolate!" I hear Esme shout out as she walks into the living room. "Let me guess, Bella's been in the house for about five minutes?" she adds. I turn to face her and see that she's smirking at her son.

"I needed to find comfort due to the fact I can't have dairy products anymore," Edward grins cockily, kissing my cheek.

Esme rolls her eyes and hands her son a bar of lactose-free chocolate, and then leaves the living room. I shuffle off Edward's lap and sit next to him while Rose and Alice sit down on the sofa adjacent to us.

"Ok, Edward, here are some rules for the evening," Alice begins as his face falls. I resist the urge to laugh.

"Rules?" he questions.

"Yep. Now, Bella can sleep in your room tonight, but we want some girl time tonight. We're gonna watch girly films and do makeovers, something you aren't allowed to be part of," Alice tells him.

"And from when do I have to leave?" Edward asks, pouting.

It's getting harder to hold in the laughter.

"Probably after dinner," Alice nods.

Edward's pout and his hold on me both increase.

Rose and I blurt out laughing at the same time, much to Edward's annoyance.

"What?" he asks, looking between the two of us.

"You just look so rejected!" Rose laughs.

"I'm sorry, baby," I coo, hoping to appease him. I also kiss him to make up for things.

"You will be," he whispers, so that only I can hear him.

I try to hold in the shudder.

*********CAVEDIN*********

Like promised, after dinner Rose, Alice and I head up to Alice's bedroom, without Edward. We all sit on her bed, and I realise that I have no idea what to expect. The few sleepovers Angela and I had consisted of playing video games and reading.

Neither of us were particularly girly.

"So, Bella, you and Edward seem closer than ever…" Rose murmurs.

"I don't want to hear too many details! He's still my brother!" Alice whines.

"Yeah, and Jasper's still mine, but you don't withhold the details!" Rose says back.

"You do realise that the only person who can talk about their relationship, without having to worry about siblings, is Rose?" I say to the both of them.

"Oh yeah…I still wanna hear about you and Edward, though! I just wish he wasn't my brother," Alice sighs.

"Why do you want to hear about it so much?" I ask.

"Because you're his first serious girlfriend!" Alice says. "Clearly something happened in that cave…" Alice adds.

"Yeah, what was it like being stuck in a cave with Mr Moody?" Rose adds, chuckling.

"Mr Moody?" I question before answering hers.

"Before you he was always whining and so moody and annoying," Rose shrugs.

Oh. I never noticed that.

"For the first few days we argued a lot," I tell them. "We clashed a lot, and it felt like all we did was shout at each other," I explain.

"So how did you go from shouting to kissing?" Rose asks.

"I honestly don't know. His moods change ridiculously quickly, and we spent a while attempting to avoid each other. Which, you know, is pretty hard when you're both in a cave," I inform them. "But then he was actually really sweet," I admit, thinking back to when he told me that was a secret.

Rose and Alice 'awww' at that.

"And then we kissed," I surmise, nodding and thinking back to our first kiss.

"I can't imagine Edward being so sweet!" Rose laughs, as does Alice.

"I know!" Alice says. "Anyway, makeover time!" Alice squeals, beaming at both of us.

I'm a little worried.

I stay sat on the bed as Alice runs over to get a large bag, filled with different kinds of makeup products.

"I'm gonna tell you guys now, I have no idea about any makeup. I don't wear makeup, aside from occasionally painting my nails," I admit.

"Don't worry, we'll educate you!" Rose sniggers.

I'm now even more worried.

*********CAVEDIN*********

An hour later, I still don't have a clue what half the products on my face are. Looking in a mirror, I can clearly see the difference though. My eyes look smoky, highlighting the brown colour of them.

Even if I do say so myself, I look pretty good. Not that I'd go to this effort every day to look like this, but it is a nice change.

"You look hot, Bella, Edward's going to love it," Rose says, smirking.

I blush.

"At least you'd never have to blusher," Alice snickers.

"Shut up, or I will tell you lots of details about Edward and me!" I threaten.

Yeah, that shuts her up.

"You've been spending too much time with Edward," Alice huffs, though she does look amused.

"Not enough time, if you ask me," I hear Edward announce. I turn to see him standing in the doorway of Alice's room.

"What do you think of Bella's new look?" Rose asks him, grinning mischievously.

"It's…uh, good, yeah," Edward mutters. "Can I steal her now?" he adds.

I glance over at Alice, who nods at me.

"Thanks for giving me the makeover!" I tell her, giving both her and Rose a hug before leaving with Edward.

I suddenly realise I've never been in his bedroom before.

I'm nervous. Just a little bit.

"That makeup…Christ, you're hot," Edward murmurs as we step into his room.

I barely get chance to look at his room before he's pushing me up against his wall, kissing me deeply. I can't help but moan into his mouth, clutching at him desperately.

"There's something I need to tell you," Edward says, his breath coming out in shorts puffs as he takes a step away from me.

I look down and see a bulge in his pants.

"Yeah?" I ask nervously.

"I, um, I didn't want to say this later, but I have to say it at some point tonight, and I'm scared if I don't say it now it'll slip out when I don't want it to," Edward rambles, not making any sense. "I love you, Bella," Edward admits quietly.

I'm stunned into silence.

Edward looks at me, worry all over his face as his hand goes roughly through his hair.

I grab the belt loops on his jeans and pull him closer to me, crushing my lips to his. For a minute he's too stunned to respond, but then he starts kissing me back with vigour, grinding into me.

He picks me up and carries me over to his bed, our lips still attached. He hovers above me, his weight pressing into me but not crushing me.

It feels so good.

"Edward," I moan as he kisses my neck, sucking on the skin gently.

I thread my fingers into his hair, pulling his head away from my neck. He frowns as he looks down at me.

"I love you, too, Edward," I tell him.

He smiles so incredibly widely, larger than I've ever seen him smile before, and kisses me again. This time, however, it's slow and sweet.

"I love you so much," Edward groans, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you more," I grin back, pecking his lips.

"Good," Edward says, smirking. "So, um, how far are you willing to go?" Edward asks, shifting off me a little.

"Not quite all the way…" It would feel weird to know that Alice and Rose were just across the hall.

"How about me touching you?" Edward asks.

I moan in response, which seems to be enough of an answer for him.

Edward pulls at the hem of my top, slowly pulling it off me. I feel a little conscious, knowing how many other girls he's seem, but he seems happy with what he's looking at. He leans down and starts placing kisses along the top of my breasts.

He instructs me to lean forward a bit, so that he can reach around and remove my bra. I let him do this, slipping the straps down off my arms. My immediate thought is to attempt to cover my breasts, but Edward smiles warmly at me, comforting me slightly.

My arms remain at my sides as Edward cups my breasts, squeezing slightly.

"Fucking fantastic tits," Edward groans, gently pinching one of my nipples.

"Oh, Edward!" I moan, arching into him.

He spends a while lavishing my breasts with kisses, clearly enjoying himself. Then he shuffles down, and unzips my jeans before pulling them down. I'll admit now to shaving last night when I had a shower.

Edward runs his hands up and down my legs, before stopping at the edge of my panties.

"Are you sure?" he murmurs.

I nod in response, allowing him to fully undress me. He slowly pulls down my underwear, leaving me completely naked for him.

Edward spreads my legs and settles in between them, staring hungrily at me.

"Take off your shirt," I practically beg.

Edward raises an eyebrow but does as I ask.

"Can you-"

"If I undress any further I won't be able to restrain myself," Edward cuts me off.

"Fine," I tell him.

Edward's hands return to my body, touching everywhere but where I need him.

"Edward, please," I moan, squirming on his bed.

With a smirk on his face, Edward finally touches me where I want him. I arch largely, moaning loudly from his actions.

"Fuck!" I swear. Edward looks up at me, his eyes gleaming.

While his thumb works my clit he pushes one of his long fingers inside me. It feels _so_ good.

"God, you're so tight and wet," Edward groans, adding another finger.

He draws out a long moan from me, the feeling so pleasurable.

"Edward, so good!" I groan, moving my hips with his fingers. His eyes alternate between looking at his fingers sliding in and out of me and looking at my face.

The pleasure suddenly begins to rapidly increase, my moans getting louder and louder.

"Shh, Bella, or else the others will hear," Edward smirks, covering my body with his own to press his lips to mine.

It helps to quieten my moans, but only seems to increase the pleasure. Edward's fingers move faster in and out of me, his thumb pressing down a little harder on my clit.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasp, breaking away from his lips and wrapping my legs around his waist as I clench around his fingers.

Edward moves his fingers slowly inside me, drawing out the intense orgasm. I end up collapsing on the bed, completely sated and happy.

So as not to crush me, Edward rolls onto his side, though I remain in his arms. Good.

Shifting to get comfortable, I feel his erection pressed against my thigh.

I trail my hands down his body, gently stroking him through his jeans.

"Fuck," he hisses as he bucks against my hand. Though, not long after, he grasps my wrist to stop further movement. "You don't have to," he groans, looking like he regrets his words.

"But I want to," I reply, pecking his lips before undoing his jeans with my free hand. I push both his jeans and his boxers down, freeing his erection.

I shuffle down the bed, pushing his clothes all the way off before positioning myself between his legs. When I look up, I see that he's watching me intently.

Remembering what he liked from the last time, I pleasure him like how he pleasured me, my way of saying thank you. It's not long before he's coming down my throat in long streams.

Once more I settle in his arms, kissing him gently. Eventually we have to move to put on some clothes, both of us agreeing it would be too tempting to sleep naked together. Plus, it would be even more awkward if his parents happened to walk in.

I change into shorts and a baggy shirt, grinning appreciatively when I see Edward's just in sweatpants, his chest bare.

He's so muscular and attractive.

"Stop ogling me and join me in bed, woman!" Edward chuckles, patting the spot next to him.

I roll my eyes but do as he says, snuggling up close to him.

"You would not believe how hard it was to get that makeup off!" I tell him, kissing his jaw.

"You did look pretty hot with it, though," Edward says, kissing my nose.

He's so cuddly and adorable post orgasm. I love it.

"I love you," I tell him again, kissing his lips before resting against his chest and closing my eyes.

"I love you too, my Bella," he replies.

I hum against him. _His_ Bella. That feels nice.

*********CAVEDIN*********

"Edward! You have to get up! There are some men here who – oh, um." A voice is shouting pretty loudly, waking me from my sleep.

I slowly open my eyes, feeling Edward tense against me.

Oh, sugar. Fudge. Anything other confectionary item that could be used as a swear word.

Esme stands in Edward's doorway, looking pretty shocked.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing profusely.

"Uh, hey Mum," Edward greets. We're still wrapped around each other and I think I might just die from embarrassment.

"There are, um, some men downstairs. They want to talk to you. And you, Bella," Esme says, then abruptly leaves the room.

As soon as she leaves I hide under the blankets, wondering what the heck is going on.

"Bella?" Edward questions, sounding amused.

"She's not here. She's hibernating."

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think the men are? What do you think they want? :O *insert gasp***

**Some of you guessed what was wrong with Edward (cyber hugs for you!) and now the rest of you know, too! Sorry if some of the medical stuff was wrong, as I'm neither a doctor nor lactose intolerance!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**

**P.S. If any of you are reading Long Lost Brother, I'm currently in the process of writing another chapter, but that won't be posted until at least Friday, due to the fact I'm going away. Sorry, and please stick with me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm awful at updating, I know. If you're reading Long Lost Brother, I honestly have no idea when I'll next update. I'm trying to write it, but it actually feels like I'm fighting a brick wall to get some words down.**

**Writers block is, officially, the worst thing. Ever.**

* * *

**Edward:**

I can't believe Mum walked in on us. Well, not quite in on us. God, it would be ten times worse if she walked on us last night.

Not that this, right now, isn't bad. Fuck.

"Bella, come on, it'll be fine," I assure her, trying to coax her out from under the covers.

"No. No it won't. You can pass on a message from whoever want to talk to us," she replies defiantly.

I sigh heavily, before going under the covers to join her.

She's looks fucking adorable, her hands attempting to cover her face and, the part of her face that I can see, bright red.

I pry her hands away from her face and cup her cheek to kiss her gently.

"It could've been worse," I tell her.

"How so?" she asks.

"We could've been naked…" I tell her. She lets out a small grin. "We could've been…in the middle of something," I add, winking at her. "You can't tell me you aren't a little bit curious about what those men want?"

I'm curious. I'm also pretty certain it's to do with the cave, since they want to speak to Bella _and_ me.

"A little," Bella concedes.

"Come on, then. We better get dressed before Mum makes a reappearance."

I finally get her out from under the covers, and she goes back to Alice's room to get changed, since all her stuff there. I bet she's probably telling Alice and Rose what happened, too.

After I get changed I wait on the landing for Bella.

"So, you got caught, huh?" Alice says, grinning widely.

Is it wrong to want to hit your sister? Probably.

"It's hardly classed as getting caught. Mum just saw that Bella had spent the night in my room. Though, I hardly see how that's a big deal, since we spent every night sleeping next to each other in the cave," I retort, acting calm.

"Still, I suspect Mum won't let Bella stay over for a while…" Alice trails off, still grinning.

"You're just jealous because you'd never, ever be allowed to have Jasper stay over," I snap back quickly.

"Alright, less sibling rivalry," Bella says.

I turn around to see her standing in Alice's doorway.

"Oh. I didn't see you," I mutter, hoping she didn't hear too much.

"Let's go downstairs," Bella says, rolling her eyes and tugging on my hand.

I follow her downstairs, and turn to see that Rose and Alice are also making their way downstairs. It would seem that everyone is as curious as I am about this announcement thing.

Stepping into the living room, I see Mum sat on one sofa, and three men sat on the other. I frown, not recognising any of them.

Bella and I go and sit beside Mum; though I notice Bella immediately starts blushing.

"So…what's this all about?" I ask before Mum or Bella can say something.

"Hello, I'm Ben Cheney," one of the men introduces himself.

"Oh, I know you! You're a director, aren't you?" Bella asks, looking more than a little excited. Ben nods, looking happy. "Can I just say, I loved your most recent film. The sets are always so realistic!" Bella gushes.

I get a little jealous at the attention she's giving this man, so I wrap my arm around her waist to show him she's mine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ben says cheerfully.

I want to hit him.

"Anyway, we want to talk to you about recent events," Ben continues.

"You mean about the cave?" I ask. I turn to Bella, who's frowning.

"You want to make it into a film, don't you?" she guesses.

"With your permission, yes," Ben nods.

"If you agreed, we'd always have your input. If there was anything extra you wanted added or removed…" One of the other men adds.

I frown at what they're saying.

"So you want to make money from what my son went through?" Mum asks, sounding a little pissed.

"Your son and Miss Swan would both be entitled to some of the profits," Ben tells her.

"By some, what percentage? Or would it be a predetermined price?" Bella asks. Fuck, it's a good thing she's here.

"10% of the profits," Ben replies easily. Clearly he was expecting this question.

"10% each or to share?" Bella asks. I grip her hand tightly, completely torn.

"To share," Ben tells us. "We understand that you'll need time to discuss this decision, to work out what you want to do."

I turn to face Bella, who looks as torn as I feel.

"We'll leave you our number, and then you can call us when you've made your decision. We look forward to hearing from you."

All three men bid their farewells, before Mum escorts them out. I imagine Mum will want Dad here to discuss this properly, along with Bella's parents.

"So, are you gonna do it?" Alice chirps up, having previously been – thankfully – silent.

I just shrug in response, and look down at Bella.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want the whole world knowing what happened," Bella admits.

"It wouldn't be exactly what happened. If they're turning it into a film, they'd dramatize it, making it more life or death," I reply.

"It _was_ life or death!" Bella quips, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Good point. But I meant more dramatic," I tell her.

Mum returns then, and I can just tell she doesn't want me to do this.

"What are your thoughts, Mum?" I ask, smiling over at her.

I also can tell that as soon as Bella goes home, Mum will have a very long talk with me.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Mum says.

"But Mum, think about the money!" Alice says excitedly.

"The money depends on how well the film does," Bella points out. "Plus, I think I'd donate most of my money. There surely must be a charity for mountaineering, and other cave disasters," she adds.

That never even crossed my mind. I love her so fucking much.

I lean over and kiss her forehead, murmuring a soft, "I love you." Bella rewards me with a large smile, before turning back to everyone else.

"They did say we could ask for parts to be removed," I reason with Mum.

"We'll speak with your father. And your parents, Bella," Mum says.

We both nod in response.

"I'll go make you all some breakfast," Mum says, leaving the room.

Alice and Rose both leave, too, saying something about getting their phones to text Jasper and Emmett the news. I roll my eyes but don't protest, as it gives me some much needed alone time with Bella.

As soon as we're alone I pull her into my lap, eliciting a small squeal from her that I silence with my lips. I kiss her deeply, sliding my tongue along hers.

"What do you think? About turning our experience into a film?" I ask her. I figure that since we're alone I'll get an honest answer from her.

"The money would be beneficial to charities and help pay college fees, so I-" I cut her off by kissing her again.

"Forget the money. How do you feel about it being turned into a film?" I ask more firmly.

"I don't know… I mean, it wouldn't be bad, would it? If we didn't like anything, we could stop it being included. And, like you said, it will probably be changed so much that the only thing that resembles the truth is the original premise of two people – whom initially hate each other – being stuck in a cave," Bella explains.

"Hey! I didn't hate you! I just found you mildly annoying!" I exclaim.

"Mildly annoying?" Bella asks, cocking the bitch brow. Fuck.

"Ok, very annoying. Whatever," I shrug.

Bella gets more pissed.

"You were the annoying one! You just disagreed with absolute everything I said because you hated being wrong!" Bella retorts.

"That's unfair! You were always using big words to confuse me," I reply, frowning.

"It's not like you were hard to confuse," Bella mutters.

My frown deepens.

"And you always swore," Bella adds as an afterthought.

"I still swear now," I tell her, holding onto her hips. "And if I remember correctly, you swore last night," I add, my face right in front of hers. Her breathing becomes shuddery.

Bella suddenly presses her lips against mine with aggression, her hands tugging at my hair. I willingly kiss her back, letting her lead the kiss.

Fuck, she's hot.

"Um, guys? You might want to stop before Esme returns," Rose suddenly says. Bella quickly pulls away from me, blushing deeply. I can't help but grin.

"I'll just pull the 'I'm-in-love' card," I shrug, kissing Bella chastely.

"Love?" Rose questions, just as Alice enters the room.

Bella, regretfully, clambers off my lap, but I pull her so that she's snuggling against my side.

"Yep. I'm in love!" I admit to both of them.

I cringe when they both start squealing, which brings Mum into the room to see what's going on.

"What's with the squealing, Ali?" Mum asks.

"Edward says he's in love!" Alice grins, pointing at me. As if Mum doesn't know who I am, especially since I'm the only male in the room.

"You are?" Mum asks, turning to face me.

I pull Bella closer.

"Yes, I love Bella and she loves me," I tell her. Maybe she'll go easy on me after the whole walking in on us thing?

"That's great!" Mum grins, her smiling blinding.

*********CAVEDIN*********

Later in the evening, when Bella's gone home, she texts me to tell me her mother is on board with the idea – it will help pay Bella's college fees – but her father is more weary. She also tells me that she wants to speak to Angela's parents, which is understandable.

"I think you should go for it," Dad says when he gets home from work.

I'm a little shocked. I thought Dad, much like Mum, would be totally against the whole thing.

"What?" I ask. Mum looks equally shocked.

"It might help you get over it, and the money could be beneficial," Dad shrugs.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Mum replies, glaring at my father.

"Why not?" Dad asks her.

"It's exploiting a traumatic event!" Mum says angrily.

"If they agree to it, it can hardly be called exploiting," Dad tells her calmly.

I resist the urge to laugh.

"And what have Bella's parents said?" Mum asks, turning to me.

"Uh, well, I think her mum wanted her to do it and her dad wasn't so sure," I answer. "You'll have to talk to her parents, though," I add quickly.

I consider making my escape, then, but, alas, my mother decides to inform Dad of what happened this morning.

I want to die.

"So, Bella ended up sleeping with you?" Dad clarifies once Mum has finished telling her story of what happened.

"What? Not like that, no!" I blurt, ridiculously embarrassed. Even Dad looks a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that, son! I meant, as in, _slept in the same bed_," Dad quickly replies.

Mum rolls her eyes at both of us.

"Look, like I told Mum earlier, I love her, ok? I'm not gonna fuck things up!" I tell them.

"Language," I hear Mum mutter.

"We're not saying you'll mess things up, we just want to make sure you're…safe," Dad begins.

"No. We're not having this talk." I shake my head, about to get up and leave.

"Fine, we're not. You haven't got anyone pregnant yet," Dad sighs heavily. I glare. "We just want to let you know that in the future, if Alice has more sleepovers with Bella involved, we will check before you go to sleep that she's not in your bedroom."

"What?" I practically shout. "Wait, you just said not in _my_ room. Does that mean that I can sleep in the same bed as her in the guest room?" I grin, triumphant.

Mum rolls her eyes once more, but I swear I see a small smile on Dad's face.

"Let me rephrase what your father tried to say; you two sleep in separate beds or there's no sleepover at all, got it?" Mum says.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Dammit. So unfair.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think they should let their experience be made into a film? :O**

**Also, I know I've definitely had embarrassing conversations with my mum. Haven't we all?!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry it's short...and it's been a while. I just...I don't know, I just couldn't write anything**

* * *

**Bella:**

As I walk to the Weber's house, I worry about their reaction. If they don't want the film to be made, then I definitely won't. I wouldn't want to disrespect them or the memory of Angela.

"Bella, hi! How are you?" Mrs Weber asks, smiling warmly as she lets me into the house.

"I'm good, thanks, how are you doing?" I replied as she led me into the living room.

"I'm doing alright," Mrs Weber says. "So, to what do I owe the unexpected visit?" she adds.

"Um, well, I actually wanted to ask you about something," I admit nervously. Mrs Weber nods for me to continue. "The other day Edward and I were approached by some film producers. They want to make the…events into a film." I sit silently and wait for her reaction, waiting for Mrs Weber to take in what I'm saying.

"And you want my advice?" she guesses.

"Sort of. But…if we _did_ agree to make it into a film, they'd inevitably include Angela. And everyone else involved," I tell her.

Understanding washes over her features.

"I see," Mrs Weber nods.

"Yes, so, I definitely wouldn't agree to the film if you and your husband weren't ok with it," I quickly inform her.

"We can't ignore Angela, Bella. We can't just try and pretend this terrible accident didn't happened," Mrs Weber says. "But, ultimately, the decision is yours and Edward's to make. If you want to make the film, then you can. I'm honoured that you came to speak to me, but it seems you came here more for approval than advice," Mrs Weber guesses correctly.

I sigh heavily. "I guess you're right. I just don't know what to do! Everyone I speak to seems to have a strong opinion, and right now it's about evenly split," I blurt. "I'm just so conflicted!"

Mrs Weber pats my arm reassuringly before telling me she'll make us some tea while we discuss this. I relax back on the sofa, my mind still in conflict.

"What does Edward think?" Mrs Weber asks me.

"I think he's quite up for it. He said his dad really wanted him to do it, but then his mother is totally against it," I huff. "See? Conflicting!"

Mrs Weber laughs good-naturedly. "And your parents?" she pauses for a moment. "Wait, let me guess. Renée thinks the idea will be good for the money whereas Charlie isn't so sure."

Now _I'm_ the one laughing at how accurate her guessing was.

"Exactly," I chuckle.

"But, most importantly, what do _you_ think?" Mrs Weber asks.

Another sigh escapes me as I sip some tea before answering her. "I think a part of me wants to do it."

*********CAVEDIN*********

"Think of what the money could do for them!"

"But they're just so young; I don't want them to be exploited!"

"Will you stop with this 'exploited' nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense, Carlisle!"

"I'm just worried those Hollywood guys won't keep to their promise."

Eventually, I tune out the quarrelling adults, turning to face Edward.

"Do you think they'd notice if we sneaked out?" Edward whispers quietly in my ear.

"Sadly; yes," I whisper back, holding in the chuckle.

"It's not all about the money!"

"What are your thoughts about this?" Edward mutters.

"I think I want to do it," I murmur back.

"Really?" Edward asks, loudly. "Uh, it's _not_ all about the money?" he covers feebly. I snigger.

"No, it's not! That shouldn't be a deciding factor for us!" Esme replies, sounding angry.

"For _us_?" I verify. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but, ultimately, the decision is mine and Edward's." My statement is met with silence, a mixture of shock and surprise on everyone's faces.

"Yep, what she said," Edward nods, wrapping an arm around me. I roll my eyes at him.

"You're right, Bella, we can't decide for you, only give you our opinions," Mum says. The other adults nod in agreement.

"So, what are your thoughts?" Esme asks us.

"We want to do it," Edward says, shocking me slightly. He wants to do this? For real?

"Really?" Carlisle asks.

"Yep. And no, we're not just doing it for the money. I think it'll be good to do this, to help us move on from the experience," Edward explains. I beam up at him.

"And you agree with this, Bells?" Dad asks. I can see he's only asking for my well-being.

"Yes, Dad. I think it'll be good and fun to do. And I spoke to Mrs Weber, who says she doesn't mind, that we can't just forget about Angela," I explain to everyone.

"Well, if this is what you want…" Esme trails off.

Taking my hand in his, Edward smiles, "This is."

*********CAVEDIN*********

The following day, we call Ben Cheney, who I may or may not have a minor crush on. Which I think Edward has picked up on.

"Let me do the speaking," he said when we made the phone call.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"No reason," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes, kissed him deeply, then made the call. The kiss seemed to distract him well enough.

As soon as we were off the phone Ben came round to the Cullen house to discuss the film. It was slightly overwhelming that everything was happening so quickly, but it just made everything so much more exciting.

"It's quite exciting, isn't it?" I said to Edward while we were waiting for Ben to arrive.

"Exciting?" Edward asks, looking puzzled and amused.

"Yeah. I mean, we're having a film. Made about _us_," I grin, kissing him cheek.

Just as we're about to kiss, the door to Edward's bedroom swings wide open.

"Door open when you're both inside," Esme announces before walking off.

I blush fiercely while Edward just laughs.

"I don't know why you're talking; you didn't have to have the sex talk!" Edward chuckles.

"Yes I did! Your mother phoned my mother! I even had to go with Mum to the drug store so that she could show me where to buy condoms," I tell him. "It was mortifying!"

Edward's laughter increases.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Edward says, almost sincerely. "I have condoms."

I hit him. Repeatedly. All over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Edward cries over and over. I finally stop my attack, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss.

We're soon interrupted by Ben, so we both head downstairs to talk to him. Edward wraps an arm around me possessively, so I just roll my eyes at his behaviour.

"Hello, Ben," I greet politely.

"Hello, Bella, Edward. I'm so thrilled you've agreed to go forward with the film! What I thought we'd do today is decide the basic outline of the plot, and then write about any major events we could include. Ok?"

We both agree and so lead Ben into the living room, where we can talk in a more comfortable setting. Esme brings in drinks and snacks, but then mostly leaves us alone.

"So, I can clearly see that you two are together…" I turn to Edward who, as I predicted, is smiling smugly.

"Yes, we are," he clarifies, kissing my forehead.

"How you guessed, I'll never know!" I reply sarcastically.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be willing to include that into the film," Ben says.

"Sure, why not?" Edward shrugs.

"When you say include it, do you mean exactly as how it happened?" I ask wearily.

"What do you mean?" Ben frowns.

I glance over at Edward before replying. "To put it bluntly, we pretty much hated each other in the beginning." I hear Edward chuckling beside me.

"You did?" Ben asks, clearly shocked. "But you two seem so…close, now."

"We argued a lot during the first few days. She might not look it, but Bella has quite a strong temper," Edward says, grinning.

"Really?" Ben nods, also grinning. "Even if we didn't make changes to your story it would already be Hollywood worthy!"

"I'm not sure to take that as a compliment or not…" I joke.

For the next half an hour we discuss with Ben how the first few days were, and what we did. It's still going to take a while to come up with a script and everything, but I think it'll be quite fun.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on their decision to make the film? :D**

**In the reviews it was a pretty even split between yes or no**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


End file.
